


Only The Beginning

by MidnightRain19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRain19/pseuds/MidnightRain19
Summary: "You don't really know me that well." Naruto remarks. "I know…but I want to." Hinata breathes out, watching his eyes widen just a fraction. Naruto Uzumaki is a mystery; a puzzle. And Hinata knows beneath his smile there are layers and secrets, a darkness that goes beyond what anyone else can see and she wonders just how long he can keep up the facade. Set after the Pain Arc.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Of Memories

Chapter 1: Of Memories

Naruto

'I'm still up.' He sighs, feeling the pulsing of a headache soon to come glancing towards his alarm clock.

1:16 AM stares back at him in bold red numbers.

A sliver of moonlight slips in through his blinds along his bed creating a crisscross of patterns along his bedspread.

He should be asleep like the rest of the village, especially after he had indulged in over 5 bowls of ramen on the house from Ichiraku's to the mini impromptu celebration created just for him for all he's done in saving the village from further destruction.

Pain or really Nagato is dead.

And even though he has brought back all he has killed in atonement resulting in his own death, he couldn't bring back the one person they shared in common.

Jiraiya.

"You mourn for a man you barely even knew that well." Kurama chides him breaking through the quiet of his room, deep cold laugh rumbling up vibrating and pounding through his ears.

"People only care about you now because you saved them from the bigger threat, they'd still be scared if they saw what you can truly do. You could truly hurt them back if you really wanted to." He asserts further.

He tunes out his biting remarks even if they're partially true. Pervy-Sage only swept into his life when he was barely 12, the godparent he never knew that regaled him with stories of his parents and his own journeys throughout the nations that helped shape him into who he was.

But now 4 years later he is already gone, buried in a sea of murky waters far away from the village...

His stomach churns, pushing away the image to the back of his mind.

Konoha has acknowledged him, he's no longer seen as just a demon or person to fear/avoid...

Though the rush of excitement and warmth isn't lasting like he had hoped, particularly when he's longed for so long for people to finally look at him in this way. Now that all of the cheering and celebrating is done everyone has gone back home to their own families.

Back to their own lives.

And no different than before the apartment he returns to is lonely and dark, a bitter reminder that so many of his loved ones aren't here; alive.

'I love you Naruto.' He's sure he heard Hinata say that in the midst of Pain's attack. A whole new slew of knots bubbles up in his chest wondering if he even heard her right or if perhaps her words were only said in the heat of the moment right before Nagato pinned her down.

Was she out of the hospital? Sakura hadn't given him any updates, but then again he hadn't asked her yet in a long while.

'I should go look for myself.' He decides.

"There'll always be someone afraid of you don't forget. Someone who has more anger than fear for the cruel things you can do when you tap into my power." Kurama snickers lowly.

His heart twinges, scoffing under his breath. Kurama has never been this talkative except for when he wants something; to take control.

'I'm thinking too much on this.' Naruto realizes, settling back down into his sheets.

Sleep still doesn't come, mind whirring on what's next.

Not all of the Akatsuki are dead and soon enough someone will fill in the spot Nagato has left behind.

-X-

Hinata

"Are you sure you're feeling better big sister?" Hanabi frowns, opalescent eyes focused on flecks of dried blood now the color of copper still mixed in with her hair down to the remnants of fading bruises various shades of blue marring her skin.

But really, it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks anymore. Sakura even related if she's feeling well enough she should be able to go home tomorrow...

She's more than ready to go home today if she can, at least to get away from viewing these same white walls and the scent of cleaning and disinfectants. Kurenai-sensei promised her they'd celebrate with her favorite sweets once she was discharged when she stopped by with Kiba and Shino yesterday, though she picked up on the words she was leaving unsaid in front of her teammates.

"There's topics we need to discuss between just us." Kurenai had whispered.

"You've asked that same question twice now Hanabi, we need to let Lady Hinata rest." Ko assists bringing Hinata back to her current conversation, giggling at his attempts to tug her sister back towards the door to no avail.

"He's right Hanabi. I'm okay; honest." Hinata reassures her.

To prove it she sits up properly off her pillows, ignoring the race of pain that singes down her back at said action. Anything to get Hanabi to relax a bit more...

It's enough as a small grin blooms across her lips, cheeks turning a ruddy pink in delight. She waits until Ko slips out the room, announcing he's getting a snack from the cafeteria before she leans closer letting her voice drop conspiratorially low.

"You told him, right? Father has been whispering about it with Neji." She voices.

Hinata bites down on her lip, she expected this conversation topic to come up and yet with all her practice for it she is still becoming tongue-tied.

Saying out loud she loves Naruto hasn't changed anything, she thinks...

There was too much going on at the time, crimson enveloping Naruto's eyes as the beast within him took over his every thought and action.

Her silence says it all, Hanabi pouting.

"Invite Naruto over! Father is even expecting you to ask permission for it!" She practically orders her.

Hinata stiffens, picking absently at loose threads in her sheets. "It...It isn't that easy! And Father; really?"

Well, he's always known of her feelings she's sure though this is her first time hearing of him suggesting she act on them.

"You have to ask him! He's popular now and I refuse to have you keep being in the shadows!" Hanabi further asserts and reluctantly she promises she will ask him at a later date.

Late morning sun highlights her chestnut hair as she sweeps back towards the window, humming to herself. Her gaze stretches beyond buildings still crushed and dilapidated from the remnants of Pain's mark on the village, lilac trailing on an object out of her view.

'What is she looking at?' Hinata frowns, her teasing smile seeming only to widen.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that! I'll let you get some rest properly now." Hanabi beams abruptly looking back her way, twisting out of the room before she can say anything else.

Hinata arches a brow at her behavior, sitting up further to get a better view of whatever had gotten her attention.

And then sees it, a flash of golden blond hair and cerulean eyes on the opposite building.

'Naruto?' 

She feels her face growing hot when his gaze fully meets hers, sliding open her window letting the warm air breeze in. Despite the heat, goosebumps prickle her skin watching him maneuver closer to her until he right beside her on the ledge.

"Good to see you're okay!" Naruto notes, stare relaxing peering over her figure and she wishes she had changed out her bandages earlier or at least properly brushed her hair if he was going to come by.

"Here!" He goes on, pushing a duo of red and dark pink roses to her.

"Ino said they mean thankfulness and respect in the language of flowers...or something like that you know!" Naruto flusters.

Hinata feels her own blush crawling down her neck, unwinding her hands from her tight grip on the window's railing. Her stomach flutters, looking for the right words to say as she accepts the gift.

"Thank you. What about you though Naruto? Are you okay?" She asks. Externally he has no visible wounds due to his fast healing, but he's been through a lot in these past few days to even weeks now more than anyone else she can think of at the moment besides his own Team 7.

His grin slips just slightly before he tacks it back on, eyes falling briefly away from hers.

"I'm fine."

The lie sits there in the air, neither speaking on it for now as their attention moves back to the bustling of the village below. Konoha will rise again as it always does, but this time feels much different than the past wars the village has endured at seeing many familiar landmarks completely reduced to rubble.

It begins to smell of rain, gray clouds hovering and building on the horizon and Naruto straightens up at seeing a crack of lightning streak across them.

"I should go." He grumbles, about to hop down to the building below when Hinata grips at his end of his sleeve. For all of Naruto's obliviousness and naivety, she has to make sure he at least knows her earlier words on the battlefield are true.

"I meant what I said." She breathes out.

-X-

Sakura

"Geez Pig, you didn't have to resort to lying to Naruto! You know red roses mean love!" She scolds her lightly, but she can't help the smirk resting upon her own lips as well.

The afternoon rush of the store has died down, leaving them the only two people inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It smells pleasantly of the latest orchids and lilies finally coming into bloom to the herbs she always comes by for to create medicine.

Ino merely shrugs, putting away a set of pots before turning back to face her. "Keep it down Forehead! Anyways, you should've seen how nervous he was wandering back and forth around the store. I had to take it upon myself to help push him along to get the right gift!"

Sakura snickers at the thought, resting back in her chair. It's strange to picture Naruto anything but boisterous and confident no matter the situation.

Ino plops down beside her, grin falling just a bit. "He came here to get more than just a gift for Hinata. He...He asked what flowers are good for remembrance so he bought some chrysanthemums and white carnations as well. I think he's going to build a shrine for that sensei of his."

'Jiraiya.' Sakura realizes, frown etching across her face as well.

As much stories Lady Tsunade has told her about the man and his perverseness, his death has deeply affected her...

And Naruto.

"I haven't really talked about it with him." Sakura muses, emerald eyes falling to the tile of the store. It was her most difficult subject to cover when it came to her team. She could easily discuss a critical case of an infected wound to helping a couple mourn the loss of their child to a terminal disease, but she couldn't do the same when it came to those closest to her.

Because she like a thorn sticking out had never loss anyone close to her the same way Sasuke, Naruto, and even Kakashi-sensei have.

Her parents are still alive and as close as Lady Tsunade brushed with death herself, she is still here with her...

"The best thing you can do is just say you're here to talk if he needs it." Ino advises, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura looks back up to her, blue eyes glancing out towards the street at passing faces.

She winces internally, hating that she reminded her.

'Even Ino could give better tips for this with Asuma-sensei's passing not too long ago.' Sakura fidgets in her seat.

Ino twists back to face her, flicking her arm gently at seeing her expression. "I'm fine Forehead! This is the life of a shinobi after all."

The familiar chime of the entrance's bell rings out a man's voice calling out if they're open and immediately Ino jumps to her feet, swishing her blonde locks out of her face. "Well, a customer calls! Let me know if you hear anymore gossip!"

Sakura rolls her eyes, but nods accepting her latest packets of ginger and chamomile she left wrapped up for her in the back.

She pulls open her umbrella just as the light drizzle turns into a downpour, pattering of raindrops doing little to ease this budding tension within her. She hadn't known Sasuke well enough to stop him from leaving the village, couldn't understand the darkness that had been rising and festering within him...

It was why she was pushing herself so much now, working longer hours at the hospital and building up her strength just as Lady Tsunade has suggested until she has mastered every technique she knows.

'But still, I don't really know Naruto that well either.'

-X-

Hiashi

'Hinata will be home tomorrow.' Hiashi considers, pausing himself as he turns on the lights of her room.

He's left it untouched, same white and lavender bedspread to her favorite collection of books on relaxation and meditation lining the shelves.

Maybe he should go out to get her favorite cinnamon rolls from that one bakery, at least so that she feels comfortable and not like she is a stranger within the compound.

"Uncle, there's a Sweet Delights Bakery Store I can stop by on the way home after training tomorrow if you want to surprise Lady Hinata." Neji questions behind him, seemingly having read his thoughts.

Hiashi shifts himself from looking around Hinata's room once more before flicking off the light.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you Neji." He answers, turning to face him fully.

Granted, he still feels this pressure weighing on his chest. All of Hinata's favorite foods won't make up for the years of neglect he's caused towards her in disregarding her strength to her feelings.

'I almost lost her if not for Lady Tsunade's apprentice.' He frowns.

Neji pats at his shoulder, regaining his attention. "Lady Hinata isn't the type to hold grudges, you know that."

He gestures for them to head back to the kitchen, Hanabi glancing up from her glass of milk to peer at them both.

"Back already from the hospital?" Neji notes in surprise, she had been typically spending most of her afternoons well into the evening at Hinata's side until visiting hours were over.

An amused grin lights up her face, shrugging. "Hinata wanted to get some rest."

Right.

The teasing in her voice gives away there's much more to it than simply that alone, taking a seat beside his youngest while Neji takes the chair opposite.

Pearl eyes blink innocently between them, humming to herself as she takes another sip of her drink.

The quiet goes on for another long minute before he gives in to his curiosity and Hanabi's barely veiled entertained look.

"What else happened while you were there?" He finally asks.

Hanabi sits up at this, beaming. "Why, I'm glad you asked Father! Naruto came by shortly after I left; I saw him approaching from the rooftops!"

Neji clicks his tongue, that wasn't that big of news as Hanabi made it out to be. However, it was good to know that perhaps Naruto wasn't a complete lost cause when it came to Hinata.

"Did you stay to listen to them talk?" Hiashi questions.

Hanabi purses her lips, grin evaporating. "Father, that would be rude! But...I did see what looked to be like roses in his hands. I didn't want to stay too close or one of them would've noticed me."

Hiashi looks back to Neji, neither having anything to say.

There's a lot about Naruto they don't truly know, only surface level information on his Mother's background who comes from Uzumaki ancestry. His antics during a majority of his boyhood didn't help either in them wanting to give him a second glance or to know more about him considering much of his files are classified and locked away due to being their village's tailed beast...

'Has he learned to fully control it?' Hiashi suddenly wonders, blinking away thoughts of scarlet eyes and the fox's deafening roar.

If he hadn't, there were ways to help him still.

Things are changing, especially now in knowing how strong Hinata's feelings are as well as the rest of this Akatsuki group on the move.

"We should ask Hinata to invite him over for dinner or tea at some point then." Hiashi suggests after thinking it over for a moment. Neji nodding his agreement that they need to fully clear the air between them all.

Hanabi beams again, leaning forward. "Oh, I'm way ahead of you on that Father! I already passed along that very idea to Hinata earlier."

"What are you guys doing?" A new voice asks from the corridor.

'Wait, wasn't she going to be discharged tomorrow?' Hiashi stiffens.

Hinata.

She gazes at them all in puzzlement, brushing away remnants of droplets along the ends of her top. Ko said everyone was in the kitchen finishing up dinner, but none of them appear to have eaten anything save for Hanabi.

At their shared silence she huffs, crossing her arms expectantly before her gaze lands directly on Hiashi. Despite the edge of frustration in her voice, a tiny grin begins crossing his eldest daughter's lips and he releases a breath, heartbeat slowing down in relief.

"If you're going to talk about me, shouldn't I be a part of the conversation too?"

-X-

Naruto

"I know it's not perfect Pervy-Sage, but at least this way anyone can stop by to visit you if they want. I even left a copy of your first book behind in case anyone wants to read your work before you moved on to your classic porn series." Naruto jokes at studying the polished carving of 'teacher' into the stone monument.

The forest is quiet this early in the day, grass and foliage still damp with the mists of the night. A trickle of light slides through the forest's canopy shining over the novel to the paper roses Konan gifted him with.

It feels if only briefly Jiraiya is here beside him; ready to listen.

The 'flowers of hope' match nicely with the white flowers he picked up from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, though he'll have to keep replacing them every so often.

He leans back against the bark of the closest tree, gathering his thoughts.

"So...a lot of stuff has happened. I won't bore you with the details as I'm sure you already saw." Naruto begins.

"I almost broke the seal, that's what worries me the most if not for Dad's interference. All my training and goals just felt pointless then and there when I thought..." Naruto paused, stopping himself.

'Hinata. When I thought Pain had killed her.' 

"Ah, never mind what I thought you know! There's still much I have to learn anyways considering the Akatsuki isn't completely dissolved yet. I'm hoping to train maybe with this guy called Killer B, don't know yet if that will work out or not!"

He moves to stretch then, feeling a bit of weight off his chest saying aloud his thoughts. He turns back to face the monument one last time before heading out.

"Keep watching over me along with Mom and Dad, I promise I'll be back to visit you soon when this is all over!" He assures.

The central marketplace is coming alive as stores begin to open and in the distance towards a fruit stand he catches a glimpse of violet hair.

He stills in place, he hasn't spoken to Hinata since she was released from the hospital.

And whether it's Jiraiya nudging him through use of the wind or not wanting to hear Kurama's low taunting that his fears will always hold him back he unfurls his hands and steps forward before he loses sight of her in the crowds.

-x-

My friend Serena for weeks now has been wanting me to post this NaruHina romance/adventure idea she gave me outlining multiple rough drafts of it lol. Since her birthday is coming up, I promised her I would upload it and see if feedback was popular enough for it to go on. So...let me know what you think! 

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	2. Of Nightmares

Chapter 2: Of Nightmares

Hinata

"Did you want your change?" The vendor asks, Hinata shaking her head. She peers at his name tag to properly know who he is, Matsuo.

"You keep it." She beams, pushing the coins back into his hands.

He needed it more than her telling by the teary smile that rises upon his face in gratefulness. His clothes despite trying to hide the stains and holes still show the grime and blood he and many others have sustained trying to get by these days...

"Forgive me if this sounds rude but you're a Hyuga, correct?" Matsuo asks and Hinata nods, her eyes are the giveaway after all of her Clan.

His grin widens then, showing off a toothy grin and hazel orbs that shine in the morning light. "Right, I recognized your face from the papers! The one who rushed in to protect Naruto and bided him some time."

She squirms at his praise, she doesn't regret at all going into that battle knowing Pain was stronger...it is the afterwards that lingers between her and Naruto now that makes her uncomfortable.

But he had came to visit her in the hospital, wanted to see she was okay for himself and she feels her face warm at the memory.

"I didn't really do that much in the end." Hinata considers.

Matsuo waves away her modesty, shaking his head. "Well it was enough to enrage Naruto that was for sure!"

His eyes trail behind her at seeing a new figure approach and she immediately senses his signature chakra without having to look back as the merchant's grin widens. "Ah, and it's the very man of the hour! Welcome, for you I'll give you a discount on anything you want; just name it!"

Naruto gives him a nod of acknowledgment that he doesn't need anything and Hinata feels his steady gaze on her alone instead of the merchant's various goods.

"You're not an early bird." She teases when they're far enough away from the stand, becoming enveloped in the rising noise of the market. It's lucky she decided to come when the markets first opened to pick up the freshest catch of the days and produce before they were all gone.

Naruto chuckles, rich and light seemingly without a care in the world. "I was in the forests nearby! I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I saw the sky shifting colors from blue to orange/red from the sunrise you know."

'That explains the pine needles in his hair.' Hinata notes, the scent of dew and woods that clings to his clothes. She reaches a hand out to brush away the remaining pieces of leaves and grass scattered throughout his hair, reddening at noticing how close they truly are.

Naruto must realize it too in the way pink dusts his cheeks, though he doesn't fidget back from her. "Hinata, I wanted to ask you-"

"Hey, isn't that Naruto?! Come check out my wares, I'll give you half-price! No, more than half-price as a Hero discount!" A man gestures with a wave from down the row of stands, startling them both.

Hinata blinks, not recognizing the man but something in Naruto's expression shifts as cerulean hardens into ice.

She may not know who this is, but Naruto does.

"Isn't that the same man who refused to sell you his kunai and scrolls just a few years ago? Oh, how times have changed! Does he think you simply forgot how he called you a monster? How he pretended you didn't exist until you finally walked away from his store's entrance? He didn't think you were a Hero then." Kurama sneers with an amused laugh.

Naruto clenches his teeth, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide his balled up fists. Time and stress may have brought sprinkles of gray to his dark hair and bags under his eyes, but he recognizes him clearly.

"A lot of people used to hate me or fear me, I proved I'm more than just your container. I don't intend to hold grudges against any of these people either." Naruto remarks back.

Saying that comment just makes Kurama snicker even louder, voice booming and cold.

"Oh really? Humans are creatures of habit, they'll be afraid of you once more when they learn all of what you've hidden."

Naruto sucks in a breath, forcing on a smile for the man. "Another time!" He yells back.

He reaches for Hinata's hand then before Kurama invades his thoughts any further, weaving them quickly out of the crowds until they are on the outskirts of one of Konoha's trail parks.

The jogging path is thankfully quiet except for a group of elderly couples doing morning stretches on the grass a good few feet away. None of them pay them any mind, too focused on making sure they keep up with the rhythm of the instructor in front.

'Are my palms sweaty? I hope not.' Hinata swallows down a growing knot in her throat.

She forces herself to look properly at Naruto, heart thrumming in her ears.

If Naruto is anxious or uncertain, he's doing his best not to show it either.

"It's better to ask this where it isn't as loud and we have a bit of privacy you know. So before we got interrupted I wanted to ask you something important...Why?" He asks, voice quieting as he studies her carefully.

"Why?" Hinata repeats back slowly, not understanding his question.

But Naruto only nods, scratching nervously behind his head hating how on edge he is becoming. Nobody has ever said to him what Hinata has, not in the same way she spoke it and looked at him...

"Why do you love me?"

-X-

Kakashi

'Naruto isn't here.' Kakashi frowns, he wasn't one to wake up early without good reason.

Strange.

Even with his mask he can still smell remnants of old ramen to dirty clothes in the air, wrinkling his nose. He thought Naruto would've been taught more how to clean up after himself while he was with Jiraiya...

He wades himself through the trash into Naruto's room, eyeing the same empty bowls to scrolls littered about until he sees it in the corner by his dresser. The only clean spot.

Jiraiya's final manuscripts.

'It really is true what they say.' He muses, twinge of ache running through him. All of Jiraiya's works were considered collector's items now, selling out across bookstores in and out of the village. In death, Jiraiya is probably making more than he's made even from his from most popular editions in his series of Make Out Paradise novels.

'Well, I don't know how long he's been gone for. I'll just have to let Lady Tsunade know I'll check again later.' He sighs.

Just as he walks back onto Naruto's rooftop though does he see a flurry of pink hair, pausing. Sakura lands beside him, arching a brow when jade orbs trail from him to Naruto's open window.

"I didn't take you as one to snoop Kakashi-sensei." She jokes.

"Not snooping, just checking around." He counters, not that Sakura's look says she believes him.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" She questions.

Kakashi shakes his head, turning back to gaze around Naruto's mess. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to find him to discuss if Jiraiya had left him any other notes in regards to the rest of the Akatsuki or hidden messages in one of his books we need to be aware of. Also...it seemed like she just wanted to check in with him to see how he was doing. He's fine physically, but mentally..." He trails off.

Sakura nods solemnly, knowing what he is leaving unsaid. "Well, he wasn't at Ichiraku's or that 24-hour convenience store around the block. I'll send him Lady Tsunade's way if I happen to come across him first." She explains, checking her watch before heading in the direction of the hospital.

The day is growing hot already, sunlight washing against the various buildings of Konoha still standing in hues of red and gold. Each ray highlights various cracks and makes broken glass glimmer, bringing them out of the darkness of night.

If Naruto isn't on this side of the village he is either near the training grounds or the marketplace.

'Or he's avoiding you and Sakura.' Another thought retorts, but he pushes away the idea.

Because even if that thought is true, he can't think of a reason why Naruto would want to purposefully not cross paths with them.

He continues with his rooftop hopping, getting an aerial view of the village. Through the rising crowds there is only a sea of brunettes, peppered with a few dark haired and graying individuals.

No blonds.

"Alright ladies and gents! Let's take a 10-minute water break; shake all those stiff muscles and sore joints out!" A man's voice calls out and his eye shifts in the direction of the park.

A yoga or aerobics class maybe. Gai told him about these classes once on the basis of building their youth up working out with a generation older than even them, though he had only been half-paying him any attention at the idea.

'Ah, there he is.' He realizes seeing Naruto's familiar orange and black jacket come into view.

However he steps back into the shadows quickly, near a tree scraping the edge of this building's rooftop and he hopes this particular spot won't cave in from his pressure. Now isn't a good time to step in, not when it looks to be a private conversation.

Naruto at least thankfully hasn't picked up on his presence yet despite getting this close and neither has Hinata...

Both are only focused on each other.

-X-

Naruto

"It's just...I mean you don't know me that well, you know; to love me in all." Naruto mutters, feeling his voice crack. He's relieved they've taken to the shade out of the heat, out of her possibly seeing his face warming like this.

However Hinata only smiles at him and his stomach lurches all over again being sent this look she seems to reserve only for him. "I know, but I want to. If you'll let me that is."

"There's no going back once you let her in." Kurama warns.

"I do! Ah, though I'm nobody special really!" Naruto blurts out quickly with a chuckle, all the while ignoring Kurama's grunt he is acting silly.

Again.

He straightens himself up off the bark of the tree, gaze falling away from Hinata's to the distance. The forestry and mountains to the East are deep and lush with vegetation and somewhere within all that there is a clue of where Sasuke has gone or planning to go next he's sure.

"I don't think it's the best idea to associate with me though Hinata. The Akatsuki are still going to be coming after me and I wasn't even strong enough to hold my own against Pain. On top of that I still need to knock some sense into Sasuke's head before he does something that makes him end up in the Bingo Book if that hasn't already happened." Naruto considers.

There are too many variables going on, too many uncertainties.

'Will I lose control if she gets injured again or worse, killed in front of me?' He frowns.

Kurama snickers, probably waiting for such a moment to come.

He feels her hand intertwine with his making him look back towards her. For being a shinobi her hands lack the familiar calluses and old scars typical from a veteran or someone who has been on the front-lines of a war and risky missions too many times to count...

No, hers are soft and comforting.

"Easy to break or crush in." Kurama muses.

"Let me come with you Naruto." Hinata asks after a moment, squeezing at his hand lightly.

His eyes widen just a fraction, hope blooming before he squashes it back down. Hiashi would never approve of his eldest daughter traveling out of the village with him alone, even if she is no longer the heiress of the clan. Maybe his opinion of him has changed, but it's hard to tell with his typical stoic expression.

And while truth be told her byakugan would help in tracking down rogue shinobi faster that will be coming after him, it is more so the desire to not go on this journey feeling so alone that has him nodding.

Because even Yamato-sensei treats him more like something to be watched than actual company, around to make sure he doesn't do anything hasty or lose control again.

His chest feels lighter seeing the pure happiness in knowing she can be with him...

'Love.' 

That one word meant so much to him.

"Hey um, how long have you actually been in love with me you know?" He asks, unable to hide a silly grin. How does one know when they're in love anyways? Is it the rush of the heartbeat or this feeling of dizziness that becomes all consuming of your every thought?

It is Hinata who is doing these things to him, burrowing into his thoughts so much as of late that Kurama can even use her name just to rile him for a reaction.

Crimson burns at her cheeks and he feels his grin widen, shifting closer to her until their shoulders brush.

Violet eyes sparkle, rubbing her fingers nervously against his knuckles where their hands remain joined.

"...A long time Naruto, since our Academy days."

-X-

Sakura

'Code blue in bed 5! Code blue in bed 5!' A voice shouts over the intercom.

And just like that, her lunch break is over.

Dr. Fukuda clears a path for her, Nurse Harada already in the middle of chest compressions when she steps in. It's the same gentleman Mr. Ishida who came in this morning after complaining of shortness of breath, most likely due to the smoke inhalation he sustained from Pain's assault.

'Not today! Not yet Mr. Ishida!' She yells mentally, barking out orders to get the defibrillator ready from the crash cart. The jolt doesn't work, his rhythm still erratic and body much too still.

Another IV is put in as he is intubated; medications are pushed and yet his chest remains frozen, heart and lungs failing as his eyes turn glassy.

They're losing him...

She swallows, beads of sweat forming on her brow. He only came in today merely because of his wife's nagging, promising her he would be home in time for supper with her and the grand kids when he shooed her off at the entrance.

'All our actions aren't enough.' 

"We should call time of death." Dr. Fukuda voices from her side after the 6th cycle of CPR has done does nothing to improve his outcome. His skin has started to take on an ashen bluish-gray, circulation slowing down.

The room feels colder just having to utter those words aloud, throat tight as she nods letting him announce to cease all measures.

Her nails dig into her palms watching the code team and nurses help prepare another body now for the morgue. Pain's attack may have long since ended, but the effects of it persist here within the hospital's walls from infected wounds to respiratory ailments not always fully visible until it's too late...

"I'll give Lady Tsunade a report; don't worry." She states before Dr. Fukuda can ask, slipping back out in the hall to catch her breath.

She counts off from 10 slowly in her thoughts, until her hands are no longer pulsing and her heartbeat is calm once more.

Tsunade's office smells of liquor and she bites her tongue not to comment on her increased day-drinking again. Amber eyes don't shift up until she closes the door behind her rattling a stack of files next to her head, cheeks flushed and wet as she sits up slowly.

"You can stay home you know My Lady, at least until you feel 100% better." Sakura remarks.

Tsunade snorts in response, wiping blonde locks sticking to her face out of the way. "Is that your kind way of saying I look like shit?"

A half-smirk crosses Sakura's face then at her language. "Your words not mine."

But she is still hurting that much is obvious observing her paleness, Jiraiya loved her even when she cracked his bones for peeping or was drinking her sorrows away like this.

And maybe she would've given him a chance if not for Dan's memory, the way he died clinging to her...

"Alcohol makes you forget for a little while at least Sakura. Don't you want to do that sometimes when it comes to Sasuke?" Tsunade hums, ignoring her glare pouring herself a 4th glass while pushing a mixed cocktail shot towards her.

Sasuke is supposed to be an off-limits topic.

Because somewhere within that darkness he has given into is still the boy she fell in love with, they just have to draw that side of him out again even if by force.

This bar is packed with other patrons Sakura notes glancing around, air stuffy with sweat and heat of their bodies so closely swarmed together. They all want to do what Tsunade suggests though at seeing tears hurriedly blinked away to calls for another round of drinks.

Yes, the night is a success if all the people here can do just one thing: Forget.

'Yes...No.' She couldn't even give her a proper answer in her thoughts, accepting the shot at her teasing look.

The taste of the bourbon and sake had burned at her throat, making her cough wildly and Tsunade snicker she would be an utter lightweight at anything stronger.

"Drink this." Sakura orders now, tossing a water bottle at her pushing away the memory from nights ago.

Even in her drunken haze she catches it, cracking it open and straightening up properly.

"Another death?" Tsunade guesses after she finishes gulping nearly half the water down.

Sakura simply nods, leaning forward. "Mr. Ishida came in to the ER this morning for shortness of breath and low grade fever. Chest X-ray showed inflammation of his alveoli and bronchioles relating to evidence of pneumonia. He was started on breathing treatments by respiratory therapy along with antibiotics and was doing well until his oxygen saturation abruptly dropped. Code team was activated by Nurse Harada."

"How long was CPR done for?" Tsunade questions.

"Over 45 minutes, his cardiac rhythm never came out of V-fib before he fully arrested and went into asystole." Sakura finishes.

Tsunade is silent for a long minute before she nods, eyes softening. "You did all you could. With his older age along with a history of asthma and hypertension on top of that smoke inhalation sustained, his chances for survival decreased drastically."

She pushes back from her chair then, standing to stretch and take in the view. Sakura follows her gaze taking in the warm air blowing in through her open window, noticing then a sealed letter atop her folders and pausing. Her name is written in that unique ink lettering that can only be from one person.

'From Jiraiya?'

"Naruto was here?" She asks aloud before she can think any more on it, reddening at Tsunade's narrowed eyes when she peers back at her and sees where her attention has gone.

She waves off her nosiness though, nodding. "Just left a few minutes before you stepped in. I don't know if I can bring myself to read whatever that pervert left for me though...at least not yet."

'Naruto was here and I missed him again.' Sakura muses, however she still hadn't thought of anything proper to say to him on his loss now that focus has moved past Pain's attack to rebuilding the village.

Treating him to ramen seems too minuscule, something he does everyday anyways.

"He wants to leave the village soon, train with this other tailed beast in Kumo and explore what each nation can teach and offer him so he can be ready when the Akatsuki strikes again; just a heads up." Tsunade relates.

And Sakura feels her stomach coil taking each word in, mouth going dry before she can even speak. 'That will leave us another member short again.'

But then Team 7 has never been the same since Sasuke's defection, since Sai reminded them of all their faults...

"Lying comes easy for this team I've noticed. Kakashi-sensei seems to be ignorant to all of your problems or at least pretends to not see them. From Sasuke's revenge boiling over, Naruto's neglect, to your love for Sasuke despite how dangerous he has become." Sai considers with a dry smile looking up from his rice bowl, paying no mind to Sakura's tightening fists. 

Before she can even counter him he goes on, onyx eyes watching her carefully. "It's true. Naruto knows how far you're willing to go to stop Sasuke if the opportunity arises. Could you really kill him yourself when you still love him?"

Maybe that's why Naruto keeps things from her now, not wanting her to act recklessly or pretend her feelings for Sasuke are gone when they're not.

"He won't be alone, Hinata will be joining him it seems." Tsunade adds, smiling at her brief shock taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata?" Sakura parrots back, recalling Ino's nudging with the roses.

It was really working?!

Well, Naruto can have his secrets then just as she has her own. Friends don't need to share everything like Sai seems to think nor do they pretend their team is perfect when they're still fixing themselves. Some things are kept only between lovers.

And as well there are things about Naruto that she'll never know or understand.

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"It's okay to come in?" Hinata asks, peering around as if his landlord or neighbors care when he has visitors over as she stands just outside the threshold of his apartment door.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with you spending the night over at Naruto's so suddenly." Hiashi frowns.

What happened to meeting with them over dinner? They were going completely out of order from what they previously discussed!

"Father, we'll sleep in separate rooms; nothing will happen! If I plan to travel with him I have to get used to being near him and I can ask us all to meet for lunch this weekend to further go over this; I promise. Please just let me help him through this difficult time he's having." Hinata reasons.

Neji lets his retort die on his lips, knowing about his recently passed sensei. 

But Hinata is dropping this on them abruptly, that she'll travel and train with Naruto in only 2 weeks time. Perhaps they should've expected this after hearing her confession, that the best way to get stronger and connect more with Naruto is to go on journeys with him.

"Let us know immediately if he doesn't act like the upmost gentlemen towards you Lady Hinata." He decides after a moment.

"Yes, we'll come in the middle of night if need be!" Hiashi adds.

No, that wasn't going to be necessary Hinata had reflected at the time but wisely kept to herself.

"Sure, it won't be my first time having guests over you know!" Naruto chimes.

Though he badly wishes he had cleaned up if he knew was going to bring somebody over, hoping she isn't squeamish or disgusted like most of their classmates are when they see how messy he is.

'It's very Naruto, this whole area.' Hinata considers, eyes roaming over discarded ramen cups and laid out scrolls strewn about.

Naruto forges ahead into his kitchen, wincing at a pile of unwashed dishes now laying in cloudy water the color of mud and ash. He isn't sure if he can even offer her any snacks or drinks, trying to recall the last time he actually went shopping.

'Crap. Crap. Crap!' Naruto internally berates himself.

There's no way Hinata will want to stay, even he is finding this all repulsing despite living with it for days now. If he wasn't so distracted with Pervy-Sage's death maybe these piles wouldn't have gotten so big...

"You lived this way before that man died and you know it; you've always been slovenly. Grimy." Kurama points out.

"I can help you clean up a bit, at least so that you can see your floor again!" She jokes behind him, already reaching for a trash bag.

"Ah, you don't have to! I mean, it's my fault for being a slob." Naruto counters, gritting his teeth that he is essentially agreeing with Kurama on his poor habits.

But Hinata didn't leave and soon enough they can see his wood flooring again properly.

He fixes her with a serious look as soon as they finish taking the trash bags out to the bins and head back inside. "I don't know much on the Akatsuki except for what Pervy-Sage found out about them and the ones who had already targeted other tailed beasts."

Hinata nods, counting off with her hand. "Well there is Pain or aka Nagato who was their leader until his death now. His second in command seems to have been the blue-haired woman Konan, though I don't believe she'll go after you."

"The ones that are already dead are Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kazuku, and Itachi recently going by the latest rumors that I can think of off the top of my head." Naruto adds in.

Hinata reaches for a blank scroll nearby the kitchen table, writing out descriptions of each of their abilities next to their names.

"We know there are only a few tailed beast left that haven't been captured and subsequently killed. We additionally don't know what their true end goals are either in trying to get every last tailed beast except power." Hinata concludes.

On top of this there is Sasuke whose allegiance may or may not lie with the Akatsuki too or if he is just simply using them as pawns in completing his revenge.

They brainstorm through suggestions of counterattacks and ambushing them in surprise before Naruto halts them, realizing how late it's gotten at seeing it approach 11:00 pm.

While Hinata said it was fine to stay over, he didn't hear those words from Hiashi or Neji himself. He hides his fidgeting hands beneath the table, nobody has ever been at his apartment this late...

"I can take your couch-" Hinata begins, Naruto rapidly shaking his head before she can finish that sentence.

His bed isn't perfect, though it's much more comfortable than the lumps and tears littered throughout his sofa. While Hinata heads over to his bathroom to get changed into her pajamas his mind drifts, this is really happening.

"You're foolish to think this will last." Kurama scoffs.

Night is when he is loudest, in the darkness where not even moonlight falls he can remind him of everything, resurface memories he has buried deep he never wants to see again.

Or for anyone to know.

Hinata quietly whispers a goodnight to him at seeing him dozing off and it is then soon after he slips into the first nightmare, the same painful flashback.

He is back on the battlefield facing Pain only Pervy-Sage is there as well, already bleeding out and motionless too far away to reach. Hinata will jump in as before just as always no matter how hoarse his voice gets in protest and then he will see red when one of Pain's dark rods crushes down on her...

"I'll take over your body again one day soon and nobody will be able to stop me." Kurama predicts, as if it is already fact.

"Naruto, Naruto! Are you okay? You were shaking and groaning in your sleep." Hinata's voice returns, blocking out Kurama's voice and he shifts up rapidly nearly falling off the couch. A layer of sweat stickily resides on him, brushing away the dampness coating his head.

He's back in his living room, dream fading into stretching silence. It's still late in the night, streetlights still visibly on through the slits in his blinds casting orange to white shadows.

"I'm fine...just a bad dream." He manages out, reaching for Hinata's hand just to be sure.

Her warmth and her touch are real and his heartbeat gradually slows.

Hinata reaffirms her hold with a light squeeze, slipping into his blankets beside him. "I'm here."

Naruto nods, unable to find anything else to say to express his relief. If he falls asleep again though he's sure he'll have another variation of that dream or he will be forced to bear to witness grisly images of people he's harmed when Kurama takes over...

And throughout all of them there will be nothing he can do to stop himself.

-x-

I blame my friend for my continued love of this couple lol! Nah just kidding, but yeah I am continuing this. Not sure how long it will be or how fast I'll get through it but I can see an end to it. Let me know your thoughts as always or any ideas/questions you may have!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	3. Of Possibilities

Chapter 3: Of Possibilities

Hiashi

"What other foods does Naruto like to eat besides ramen?" Hiashi asks aloud, looking over various menu options of the closest restaurants by the compound.

There is little to nothing he knows about Naruto beyond who his parents are and the beast that resides within him.

But today would change that.

He looks back towards Neji and Hanabi at their silence, frowning at their equally perplexed looks.

"That is a question for Hinata Father, not us!" Hanabi huffs at seeing his mildly annoyed look. She was the Naruto expert, not them. And besides, she was sure he would be fine with any food they offered him to change up his near constant ramen diet.

"Uncle, we don't need to do anything extravagant. Naruto is quite an easy person to please based upon my observations of him in and outside of missions." Neji notes.

Their attention falls to the main foyer at hearing footsteps approaching, Hinata coming into view carrying a range of grocery bags.

"Sorry, I'm late! I woke up later than I meant to." She apologies, gaze falling to the strewn pamphlets covering the kitchen table.

'Well, really I didn't fall back asleep until Naruto did.' Hinata notes to herself, but they didn't need the extra details.

"Perfect; just who we needed to see! Father is utterly lost on what lunch option we should go with for when Naruto comes by later." Hanabi proclaims, taking Hinata by her free hand to point at the various choices.

Hinata blinks, studying them for a long moment before setting the paper bags down on the table. "I think it would be best to go with a home-cooked meal actually. Besides, most of these pamphlets are old considering a majority of these restaurants are currently closed for repairs or unfortunately out of business from Pain's attack."

'I should've done further research.' Hiashi sighs, clicking his tongue. Of course it would be hard to find any businesses open for even dining in right now.

And even then, would the food be as good knowing what could be weighing on the cooks and servers minds?

Hinata claps her hands, getting their attention. "There's no reason for any of you to worry! I'll make Naruto a variety of foods that will appeal to his tastes, he isn't that hard to satisfy when it comes food anyways."

Neji gives him an 'I told you so' look from the corner of his eye and Hiashi coughs, shaking his head. "Nonsense! There's no need for you to prepare the meals alone. We can have the attendants take care of this or-"

"No Father, I want to do this with my own hands. It wouldn't be right to pass this task off to somebody else." Hinata emphasizes, interrupting him.

Hanabi helps with assorting the items out of each bag, she's watched Hinata enough times in the kitchen to know exactly where she likes everything set up when preparing a dish. "Then let us help you Big Sister! It's the least we can do."

Hiashi and Neji nod their agreement, leaving no room for argument.

"I've never seen Father cook?" Hinata whispers making a grin break out across Hanabi's face as she sets up the chopping block and knives.

"There's a first time for everything!" She chirps back.

The sun is high in the sky by the time they're done, kitchen now filled with the aroma of spices and broths. A slew of tempura bowls, gyoza, tonkatsu pork cutlets, and rice with steamed vegetables are ready to be lined on the main dining table.

Now they just needed the guest of the honor.

'There's nothing to worry about.' Hiashi reminds himself at seeing Hinata leave out again to get Naruto.

Still, he takes to pacing outside on the patio trying to distract his thoughts. At this time of year the pond takes on an aquamarine hue, reflecting the amber to fuschia flowers lining the garden.

Hanabi blocks his path by the time he makes his 4th lap around the pond, lilac eyes narrowing in concern.

"Father, relax. Big Sister knows what she's doing." She remarks, guiding him to sit on the patio's steps.

A breeze falls against them and for the first time he notes Hanabi like Hinata has grown just a bit taller, assured of herself and all the world has to offer her. She absently twirls a finger through her brown locks and he imagines this time next year it will be past her shoulders.

His daughters really were changing right before his eyes.

It doesn't ease this tightness in his chest though, unsure how to quell it.

"Hinata really loves Naruto as you already know now, Father. I don't really understand what she sees in him, but she isn't afraid of him. I actually think overall he's changed her for the better." Hanabi muses softly.

'Yes, but what of Naruto's feelings for her? Hinata sees through all his faults even though I don't believe he's learned to fully control that beast within him. I'll have to trust in Hinata's word though that he won't harm her, that they'll look out for each other through this planned journey.' Hiashi considers, but keeps to himself.

He'd get an accurate read on Naruto before the day was done, on how to help him and mainly make sure he was leaving Hinata in safe hands.

They both turn turn at hearing Ko announce Hinata has returned, flash of blond hair in the corridor as Hinata leads Naruto around. Hiashi nods his thanks, helping Hanabi to stand as she shoots ahead of him to greet the boy.

'It's time already.'

-X-

Naruto

The Hyuga compound looks even bigger inside than it did outside.

He tries not to gape at long hallways, the fanciful wood carvings passed down from generations lining the sides of each door. So this is what it's like to belong to one of the old clans of Konoha.

"You belonged to a clan too at least on your Mother's side before it was destroyed. Just like the Uchiha, the Hyuga or any one of these 'old' clans to Konoha can easily be toppled with the right attack or influence. I'm sure the branch family begrudges the main family they serve." Kurama scoffs.

Hinata he's sure doesn't like the idea of the branch family either or their long history of servitude to the main family, something hopefully they can work together to dissolve in time.

For now, he just needs to make a good impression!

"Thank you for having me over you know!" Naruto states, wincing at his verbal tic. Hanabi laughs while Neji and Hiashi simply nod with barely perceptible smiles, as usual it is their mostly cool expressions that leave him feeling much like a stranger, the odd one out.

"Good luck not making a food of yourself." Kurama taunts.

He pushes him out of his thoughts before anymore of his words can sink in.

"Everyone helped in making this lunch, it will be a change of pace from ramen!" Hinata points out, breaking the silence between them all.

"Oh, there was no need to go through so much trouble for me!' Naruto chuckles, amazed at the sight before him. They truly had created a feast seeing the assortment of foods prepared.

"It's the least we can do after all that you've done for the village and my eldest; no need to be so modest." Hiashi relates behind him and he feels the tension in his chest dissipate just slightly seeing his grin widen.

Maybe he was worried over this gathering for nothing.

Granted, it's still hard to ignore the stares not of Hiashi, Neji, or Hanabi but of the Hyuga manor's attendants who sneak glimpses at him in awe. They peer at him through the corners to the bushes, curious and stunned as to why Konoha's Hero is at the compound eating lunch so casually.

'Am I that interesting?' Naruto asks himself.

No, he isn't.

But the Hyuga are welcoming to him despite being known for their secrecy to stoicism. Even the elder men nod to him in greeting instead of the having the usual disdain expressions he's seen on their faces years ago whenever he was near.

They discuss all the harmless topics, of what his ultimate goals are once he completes training in Kumo, how to negotiate peace talks with the other nations, his basic hobbies.

Beneath this current of safe subjects though he knows they're wondering how he'll handle Sasuke's increasingly dangerous activity, the Akatsuki still coming after him, and eventually attaining his goal of becoming Hokage and truth be told he wouldn't have an answer for them...

Not yet.

"Would you like dessert?" Hinata asks, bumping their knees lightly under the table to get his attention.

"Depends, what do you have?" Naruto questions back, gently brushing his foot along her leg in retaliation.

She flusters in response, pink gathering at her cheeks as if he didn't expect her to be so bold in front of her Father and cousin of all people.

A flash of a smirk crosses Hanabi's face despite surely not seeing their antics, pushing herself back from the table. "It's cinnamon rolls with ice cream! Ko can help me with clearing away the plates while you guys walk off the meal for a bit."

She makes a shooing motion for everyone to obey her order, Neji heading in the direction of the meditation room while Hiashi sits for a moment.

"Actually, could I talk to you Naruto?" He asks, gesturing for him to follow him to his study without waiting for his response. Hinata stills, watching him carefully before relaxing her stance when Hiashi meets her gaze. Whatever they communicated to each other in that silence is enough for her to not interfere.

"I'll wait for you in the garden Naruto." Hinata mentions before she turns to go.

'Okay, so maybe Hiashi did notice!' Naruto internally panics.

Is he angry? Confused? Disgusted?

"I just knew you would screw things up!" Kurama laughs.

His sharp snickering booms in his ears all the way down the hall, fighting the urge to twist at his ear to block out the noise.

Hiashi's office smells of ink and oak-wood, scrolls of various sizes line the shelves with the largest wrapped in silver to gold threads. The room feels cold despite the midday sun pouring in over all the furnishings and again Naruto questions himself if this whole luncheon was a bad idea.

"I'm not going to play 20 questions with you Naruto so I'll just be directly to the point...you know my eldest daughter loves you, right?" Hiashi asks.

Naruto feels his stomach lurch, the memory making his face burn. "Yes, Hinata told me."

"And what of your feelings for her?" He prods further.

"...I'm not sure yet. I mean I was very happy when she told me, you know! It's just um, err well nobody has ever told me they love me in that way. I have been enjoying the little moments we've been spending together so far. Hinata makes me feel comfortable in a way no one ever has before." He admits honestly.

Hiashi nods. 'Nice to know he was truthful with me on this.'

"Good, that was my first question. Now, what of the nine tailed fox? It's a good first step going to Kumo to begin training on keeping in control and I'm sure Jiraiya taught you a few tactics in the time you traveled with him. Neji and I can look into providing further help if you need it as well. Mainly though, what can Hinata do to help you when you experience a trigger inevitably during your journey?" He inquires.

"Yes, what will you do to better 'manage' or 'control' me Naruto?" Kurama adds in mockingly.

Naruto swallows, pursing his lips.

Everything that came to dealing with Kurama was a work in progress.

"Hinata just being beside me so far has been enough to help block out Kurama's influence." He finally says.

-X-

Hinata

'What's taking them so long?'

Should she go 'rescue' Naruto on the pretense dessert is ready? It's a silly excuse, however it will keep Father from interrogating Naruto any further for answers he most likely doesn't have!

The dripping of her ice cream brings her back, taking another bite letting the sugary concoction melt on her tongue. It's a temporary distraction, not enough to keep her eyes from straying back down the corridor.

"You know it's only been around 15 minutes since they've been gone, right?" Hanabi hums out, following her gaze to Father's closed door. It's an unspoken rule not to use their byakugan within the walls of the manor unless it's under attack or there's an emergency in which somebody needs to be found quickly for urgent care, though seeing them won't help in actually hearing what's going on between them anyways.

"Is Father mad though? I didn't want him to grill Naruto over the journey or my wellbeing." Hinata asks aloud softly.

Hanabi merely shrugs, turning her attention away from the door back to the kitchen where her own dessert is melting. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, and don't think I didn't see that amateur flirting you and Naruto were doing earlier!" She adds in teasingly at seeing her face warm, swerving back around to head inside quickly before she can get a word in.

She's on her last bite of ice cream when she hears the familiar click of the office door opening, relieved when the tension and awkwardness she expected aren't visible between them.

Naruto has that effect on people, observing Hiashi give him a friendly pat to his back before heading down the opposite hall to give them privacy.

"What happened?" She asks perhaps too eagerly as soon as Naruto plops himself down beside her on the steps, feeling her face redden at Naruto's amused grin.

"It's confidential! No, he just wanted to know more of what my end goals are out of traveling and dealing with the Akatsuki." Naruto explains away easily.

Hinata shifts then to sit up properly, scrutinizing his eyes carefully for the telltale signs of when cerulean gains a darker hue.

Of when he's lying.

And swallowing down a twinge of hesitation she leans close to him, enough for them to feel the heat coming off their skin despite their jackets as their shoulders bump.

"Was that all?" Hinata gently pushes.

Naruto coughs, squirming. He really is a terrible liar.

"Well, I did promise him you would be safe with me. That this journey is for you strengthening yourself up as well and learning about the cultures of the other nations you know." He responds.

His real answer hadn't been so smooth, but it more or less got the same point across!

A true smile breaks out across her face then, giggling. "I haven't seen Father smile this much in a long time to be honest...he's confident I should say that the future is brighter than anything he originally imagined before knowing what you've done so far."

"Enjoy your Hero worship while it lasts." Kurama warns.

'I'm confident for the future too.' Naruto thinks, though his mouth feels too dry to utter it aloud.

Because more than just reaching peace with Kurama, of finding Sasuke is this warmth he gets just sitting here enjoying what is hopefully the first of many calm afternoons with Hinata. Sunlight cracks through a break in the clouds, sliding along the shade of the trees to the pond making it shimmer.

The scent of cinnamon mixed with vanilla and iris wafts around him when Hinata tentatively leans her head against his shoulder, same body washes and lotions he's becoming accustomed to when he is near her like this.

"Is...Is this okay?" Hinata asks, eyes still fixed on the garden. He can practically feel the heat of her blush, the fear lacing her words if this is too fast for him.

"You're fine." Naruto manages out without his voice sounding too hoarse.

But they're getting distracted and he reminds himself the Akatsuki are regrouping at this very moment, planning their next steps to attempt to capture him again along with any other jinchuriki still alive.

He thinks of last night to further reinforce himself to stay focused, of the scar that now rests along the curve of Hinata's breast where she was stabbed. He hadn't meant to look, only knowing of the mark at seeing her shirt ride up when she had too hurriedly changed out of her pajamas without realizing he hadn't left his room just yet to give her privacy.

'It's my fault she was injured.' The thought makes his chest burn.

It wouldn't happen again.

"What time of day do you want to leave?" Naruto questions, getting them back on track. The guise of nightfall would be best, particularly when he knows a new moon is approaching in the coming days to give them even more leverage in the dark.

Though Hinata surprises him at what she suggests.

"At dawn; right before sunrise. That is when the secrets a shinobi has freshly marked against the trees or paths they didn't properly cover in the night become most visible before being destroyed."

-X-

Kakashi

"Just getting off shift or long night?" Kakashi guesses from Sakura's red rimmed eyes to stained white coat.

They sit at the first café open for the day, lucky to have gotten a seat at how long the line is already becoming at the entrance. This is one of the few shops open that have a ready supply of baked goods and small to-go meals in stock that weren't damaged by Pain's attack.

The aroma of teas, coffees, and spices permeate all around them amid the calls of orders shouted back and forth.

Sakura gives him a humorless laugh, taking another sip of her coffee for emphasis. "Ha Ha, you knew I was covering night shift all this week! Any reason why his couldn't wait until I at least got some proper sleep?"

Kakashi shrugs helplessly, she really does remind him of Lady Tsunade when she talks like that and at the tightening of her fist against her beverage he knows he needs to get on with this.

No matter her reaction to his news.

"I have reason to believe Naruto and Hinata are planning to leave at the end of this week; not next." He rips off the band aid.

Sakura studies her reflection in her coffee for a long few seconds before forcing herself to look at him again. "Well, that honestly isn't that big of a shock really. When have we ever known Naruto to be patient?"

Kakashi nods at this though he can see the sadness behind her words in her verdant orbs, that this truly is another loss of a teammate in a way for Team 7.

"I don't hold it against Naruto and Hinata really; I'm happy that idiot won't be going alone! It's just looking at them reminds me of Sasuke…of what could've been if he had stayed..." She murmurs, more to herself than Kakashi.

Her face hardens again quickly, masking the pain as he has learned to do as well.

"...So when is Naruto going to tell us this directly? I'm sure you got that information through the grapevine and not directly from him. I keep missing him even when I check all his usual favorite spots." Sakura asks.

"Iruka told me; he discussed it with him when he caught them coming from Ichiraku's sometime earlier in the week." He relates. The news hadn't pleased him telling by his disapproving tone of describing the situation, though there wasn't anything he could say to get him out of heading out.

'Naruto knows he can't do this by himself. Yamato is the best option to go with him to at least help keep the Nine Tails from coming out again, but even he couldn't stop him when he transformed quickly through the tailed states." Kakashi reasons.

And Yamato is against Naruto even leaving the village.

"To answer your second question I'm not sure when he'll tell us. He keeps more things to himself these days." Kakashi answers after mulling it over and Sakura nods her agreement with a sigh.

She stretches out her arms then, gaze taking to the mix of pink to violet streaks marring the sky as the day grows brighter. The moon is still faintly visible amid the pastel colors, a reminder night wasn't so long ago. He's kept her too long though he realizes, Sakura has probably been up since yesterday afternoon and it's approaching 7:00 am now.

"If he's going to leave soon it will most likely be at nightfall, like Sasuke did." She muses knowingly.

He watches as she lifts up her drink up again, gulping the rest of the coffee down in one go before balling up the paper cup.

"Let me know if you hear anything and I'll do the same." Sakura regards, making no effort to hide her yawn as she slides back on her work bag.

'I will because this time I'm going directly to Naruto to confirm what I've heard.' Kakashi knows.

"You focus on getting sleep, don't carry any paperwork home with you." Kakashi advises as Sakura turns to go, but she only waves him off. There are far too many ongoing cases that she can't leave to the less experienced staff onboard, though she promises rest will come first.

When he eventually approaches Naruto's apartment he can see the clear outline of his figure, tapping at his window until he turns in his direction.

Naruto blinks adjusting to the sunlight that slides in, blue eyes squinting confused to his presence.

"Kakashi-sensei; what are you doing here? I know we don't have any new missions lined up." He frowns, running a hand through his messy blond locks. In the background he faintly hears the sound of a kettle whistling towards his kitchen before hearing it click off and briefly he wonders if he has interrupted him and Hinata once more.

His room as well is a lot cleaner than the last time he peered around, a set of bags resting by the edge of his bed packed and ready.

'I didn't get the day wrong for when they're leaving, right? Just how close have they gotten in this span of time?' Though he lets the questions sit in the back of his thoughts.

It is Hinata who has loved Naruto so obviously for so long and going by Sakura's recounting of their latest interactions Naruto is finally looking her way as well. Time is of the essence now knowing who their enemy is...

"No, just checking in with you. I heard you and Hinata will be setting out soon." He responds smoothly.

Though Naruto only arches a brow, sardonic grin rising up his lips as he nods to the figure behind him. A flicker of crimson flashes in his eyes, gone as soon as it came.

"Oh? Or was Yamato-sensei the one that asked you to check in on me?"

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"Who was that?" Hinata questions, looking out the window. She's sure she heard Kakashi-sensei's voice but the whistling of the teapot blocked it out at the worst time.

His rooftop is quiet now, distinct thumps of movement gone.

Naruto doesn't immediately answer, staring off into the distance and Hinata concentrates her gaze to the forests seeing distinct silver and auburn hair. She turns her attention back to him, to his hands tightly wound at his sides.

"I'm fine." Naruto blurts out before she can ask, Hinata reaching for them anyways.

Nails are elongated, scarlet still visible mixed in with azure when she forces him to look her way.

"What did they say to upset you so much?" She inquires.

"Yamato-sensei, I know he means well though one his main jobs is to make sure the Nine Tails stays suppressed. Right now he finds this plan to go to Kumo, to eventually track down Sasuke to edge too close to recklessness; foolishness in knowing the Akatsuki are still looming about and that Sasuke has every intent of killing me once we cross paths." He explains, keeping his tone flat as possible to hide his anger.

As valid as his points are, he needs to do this for himself. To show he doesn't need to keep relying on any of his sensei to protect or hide him from the dangers of this world.

Naruto pauses, taking a slow breath in before continuing. "Being a prominent Hyuga clan member as well he has reservations over you traveling with me. We disagreed and left it at that for now."

He imagines Hinata will be annoyed, pearl orbs narrowing in disgust to match his own frustration swirling.

"Then I'll make sure his concerns are unfounded. Yamato-sensei is looking out for you Naruto as he's the only one who can-" Hinata begins.

"I don't need Yamato-sensei, I won't ever learn to control Kurama on my own if I kept relying on him you know! When you're beside me I feel better; I don't hear his voice as loud in my ears or startling me awake." Naruto interjects cutting her off.

A bloom of red encompasses her face, Hinata shifting her toes.

'Yamato-sensei wants what's best for you Naruto, don't forget that." She murmurs, finishing her statement.

But Naruto only half hears her, squeezing at the tips of her fingers that still rest in his hands.

It is these hands that can easily shut down a person chakra's system in seconds, fingers that lovingly stroked through his hair flicking away dirt or tap at his cheeks waking him from naps that went on too long.

Soon enough he knows with all that Hinata is capable of she will have to put her clan's skills to use, to paralyze, to burn...

And maybe even to kill.

-x-

I gave into my inner fangirl and bought some Naruto/My Hero Academia collectibles and T-shirts. Currently wearing one of them just thought I would share that with you all lol! It's nice to see so many people like fandoms even long after the shows are done and I needed some joy with the way things are in the world right now. Writing/Reading are a good stress relievers well!

Let me know your thoughts as always or any questions/ideas, the journey to Kumo officially starts in the next coming chapters with some tweaks to canon!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow


	4. Of Encounters

Chapter 4: Of Encounters

Hinata

"Wake up." Hinata repeats, nudging Naruto's shoulder with a bit more force than necessary until his eyes finally open for her. He yawns and stretches before lazily letting his head rest back against the curve of her neck bringing another wave of warm shivers down her back. Sometime in the night he had tangled himself against her when she's sure he had been on the opposite side of the tent right before they had gone to sleep.

"5 more minutes." Naruto slurs out.

"No!" Hinata hisses, squirming out of his hold before she feels her face grow any hotter.

They've already slept an hour too long, even if the sun isn't quite up yet.

Dew and frost line the sides of their tent when she zips it open, far enough away now from Konoha that the nights are no longer warm. They should reach Kumo by tomorrow afternoon or evening at the pace they're currently going.

"Is Yamato-sensei still behind us?" Naruto questions behind her sounding more awake and Hinata takes a glance to the trees to see the familiar outline of his figure still there amongst the darkness. Pretty soon these forests will give way to the familiar rock formations and mountains that touch the clouds that she's seen in books describing Kumo's landscape.

"Yes; in the trees just a couple of feet away for right now." Hinata answers.

There's a strange tentative agreement between the two for now, that he wouldn't disturb them on this journey unless absolutely necessary remaining out of sight for the most part. If Naruto's plans don't work, then he must consider Yamato-sensei's ideas and plans as a second option.

Even if said second options are the complete opposite of what he wants.

Naruto sits up properly and she can feel his steady gaze on her back, maybe wondering if he said anything embarrassing or weird in his sleep (he hadn't). She can still feel the heat on her face though knowing he rolled over to her to get extra warmth and neither can really find anything to immediately say.

"We should eat a quick breakfast then head out." He finally murmurs.

His cobalt eyes shimmer with specks of gold lit by the coming sunrise and Hinata feels herself smile because despite these tiny bumps in the road so far they've made progress.

Naruto is determined as ever to reach his goals and she too will use this journey to discover her own personal strengths.

It's right as they reach along the border of Kumo's territory though does she sense they're being watched from the shadows. Naruto must gain the same feeling as well, stopping in place.

"We're not here to cause trouble." He announces.

"Ugh, I told you we weren't being stealthy enough!" The first voice hisses, rattling the shrub of leaves they've hidden in.

"You're the one who delayed us getting on the road yesterday! We could already be halfway to Konoha by now if it weren't for you being so damn cautious all the time on things we don't even need to worry about for this trip!" The second voice snaps in return.

Naruto and Hinata blink, observing carefully as the one of the pair hops down from the trees to them.

The first voice, a guy peers them up and down, whistling aloud when he takes note of their headbands. He calls out to his partner then, gesturing for her to come get a better look too. "Hey Karui, these are shinobi from Konoha. A guy and a bustier girl than you!"

"Duly noted Omoi." Karui replies dryly, amber eyes narrowing onto Naruto as she leaps down beside him. Naruto himself frowns at Omoi for his comment, stepping just a bit closer to Hinata to block her view of him and vice versa.

An awkward silence falls over them, the crackling of leaves and the gravel below filling the void until Naruto clears his throat.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and beside me is-"

"We know who you are." Karui cuts him off, golden orbs stormy and annoyed that nothing is apparently going as they originally planned.

"I suppose it's good in a way that we've crossed paths. We're looking for one of your men: Sasuke Uchiha." Omoi points out.

Hinata feels Naruto stiffen beside her, enough for Karui to smirk and Omoi to arch a brow. The name Uchiha is synonymous with negativity as of late and she braces herself for whatever news they have.

"...Sasuke isn't within the village at the moment. What do you need to see him for?" Naruto questions after a moment.

Before Omoi can speak again though Karui snorts, stepping forward. "Don't play dumb with us. Defending a murderer, huh? Just because he's one of your own doesn't mean he can be absolved of this crime. Omoi and I intend to get our revenge for our fallen master!"

Her words drip with pure venom and malice, sending a shockwave through the air.

"Looks like your so called friend has fallen deep into the abyss!" Kurama chortles, egging him on.

He doesn't wait for Naruto's response, whatever explanation he can provide for Sasuke killing someone isn't going to sway him.

"I wouldn't mind watching an Uchiha die." He adds on, continued rumble of laughter singeing through his ears.

"Shut up!" Naruto finally roars, looking back at him. If he actually listened to Kurama he would be locked up or on house arrest, unable to leave the village and faced to deal with civilian and shinobi alike gazing at him in fear, keeping their distance...

But Kurama only grins, crimson eyes shining with mirth.

"Ah, there's your anger! Your fury."

"What? All I say is the truth! Our master Killer B's death won't be in vain so tell us where you're hiding him already!" Karui asserts seeing his balled up hands.

Naruto swallows, chest tight between Kurama's remarks and hearing this sudden news. The man he was supposed to train with is apparently already dead.

By Sasuke.

"I...I know what it's like to lose a master; really I do. I just lost my sensei Jiraiya to the same man who destroyed our village just recently; we can't even retrieve his body for a proper funeral. And as much I felt like you both wanting to avenge and kill his murderer; I didn't." Naruto finds his voice.

Still his body feels hot with frustration knowing they aren't going to listen to him fully despite their slight surprise at hearing how decimated Konoha currently is. Kurama is right in the sense that Sasuke is indeed in a seemingly bottomless chasm.

And there is nothing he can do about it for now, orders will be made to kill him...

Karui crackles her fists, clicking her tongue. "If you don't want to give us answers, we can just beat them out of you. It would be great to blow off a bit of steam before going for the main event."

Hinata side steps her before her fist can connect to Naruto, twisting her arm and jabbing all the way up to her shoulder until all the chakra networks are shutdown.

Perhaps it's a good thing Naruto never got to say her name aloud, but her eyes giveaway the clan she belongs to.

Regions far and away already know what the Hyuga, what the Gentle Fist can do in close range.

'That will at least keep her from using her dominant hand against us.' Hinata notes, deactivating her byakugan.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't intend to just stand by and let you attack Naruto. You stayed so focused on him that you seemed to forget for a moment my presence as well." Hinata notes at Karui's hissed curse for her.

'I didn't know Hinata could move so fast.' Naruto considers in awe at her skill.

And without hesitating she had moved in to protect him while quickly ensuring she wouldn't get the brunt force of her fist either. There's much about Hinata's training and process he doesn't know, breaking his stare from her at seeing her partner now scowling.

Omoi grits his teeth, glint of his sword being drawn hitting the sun.

"Tell me something, did you see your Master's body fall with your very own eyes? Did someone who was directly there to witness his supposed death report it back to you?" Hinata asks before any more fighting can ensue.

Omoi pauses, glancing to Karui who in turn looks to Samui who has been silently watching them all from a few feet away.

"No, none of us saw it for our own eyes. It is based upon pieces of info we heard and the lack of any updates from our Master Killer B to the Raikage as of late. Truth be told, our reason for heading to Konoha was to let your Hokage know we intend to take it upon ourselves to get rid of Sasuke and the Akatsuki in general." Omoi eventually says.

Samui holds up her hand before Omoi can say anything else, too much for strangers to hear.

Konoha is still over a day's journey away, they'll finish that discussion with Konoha's leader and advisors.

"We're heading out now. I'm not sure what you two will find in Kumo, but Killer B won't be there." Samui states before gesturing for Karui and Omoi to follow her.

The pair give them long stares before doing as she asks, disappearing back into the forestry and sloping mountain ranges.

Hinata looks back to Naruto as soon as she no longer senses their chakra, squeezing at his hands before he can hide them back in his pockets.

"Relax, Kurama."

-X-

Naruto

"How does she know my name?" Kurama repeats.

It's the first time he's hearing Kurama sound perplexed, surprised even.

He would like to know as well though he imagines she heard him mumble it in his sleep. Either way, it isn't important right now.

"We learned a lot more than we expected from those two, not enough though." Hinata notes.

"Don't worry, I covered that front using some tracking seeds they just stepped on. We'll find out exactly where they're heading after Konoha." Yamato adds in suddenly, appearing out of the tree's branches. He can't be sure if Samui knew he was there, but she didn't mention him.

Naruto winces at abrupt presence, particularly at his ghoulish flat look peering between them. "Must you do that?!"

"Yes, if it will get you to listen to me." Yamato replies easily.

He points then in the direction of Kumo's main entrance just faintly visible over the rolling fog and clouds. "I see no reason for us turn back around to Konoha now. We can stay within Kumo for a day or two lying low collecting a bit of intel here and there until my tracking seeds give an accurate pinpoint of the direction those three are heading in."

"We'll need some disguises then or more so I at least need to blend in better than how I currently look." Hinata emphasizes, gesturing to her eyes.

These are the very eyes this village nearly kidnapped her over so many years ago, the same event that Father rarely talks about...

This is unfamiliar territory for them all.

'Do I need to put on some cloak or mask as well?' Naruto wonders as he watches Hinata do the hand seals for the transformation jutsu. When the smoke clears her familiar violet hair is a plain copper-brown, eyes a light shade of hazel to match them. Her clothes match that of a regular Kumo civilian, a woman who looks just a bit older and wiser than the teenager she truly is.

A total stranger.

"Naruto, you may need to use the transformation jutsu as well. While news of Konoha hasn't fully reached here yet, most anybody can recognize what you look like from past excursions you've gone on." Yamato advises.

He grunts, but does as he asks. The last thing any of them needs is to be hounded with questions or feel the sense of being watched around every corner.

Their story is they're returning from visiting family in the mountain ranges, members of the Yotsuki clan. They look the part well enough, from their appearances to the fabricated paperwork Yamato already has on hand for them to use as I.D.'s knowing ahead of time they would possibly need aliases.

So for now he and Hinata are simply Nobu and Himari, just faces in the crowd.

The streets are cluttered with a variety of shinobi and officers, bits of conversation picked up the further they move among the droves. From what they can tell, news is just reaching here of Pain's assault at least among the regular citizens. There is talk as well of Killer B's possible death and the Raikage's plans moving forward.

"I heard it's the size of a crater, no way Konoha can recover from this attack!" One man mutters with barely concealed glee.

The uniformed man beside him shrugs, but there's the unmistakable undercurrent of amusement in his tone as well. "Konoha has always been a powerhouse, I don't doubt they'll eventually come back from this if the news is true. However, this is a perfect chance to ensure Kumo gets a bit of that piece of that fallen power while we still can."

"You could go make them regret saying any of that. They've forgotten about the jinchuriki Konoha holds..." Kurama trails off.

An older gentleman appears before he can move, glare instantly silencing the duo for him.

"You two, stop gossiping like a pair of old ladies and get back to work! Or have you forgotten the Raikage's orders?" He snaps.

The pair flush at the wave of snickers that surround them, hurrying back in the direction of a tower to the north.

Hinata or 'Himari' bumps their shoulders lightly, following in the direction the two are rushing off towards. "That's the Raikage's office they're heading for, right?"

Naruto nods, tempted for them to trek behind them when they suddenly get the signal from Yamato: The seeds he gave them are sprouting.

It's time to retire for the day.

-X-

Sunsets in Kumo aren't the same as home, sky a light shade of orange and scarlets covered by the lingering clouds by the time they've all gathered back at the main market square. It is thriving and packed as if it's still the early afternoon, alive as the night stalls open and lightning performances kick off. Yamato passes them both two keys, voice casual to match the easygoing atmosphere.

"For the hotel on the 4th block." He explains at their questioning looks.

Pink instantly spreads across Hinata's cheeks like flames, Naruto shifting uncomfortably feeling his own face grow hot.

Why a hotel?

Yamato arches a brow at their behavior, aren't they a couple? Things like this shouldn't bother them...

Unless Kakashi was lying to him.

"I'll...I'll go get us checked in properly!" Hinata stumbles out, pushing past them before her face grows any more heated.

"Good, you'll finally be alone. You can ask her all that she knows about me." Kurama mentions.

"Or take her to bed, whatever gets answers out of her faster." He adds in when he doesn't immediately respond.

Naruto's glare halts him from saying anything else, cold and sharp without him even trying to take over. Naruto has never been really afraid of him he knows, uncomfortable at times yes, but he's never trembled before him.

And yet somehow he is making him just the bit uneasy, reminding him that someday soon he will make use of his power without losing himself in the process.

"Don't talk about Hinata that way ever again." He warns, anger enough for Kurama to actually not find anything to retort back.

Yamato places a hand on his shoulder, twisting him back around before he can follow Hinata.

"Hinata is a Lady." He states simply as if he somehow just heard his internal argument with Kurama.

Naruto snorts, shrugging off his hand. "Yes. And water is wet, grass is green, the sky is-"

"Don't be a smartass with me! I'm leaving you two alone for the night on the pretense it will look more suspicious if I come along like a third wheel. We haven't completely escaped not being watched by an officer or two. I trust I don't have worry about you behaving like an adult, right?" Yamato cuts him off.

He isn't pleased by his goofy smile that everything will be fine, honestly Yamato-sensei worries too much!

'Room 112.' Naruto reads, numbers imprinted in neat lettering along the side of the key.

He hears the shower running as he slips in through the door, well Pervy-Sage would roll in his grave if he knew he passed up on a chance to peek!

'But this is Hinata.' And he hurriedly pushes the idea down before he somehow tries to rationalize going to attempt looking at her. Hinata is pretty, he knows it in the way she smiles, how her violet hair flows easily in the wind, and the way her eyes shine whenever she is particularly excited or happy. Gone are the days when she could only stutter and turn completely beet red around him, assured enough in herself now to even attack on his behalf going by what he saw earlier...

'I love many things about you Naruto. From your easygoing nature, to your friendliness, but I especially love your confidence. You've never let anyone say 'No' or 'Give up' to you and just accepted it; you push through.' Her voice echoes back into his thoughts, recalling when he had abruptly asked her what made him worth being loved on the way here.

But Kurama is now picking up more and more on his thoughts, this mess of feelings he has for Hinata.

Great.

The shower clicks off sometime between him burying his face into the pillows of the bed and listening to his heartbeat finally slow to an even tempo, faintly hearing Hinata's light squeak minutes later when she opens the bathroom door and sees him.

"You're here." She notes with a pleasant hum, taking the side of the bed opposite him.

And the knots in his stomach increase tenfold, hoping his more perverted thoughts have somehow sunken into the sheets; away and out of sight.

"I'm here." Naruto repeats back, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice.

-X-

Sakura

Ino waiting for her outside the hospital when her shift ends can only mean two things: She's taking a break from running the flower shop letting her Mom or Dad handle the final orders of the day or she has gossip that can't wait.

She isn't one to bet like Lady Tsunade, but she's sure it has to be a latter if this was a wager.

Azure eyes light up as soon as she comes into view, practically hopping up and down. "About time Forehead! Come on, were going to Yakiniku Q for there all you can eat barbecue night! And none of this 'I'm too tired' or 'I have a shift tomorrow'. Lady Shizune told me you have the rest of the week off!" She emphasizes.

Sakura only blinks, though allows her to drag her off as she loops their arms together. This is the first she's hearing that she's getting a mini break from the hospital.

Not that she should complain, her muscles seem to shout in relief at the news.

The restaurant is quickly growing crowded by the time they get seated and she curls her fingers against her stomach hearing it faintly growl. Between the sizzle of beefs and seafood are the rich smells of garlics, spices, and sauces that are a staple of the establishment.

When was the last time she ate? A quick snack somewhere close to noon maybe, or even earlier than that?

Ino eyes her carefully as she feels the beginnings of a blush stain her cheeks, she always could tell when she hasn't been taking the best care of herself.

As soon as the waitress brings their drink orders and gets their meat selections, she's down to business.

"So, this actually isn't so much exactly burning gossip I have to tell you about." Ino relates, voice softening as she looks around ensuring nobody happens to be looking their way or listening in on them.

Sakura frowns, dull thrum of a headache pulsing at the back of her head.

"Well, that sounds ominous." Sakura jokes, trying to keep her tone light despite her stomach's churn.

"It...It isn't good Sakura. At least what I managed to overhear from what Shikamaru was discussing with his Dad." Ino begins.

She leans closer to her then, eyes growing somber and resolute.

"They have reason to believe Sasuke is a wanted criminal now for the murder/kidnapping of Killer B from Kumo and that he is working with the Akatsuki. In the next few days or so Shikamaru will get permission from you and Naruto to...to kill him if any of us come into contact with him." She states slowly.

And just like that her appetite is gone, world beginning to spin.

"...Is that the only option?" She whispers out when she feels her voice return.

Ino nods, scooting back allowing their server to begin laying down the spreads of beef across their table.

"They briefly mentioned arresting him and putting him in confinement, but it seems the Raikage wants blood, that Sasuke is too dangerous to be kept alive." Ino finishes when they're alone again.

Sakura swallows, mouth too dry to find anything else to say. Naruto and Hinata are already in Kumo by now she imagines, they may or may not already know this...

"I figured you should get the heads up Sakura, you know how Shikamaru can be very...blunt about topics like this." Ino sighs.

Sakura nods, forcing herself to begin grilling at the meats, distracting her mind.

The gears turn quickly in her head, the next steps she must do to prevent this from happening. Sleep is pushed to the back of her mind, going over what clothes, weapons, and medicines she must pack now when she gets home.

'I'll need Kakashi-sensei's help to track any and all leads from Kumo. Intercept Sasuke somehow before they get to him...' She decides.

None of it will be easy.

Everything tastes sour and burnt, chewing and swallowing each bite down anyways.

She'll need all the energy she can spare for this plan.

"Thank you for telling me Ino." Sakura mentions looking up from the grill, tacking on a weak smile.

Ino pats at her hand before squeezing at it. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid Sakura! Sasuke is no longer the same boy from our Academy days."

'I know, that's why I must put a stop to this.' She thinks, though doesn't say aloud.

Maybe if she's lucky Naruto won't interfere.

Sakura squeezes it back, the lie flowing out easier than she expects. "I won't Ino; I promise."

But her mind is already made up and Ino must sense this on some level. She squeezes at her hand again, silently telling her best friend she's leaving Konoha tonight.

This new vacation time has just given her an opportunity.

-X-

Kakashi

Sakura comes to visit him at 1:03 AM, posture staying relaxed despite his immediate sense that she is bringing him a painful topic that couldn't wait until sunrise.

Jade orbs shine in the silver of the half moon, pink hair tied up as she adjusts her backpack to her opposite shoulder. If he looks carefully enough, he can see the redness and puffiness layered underneath her eyes.

"I didn't know you sleep with that mask on as well." She scoffs lightly.

Kakashi merely shrugs, eye crinkling. "It stops certain nosy individuals from trying to see my face no matter the time of day. Plus you know already I always have a second mask at ready."

Sakura rolls her eyes then, smile slipping from her face. "Sasuke is apparently with the Akatsuki now and I can't confirm it yet, but he might've killed Kumo's jinchuriki."

She says this all in one breathe, blinking back anymore tears before they can fall against her cheeks.

This isn't all completely news to him, one of Yamato's wood clones had filled him in partially on what he, Naruto, and Hinata had uncovered so far in Kumo. Team Samui as well should be within Konoha in the next day or so to confirm this all.

Where they go next though is what still remains a mystery.

So, I can assume going by your gear on hand you want to track down Sasuke first, correct? Then what?" Kakashi asks.

Sakura straightens, grip on her bag tightening. "If worse comes to worse, I don't want it to be a stranger that kills him..."

Kakashi's eye narrows, a silence falling over them.

He mulls over his next words carefully, wondering how Sakura will take them.

"You and I both know you still love Sasuke, attempting to kill him just puts you at risk for him killing you. If he's fallen down the path of darkness and hate this much and has enough power and skill to take out a jinchuriki, we're going to need to be prepared with other options."

"Like?" Sakura questions, curious and eager for him to go on.

"Outright killing him should be the last resort; it's not an option you, me, or Naruto would want. Talking sense into him isn't going to help either, really I'd say Naruto is the only one right now who could challenge him on a physical level. Thinking off the top of my head though is a scenario in which Naruto wears him out and then we incapacitate him before he can escape." Kakashi reasons.

But this idea relies too much on luck, on Sasuke not having his own backup to support him.

'And really, I assume Sakura doesn't want Naruto to know about any of this. Not yet.' Kakashi muses.

Sakura is quiet, contemplating his idea. "There's too many factors that would involve us assuming Sasuke wouldn't have help or wouldn't have enough chakra left to make a grand exit."

Kakashi nods having had the very same thought, gaze moving beyond Sakura to the forestry and mountains split between the darkness of night and the light of the moon.

It reminds him of Sasuke in a sense, that the parts he buried deep within him the light maybe able to reach still with enough effort. The memories of his days on Team 7, of before the cycle of hate that seems to follow any Uchiha generation after generation struck him...

"Yamato will give us a proper update in the late morning on where Team Samui is heading next. In the meantime, it isn't good to make any decisions in haste. Rest for a few more hours tonight, then we'll head out."

Sakura purses her lips, prepared to argue she's fine to leave now before she nods in resigned agreement. They'll need multiple plans anyways and right now her mind is coming up with little to nothing that is substantial.

"Okay. Between 8:00-10:00 am, no later than noon. We can meet at the old training grounds; just us two. This is something I feel we alone should handle without dragging anyone else in, especially Naruto if we can help it. Naruto doesn't need anymore stress and grief in his life right now." Sakura decides before twisting around, heading in the direction of her home.

Kakashi watches her carefully to make sure she indeed is heading for her house before slipping back inside his room. That old photo of Team 7 on his desk seems like decades ago instead of just a few years.

In another time he could've done so much more as their sensei, trained Sakura and Naruto more instead of neglecting/assuming they would be fine on their own and pushing them off to other teachers respectively. He could've told Naruto more about his family history, of how much his Father meant to him beyond just being his teacher.

And even though he spent time with Sasuke training and advising him not to let revenge and power burn at his every thought, he should've told him about Obito. He would've told him the real reason why he's always late to arrive in the mornings in that he visits the memorial stone daily thinking of him and Rin, of the eye he gifted him with, of these nightmares that maybe he isn't truly dead.

It might not have changed anything, though maybe it would've...

Because now things have come to this.

-X-

Naruto

'I wish I could be as relaxed as her.' He sighs.

Hinata doesn't shift from his gentle poke at her cheeks, the twirl of his finger through her dark locks. The day's exhaustion truly has caught up her and none of his light touches make her stir.

He stiffens as she rolls over on her side abruptly closer to him, breathing out a low sigh of relief when her eyes remain closed. She wouldn't get mad he hopes if she had indeed awoken, that he likes being able to give her this affection he isn't even sure he's doing right.

Yamato's update won't come for a few more hours and sleep has evaded him for the last hour or so.

He's about to shut his eyes again to focus on rest when he hears it, the faintest tapping at the window.

'Am I hearing things?' Naruto frowns, eyes circling the room.

It comes again though in quick series of 5 more taps a minute later, sitting up to see the outline of a figure there now on the window ledge. Whoever this is cracks the window open enough, bringing in the cool air.

And slowly he reaches for a kunai tucked beneath the pillows, freezing when he sees that distinct orange mask; the Akatsuki attire.

Madara.

His face shifts from Naruto to Hinata still maybe asleep despite this new commotion and he grits his teeth feeling rage instantly starting to bubble up. Kurama for once is gleeful to aid him in power, to exact revenge and draw blood.

He's the first to break the silence, gesturing to her.

"Didn't know you brought your lover along for this journey Naruto."

-x-

I'm trying to not rehash canon, I'm sure nobody wants that! At this point in time how psychotic and off the deep end do you guys think Sasuke is? He's a broken person right now and I'm debating with myself how 'dark' or 'evil' he should be. 

Really my friend is indifferent to him and she doesn't care too much how I go about portraying him lol. Anyways, let me know your thoughts and ideas/suggestions as always! You know I love reviews; I mean, who doesn't?!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	5. Of Rumors

Naruto

"So you brought your lover along, huh? A Hyuga too, well known for their clan's visionary capabilities. Love and death go hand in hand though, you know that right?" Madara questions.

'Madara' or whatever the hell his real name is doesn't look like he actually wants to attack him, more like just pass along news.

Or maybe just be fucking annoying.

"You're on the hunt for Sasuke Uchiha, correct? I can tell you right now you're wasting your time and breath searching for him. He's already learned the truth about Konoha, about what has been done to his clan for the sake of so called 'peace'. He'll be back for his revenge on the village after he takes care of some prior business." He explains.

Naruto's eyes narrows. He's being specifically vague on what exactly this 'business' he has to take care of is.

"Consider this merely a warning for now. Not just that Sasuke can't be saved, but that you'll be kidnapped soon enough like the rest of your fellow jinchuriki. Your beast will be extracted and then we'll toss your body away." Madara relates.

And then he's gone in a flurry of wind.

Quickly Naruto turns back to bed only to see Hinata no longer there, form of her apparent sleeping clone disappearing in a puff of smoke. The outline of her figure instead resides in the shadows just by the window, opalescent eyes gazing sharply into the darkness. The area is still now though, only the white of the moon washing over the few trees and rocks visible on the landscape.

"Who was that?" She murmurs out when neither can sense his chakra signature any longer.

Naruto pauses, waiting for the restlessness of his heart to slow. To concentrate.

"He goes by Madara Uchiha, but that could be an alias." He eventually responds.

"You knew this was coming, you didn't need his warning. I can find him faster than you ever will, let me take over and end this chase for good." Kurama scoffs.

Kurama saying that just reignites the sensation of his chest being on fire, sweat beading at his forehead down to his neck. The room grows blurry as he feels his skin grow prickly and hot, clenching his teeth. How is he supposed to stop Sasuke at this point? Stop war from erupting between the nations all over again?

Stop more deaths from happening?

He hears Hinata's footsteps approaching, pearl orbs steadily resting on his figure. She moves to sit back against the edge of the bed, taking his trembling hands in her own.

"Naruto, focus on my voice. Breathe. You're okay." She instructs him.

'In and Out. In and Out.' He copies her pattern.

"This isn't just for you to hear Naruto. Kurama, I sense you want to rush into the situation, though that is just going to get Naruto killed and you captured. I know...I know you and Naruto aren't on the best terms nor have you probably been on good terms with any human you have been sealed into over the years, but Naruto wants what's best for you. You could truly strengthen each other working together." Hinata relates.

"No matter how much she knows on my history, it won't change the fact we can't be friends. In fact, YOU should be against Konoha as well after how so many of it's people have treated you all these years. They only have recently changed their opinions of you after saving the village from further destruction." Kurama mentions after a long pause.

"It's not impossible for us to be friends, you know! I just as much as you want to get rid of the Akatsuki and all my enemies; I'm not wasting time dwelling on the past like you. We should pay attention to the same goals we share." Naruto reiterates.

This is the second time Hinata has helped him forge a proper conversation with Kurama much to his surprise (and probable frustration), it's made the fox beast at least wonder about alternatives besides using another path of bloodshed and violence.

And really, he's sure Kurama is tired of having to go down such a path. Together they could be an unstoppable force and he's sure deep down Kurama must sense this too.

"One day you and I are going to truly team up." Naruto declares.

"...You're so sure of that, unlike my past jailers who only wanted me for power." Kurama eventually considers. 

And unlike them as well, none of his comments have truly stuck, dissuaded Naruto from changing his opinion of him. He no longer sees him as just a beast, a first for him.

Maybe that is what makes him pester Naruto so much wanting him to see reality, and yet still he hasn't broken him.

Perhaps he truly needs to start hearing him out...

"Thanks." Naruto croaks out when the panic attack resolves, forcing on a smile despite how queasy he still feels.

"The...The last time I felt overwhelmed like this was when I nearly broke the seal on Kurama. It was my Dad who came to me then before I gave in; a final fail safe measure for the moment I felt like completely giving in to rage." He remarks.

Hinata nods at him to go on, settling back against the sheets and Naruto follows suit, lavender to blue watching each other.

"I did a bit of research on him as well, or I should say what I read what I managed to find that wasn't locked away. Your Father did a lot for the village and even in death managed to help you." She smiles.

Naruto shrugs, unable to hide a snort. The first thing he did when he saw his Dad was punch him straight in the gut, anger and upset blended together that he is the reason Kurama is within him.

"Heh, well believes in me, you know! Despite not watching me grow up, he trusts that I can help restore peace between the nations eventually. I wish...I wish he had told Old Man Third or even Kakashi-sensei to watch over me just a bit more in the event of his death though. Keeping his and Mom's identities a secret, nobody to talk to on basic childhood lessons, those nights alone..." He trails off.

'Why am I telling her this?' Naruto frowns, realizing he's started blabbering about nonsensical things.

Hinata rolls over close to him, enough for him to smell the vanilla and blossom of her lotions and he feels his stomach flip. "You carry so many burdens on yourself Naruto when you don't need to, your past doesn't define your future no matter what others may say or think of you still."

Her expression hardens, pushing herself to continue.

"And in another time I would've been bolder, as it stands I was too afraid of disobeying Father, of finding the right words to say to you without going completely red or fumbling over my words..."

Naruto grins cheekily despite the seriousness of this conversation, propping his head up on his hand. "Well, you still turn red; that hasn't changed!"

Hinata wrinkles her nose, squirming as she averts her eyes. "N-No, I don't! At least not as much!"

He reaches out a hand before Hinata shuffles away, pulling her towards him. "We should really get back to sleep."

Already he feels just a bit better, glad Hinata doesn't seem to mind his ramblings.

'If Hinata had tried to talk to me back then, I probably would've just been confused as to why. Or maybe thought she had an ulterior motive.'

Anyways, none of this is really important right now, is it? But then thinking of his late Father truly being the Fourth Hokage, of Kurama's earlier words in regards to the village...

As much as he's tried to, he can't completely erase these memories. Strangers who once frowned upon him now smiling at him from ear to ear isn't the easiest thing to just put aside. Their trust is foreign and really he can't be sure if this trust in him will last if they knew about his crueler thoughts...

'You're our hero now! You saved us!'

Hinata's breathing evens out against him and he forces himself to shut his eyes.

There's still the Akatsuki, Sasuke, these knots in his chest having Hinata so comfortably near him like this...

'Stop worrying about it!' He reprimands himself.

But the same one thought circles a final time before he's able to bury it once more.

'People you trusted lied, kept secrets from you to find out on your own.'

And Naruto grits his teeth, hearing Kurama's faint snicker before he can fully drift off.

It is only the reminder that he isn't afraid of him, that things aren't as bleak between them or for the future that finally gets him to quiet.

-X-

Hinata

It's cloudy when they awaken, gray going on for miles blotting out the sun. Naruto is surprisingly up before her, casually slurping at a bowl of ramen while clicking through Kumo's morning news.

"There isn't much even for these stations to report on besides the weather and the Raikage leaving for the summit you know." Naruto mentions as Hinata joins him at the table following his gaze outside.

It doesn't smell of rain, but she senses storms will arrive later in the day hopefully after they've already left.

Yamato greets them for a proper breakfast and the Inn's lounge, coffee in hand already half finished. If he didn't get much sleep either, it isn't obvious from his typical flat expression.

"They're heading for the Land of Iron." He mutters once they've all gotten their selected orders.

"Where's that?" Naruto questions, stirring absently at his tea while eying Hinata. They went in and out of sleep, talking about their families, their fears, old secrets/stories, and really their ultimate goals for the future...

Night seems like the only time they have to themselves to discuss such things before the reality of daylight sets in.

"An icy/snowy country composed mainly of samurai rather than the shinobi lifestyle. It makes sense to use their country as meeting location given their neutral stance on affairs that affect the rest of the nations more than them." Yamato explains.

Naruto nods, moving to take a long sip of his drink now.

"I don't believe at this point I'll be able to change the Raikage's mind based upon what we've learned so far from Sasuke's actions. Though, I'm wondering if we can come to a compromise that wouldn't have to result in his death." He thinks aloud after a moment.

Yamato arches a brow, peering over to Hinata on what to make of that. "I don't understand; Sasuke is a danger not only to those who try to cross him, but to you as well. He won't hesitate to kill on you on sight if you try to get in his way. In fact, it seems like he's helping the Akatsuki in their goals."

Hinata purses her lips, not letting her own thoughts fall into the air at seeing Naruto's clenched hands.

Sasuke doesn't want to be saved, Naruto will just have to witness that for himself...

"Sasuke dying isn't exactly going to solve anything either. People will be after his Sharingan dead or alive." Naruto points out.

But he knows what Yamato means, none of his usual tactics are going to work this time.

"We should focus for now on this apparent upcoming summit in the Land of Iron. Each Kage from every nation will be there and there's a good chance based on the pieces of gossip we've picked up that Sasuke will be waiting somewhere in the shadows as well. While we ourselves weren't invited, this is a good way to connect with them on their plans for dealing with the Akatsuki as well as hopefully prevent further international crises from breaking out." Hinata relates, wanting to switch to a safer subject.

Yamato polishes off the rest of his coffee and eggs, nodding his agreement.

"Let's meet at the center square in 30 minutes. Finish up breakfast and then check out of the hotel; make sure nobody is tracking you before you head out." He instructs.

Naruto picks with the remnants of toast on his plate, brown to black crumbs a stark contrast to the white of the plate. She doubted anyone was going to take them seriously at the Summit, especially not if Sasuke attempted a direct attack in the middle of it.

"What else can I do Hinata?" Naruto murmurs, cobalt eyes focused on his slowly disintegrating bread.

He himself is a jinchuriki after all, and being one in of itself is part of the reason this meeting is even occurring.

And right now as far as he knows, capturing him next is the Akatsuki's primary objective.

"Do what you do best Naruto; don't give up." Hinata states softly and this at least brings a small grin to his lips.

Housekeeping is already nearing their door as they walk down the hall, not missing the long stare she gives Naruto in particular. Even with the transformation jutsu in place he can't help but stick out from his posture to his unabashed way of speaking.

Amber eyes fall to her when she realizes she's been caught staring, nodding in Naruto's direction. "Your Husband?"

Hinata blinks, shaking her head quickly before she feels any warmth against her cheeks. "No, just traveling together."

There's no need to give her any details beyond that.

If anything, she could be a disguised shinobi too.

And it doesn't look like she fully believes her anyways from the way she studies her oddly. She shifts from foot to foot before moving to fold at her clean linens and towels absently to give her hands something to do.

"Oh, sorry for the assumption. It was the way he looked at you in the dining hall earlier that made me think you were another passing by honeymooners. We get them more often at this time of year that want to see a different terrain from their homes, how the thunderstorms look at night to the rolling clouds at sunrise. Though I suppose if you're coming from the mountains you've seen all the sights here plenty of times before." She reasons.

Hinata simply nods politely, maneuvering past her service cart. Her gaze burns at her back, curiosity and suspicion swirling about her demeanor. The sooner they get out of Kumo's territory, the better.

It isn't until she's back safely behind the locked door of their room does the weight of her words abruptly sink in, heartbeat drumming in her ears.

'What look?'

-X-

Sakura

"Why did you tell her?!" Sakura hisses, gritting her teeth not to curse. She jabs her fist into the nearest tree, crumpling it into a mess of cracked branches and leaves.

As soon as she tells Kakashi-sensei about her plans, he runs and blabs it to Lady Tsunade and Shizune!

"Lady Tsunade only woke up a few days ago, you're putting extra stress on her body when it's still in recovery mode!" She goes on, scowling at Kakashi's lack of a response. She can easily picture her master's expression of anger and exhaustion, guilt seeping in that she is now part of the reason it will take her body longer to heal worrying over her.

And amid that there is probably disappointment too, that she didn't trust her enough to come to her about this choice she was going to make...

'She would've talked me out of it.' Sakura knows.

The beginnings of a cold breeze gently tickling her face reminds her to calm down, that there is no use lamenting or complaining about what has already been done. Orange to scarlet leaves crunch underneath her feet, still fresh with the dew of the night. Konoha's streets will soon be filled with the markets opening in just a little over an hour, nerves tingling that they head out already.

"You're her only student and this mission will involve causalities at some point or another. It wouldn't be right to leave her in the dark. You still consider her the acting Hokage, correct?" Kakashi finally voices.

"Of course! No matter what Danzo may say, he is not officially the 6th Hokage to me!" She spits, lowering her voice as it echoes against the trees.

That man had spies around every corner, daring anyone to question his new authority or talk out against the many supposed grand policies he wants to implement that will mark Konoha's strength to the other nations...

In her opinion, he was going to plummet Konoha into even further disarray if he got his way.

Kakashi nods and she follows his gaze beyond the mountain ranges. " I received the update from Yamato shortly before coming here. Team Samui is heading for the Land of Iron, that is where the Summit is being held."

Sakura takes in a slow breath then, enjoying this last final scent of the woods, of these thickets of grass and wildflowers...

Of home.

"Ready?" Kakashi asks not that he even needs to seeing her forge ahead.

They don't take a break until the sun fully disappears into a blanket of gray, air much more blustery and freezing.

At some point it started snowing.

"Let's stop for lunch." Kakashi advises and she follows his lead to the treetops.

In the far distance she sees the jagged teeth of the 3 wolves, they've gone so far but it seems so minuscule now knowing it will take a day or more to truly reach the mountain pass.

The summit will already have began by then.

"How do you want to proceed Sakura?" Kakashi questions, somehow still able to eat at his sandwich and ration pill without removing his mask (or at least not when she's looking).

Sakura pauses, mulling over her next words carefully. For too long her heart has been the one to dictate her actions first before her mind can have a say. It has led her into danger too many times, only Kakashi-sensei is here with her now if plans go awry...

And while she is glad for the moments her heart has led her to give comfort to a man on his dying breaths or to a child nervous about a surgery that will save an infected limb, her heart won't get to call the shots this time.

"The way we should go about this is slowly and methodically. Based on all that we know right now, we can come to the conclusion Sasuke isn't working alone. As strong as he may be, taking on a jinchuriki along with chunin to jounin level shinobi that were working to prevent him from taking the Eight Tails isn't something he could've managed alone." She reasons.

Kakashi nods his agreement to this all, gesturing for her to continue.

She gathers a bundle of leaves then for an impromptu demonstration, they are mainly frozen and laden with snow but they will prove her point anyways.

"An important factor to any team is trust, trust that can be easily broken." Sakura explains, taking one of the frozen leaves to another jabbing the icy point in until it crumbles in her hands.

"Sasuke at this point will go to any lengths necessary to exact his vendettas. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to betray anyone of his teammates if the opportunity arose to get more power or get him closer to these goals of his." She finishes, verdant eyes resting again on obsidian.

Sakura crushes at the remaining leaves, letting the wind carry them back into the forests or to the icy tundra below.

"You want to burn his bridges and connections right under his nose so to speak." Kakashi muses and Sakura feels a small grin etch her lips.

"Metaphorically speaking yes, that's one way to put it." Sakura hums.

It's the earliest action they must take, shake the foundation of Sasuke's leadership and influence on others.

The roar of the wind abruptly grows louder, whistling and scattering up snow to leaves and Kakashi gives her their old hand signal from their days as Team 7.

'Someone's approaching.' She knows.

And in a sharp contrast to all the whites and greys surrounding them she sees hair a startling crimson red leaping through the trees just to the left of them. Their attire matches with the symbol of the Akatsuki she's sure, watching them through the opening in the branches before taking cover.

"Hurry up, Sasuke is going to be pissed if this stupid Kage meeting or whatever is over by the time we get there!" She yells to someone behind her.

'A woman's voice.' Sakura notes.

Before her heart can whisper or jump to any conclusions it is silenced, nodding to Kakashi.

They've just found their first lead.

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"Do you recognize of any of those people Yamato-sensei?" Naruto questions, voice nearly swallowed up by the rapid gusts of wind. Almost just as he had gotten the urge to somehow impede the Raikage from attending this meeting, from declaring Sasuke be officially made a wanted criminal, did he bite back the decision.

"I'm ready to get this over with! Justice will be served for what that Uchiha did!" A growls as he announces himself to the guards before they let him pass.

"Never look weak in front of your peers young or old. No matter your position or stance in life don't beg, Sasuke wouldn't do the same for you." Kurama sneers.

It's strange to actually consider Kurama's advice feasible in this situation.

Weakness, especially in view of all the Kage will make him only look the fool.

"You're right, see there are things we can agree on!" Naruto chuckles.

"Besides each Kage representing their village, I know a few of their advisors on standby yes." Yamato murmurs back answering his earlier question and putting him back to their current situation at hand.

Hinata meanwhile keeps her gaze focused on the Mizukage's bodyguard, specifically to his eyepatch as old stories bubble to life she's heard whispered and repeated through both the main and branch families of a man from Kiri who holds their clan's dojutsu within his right eye...

A knot settles in her throat, there is no proof yet this is the same man from said stories but he matches to the descriptions given of him.

'Ao.' That was his name.

The Iron guards stand perched at the main entrance stoically as each Kage goes in one by one, this vantage point they currently have is about as far as they're going to get without giving away their location.

It is only once the gates slam shut behind all of them does Hinata perk up, activating her byakugan.

"There's someone closing in fast from the right." She whispers urgently and Naruto follows her line of sight quickly, electricity pulses through the air and it becomes clear to them both Sasuke is near.

Sure enough his raven black hair comes into view, disposing of the first guard that questions his business in the area. Naruto stiffens, watching as the second guard falls easily to his chidori despite doing his best to evade it.

'He didn't even hesitate to kill them when he could've easily put them in a genjutsu to stop them.' Naruto frowns, gut coiling as if he was the one who had just been stabbed.

Hinata purses her lips though doesn't look away from the grisly sight. Instead she burns into her memory, that she and Naruto as much as they want to can't save everyone.

"We're not going to engage when we don't know whose with him yet." Yamato warns seeing Naruto move to stand, but he brushes him off with a single glare.

"No, we shouldn't just stand by and continue to watch him murder innocent people! As much as I dislike it, the Raikage has a point that Sasuke can only be stopped through force right now!" Naruto snaps in return.

Yamato produces a blockade of wood before he can leap down, dark eyes hard and impatient at his stubbornness. "This isn't a matter to argue on! Lives are going to be lost, any shinobi or officer knows the risks involved when they choose to go into these fields! Not only that, my job is to protect you from making any rash decisions!"

Hinata grips at his shoulder, pulling him back as well. "We don't want to draw so much attention to ourselves just yet either Naruto! Danzo is within those walls too and I'm sure he is still under the impression you're in Konoha and not just a few feet away while-"

The rest of what she wants to say gets stuck on her lips, a burst of fire shooting right by them skimming her shoulder and she winces at the sight of scarlet quickly staining at her cloak.

"...What was that?" Naruto breathes out in shock, assessing her arm for any other injuries.

He eases her down back into the brush more out of sight and Hinata watches as his eyes soon mirror the red of her blood.

Sasuke attacked them...

Attacked Hinata.

"I'm fine! This is a minor injury I can heal." Hinata mentions, burn already healing up at her use of medical ninjutsu.

Still, she can see the blue of Naruto's eyes completely washing away to a total crimson as his nails and teeth become more pronounced. Vicious.

"I'll handle this." He states, tone deeper and sharper than she's ever heard before.

"I thought I killed all these Iron guards." Sasuke mutters, hands crackling now with electricity about to set the entire tree aflame until Naruto abruptly jumps down to greet him properly. Confusion and surprise flicker in his expression before his own features fill with malice to match Naruto's own.

"You didn't." Naruto voices to his earlier statement, Kurama's voice booming in his ears blocking out everything else.

"Ready to make good on that promise you mentioned earlier of teamwork?" Kurama questions.

Now is the perfect opportunity for them to put to the test if they can truly work together.

"We can make him pay."

-x-

Hello November! My doctor adjusted my medications, so I felt well enough to write this week granted I feel like this chapter is a bit on short end though I didn't want it to drag on nor did I want to go fully into the Kage's discussion of the Akatsuki since I'm altering things. I hope I better balanced out Kurama and Naruto's relationship so that it doesn't feel so dark and unbalanced going forward.

I feel pretty sure now what I want to do with Sasuke in terms of his characterization, but mainly I'm in this for creating more NaruHina interactions that are plausible throughout these arcs lol! Let me know your thoughts as always!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	6. Of Anger

Chapter 6: Of Anger

Naruto

Sasuke like he already expected, has grown stronger since their last encounter. Gone is the same boy he used to get into petty fights and squabbles over, replaced with that of a stranger who has no qualms about killing him.

Onyx eyes watch him with cold precision, awaiting his next move.

"I know that look in your eyes well Naruto. If you're going to try to kill me, now would probably be your best chance. At least if you think you can actually go through with it." Sasuke remarks at seeing foxlike features arise, those of the beast within him.

Same malicious crimson eyes, nails sharp and gleaming.

A bead of sweat forms on his brow, Naruto would be the hardest jinchuriki to capture.

"Surely we're going to make him shut up now, right?" Kurama questions.

As if to punctuate his response to him Naruto growls before dashing forward, dodging the barrage of lightning and fire Sasuke surrounds him with until he is right in range of his face. Before his chidori can pierce into his chest does he pin him back against the nearest tree, nails digging, choking until thin rivulets of red appear.

"Murdering you wouldn't solve the underlying problems of hate, revenge, and power that causes these wars to continue to happen. And it wouldn't stop people like Kabuto or Orochimaru from trying to revive you." Naruto mentions, voice caustic and biting as each word falls into the air.

"It's your only option Naruto." Kurama reiterates to him.

He reminds him of Hinata then, of what Sasuke will do to her, Yamato, and eventually Konoha if he doesn't put a stop to him here and now.

And its then he lifts up his opposite hand, rasengan forming...

"Hey, get back from him; now!" A's voice thunders at them across the way, launching a fist to the ground splitting the earth forcing Naruto's hold to loosen enough for Sasuke to slip back from him.

A cracks his knuckles, creating a new surge of electricity. "No way am I letting you get the finishing blow on him kid; not after all he's done."

'Taking on all of Kage like this wasn't in the original plan. Where are Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo?' Sasuke grits his teeth.

There shouldn't be any other Iron guards around to block their path, meaning its more outsiders that are holding them up.

Damn it, he should retreat though that isn't an option right now.

Because A's booming voice sends the rest of the Kage tumbling back out of the building, surrounding him making sure he has no easy exit out of this rising situation.

He looks to Naruto then, scoffing at the scarlet of his eyes, so enraged over a girl.

"You're this mad all because of the Hyuga?" Sasuke questions.

Of course he's seen Naruto get mad before in the past yes, from ridiculous things like people forgetting his name to more serious concerns like when Gaara attacked the village right after the chunin exams, but he's never seen him this much enraged for Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, or even for himself when he realized he truly was defecting from Konoha.

Naruto bares the sharpness of his teeth, heat of his fury seeming to melt the snow around them. "Hinata isn't just a Hyuga!"

His tone becomes deeper and gravelly and Sasuke can't be fully sure if this is Naruto, Kurama, or them both speaking to him regarding his connection to the woman.

Sasuke merely shakes his head, tired of this conversation, of Naruto constantly obstructing his path and getting in the way of his goals. "People like you and I don't get to have love Naruto, don't get to have happy endings."

And Naruto swears he hears a note of pity to his tone that love is a weakness he's apparently fallen into, fanning his rage.

"He's underestimating you; again." Kurama growls.

With his added chakra he can boost the power of Naruto's rasengan, truly burn away that smirk upon the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke turns away from him, none of this really mattering to him. Danzo should be here among the Kage, though he has yet to make an appearance. He scoffs as he takes note of each village's leader, eyes roaming for the man who knows what is coming for him when they truly meet...

It's too late for now to finish him off it seems, he was already warned of his presence and has escaped through an opposite exit.

Before he can say anything else A's electricity crackles between them like a wall, Sasuke activating his Susanoo wrapped up in a blanket of flames the color of ink just as his punch is about to connect.

"You're not getting away from here!" A hisses.

"Let the grown ups handle this!" Mei adds in, leaping down in front of Naruto unleashing a plume of lava from her lips. It connects with a series of vines, a white Zetsu clone melting to ash from the attack instead.

"You can't be the only one with reinforcements!" It laughs before completely crumpling away.

Mei clicks her tongue seeing the copy, putting up the hand seals for her next move. "Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!"

The forest billows now with smog, fire, and this new acidic mist with at some point Hinata too situating herself beside Naruto gesturing for him to step back quickly.

"Don't." Hinata states and Naruto feels his fury seeping out of him. Now isn't the time to stop Sasuke from escaping when he'll only injure himself in all these ensuing attacks, there will be other chances to confront him...

There is no use in trying to talk him down anymore.

'People like you and I don't get to have love Naruto, don't get to have happy endings.' Naruto frowns, he may not entirely understand the intricacies of love, but that isn't true. From what he's seen and been told of in stories is that love is what drives people, what strengthens them in their darkest moments.

At least he doesn't entirely think love is making him weak or isn't something he deserves when he looks at Hinata.

"There's another figure getting near Sasuke." Hinata notes quietly, shoulders tensing and Naruto forces himself to focus on all that is still happening around him.

Even with the air now coated in streams of black and gray do they see the same masked man from the night before approaching Sasuke now, the same man who has 'taught' Sasuke all there is to know about the world further pushing him into hatred.

He sees their staring before his attention returns to Sasuke, teleporting him right before Onoki can imprison him.

-X-

Sakura

"If you think I'm going to talk, you're wrong!" Karin spits, Sakura deftly avoiding her saliva.

'I hope Kakashi-sensei is having better luck than me.' Sakura internally groans.

Both her and her partner are refusing to talk, not that she expected them to. Her fiery red hair looking at it closer now reminds her of the Uzumaki clan at least what she can recall from the history books, in another time and place it could be useful for them to learn from each other various healing techniques and chakra prowess.

However, such a thing is a long ways away if even ever going to happen based on her current hostility...

Kakashi-sensei is handling she believes his name is Suigetsu's interrogation, at least he's keeping still for him though that is perhaps only because most shinobi know of Kakashi's reputation and skill from past battles and wars.

So, the hardest part of capturing them has been taken care of at least. On some level she's sure Karin knew they were following them, even glancing right in her and Kakashi-sensei's direction before they ambushed them.

Her vibrant scarlet hair sways rapidly around her face at each movement she makes in attempting to get out of her binds, teeth clenching as a sheen of sweat forms on her brow from the futile effort.

And it's in the midst of her flailing does Sakura take note of her skin, of the bite marks littering her arms to her legs...

"What happened to you?" She questions before she can get a better look at each wound. Those aren't the teeth marks of an animal, no they come from a human.

"None of your fucking business!" Karin hisses in return brushing her hand off as best she can and Sakura restrains back a scowl at her stubbornness; they were getting nowhere. Showing any signs of anger or upset is just going to make her shut down even further, what she needs to get out of her right now is information. Fast.

'I'll try a different tactic, maybe that will get her to open up.' Sakura decides.

She recoils from her touch again as she reaches her hand out, pausing at realizing Sakura isn't moving to strike her, but heal her. In spite of her current situation, Sakura can see her muscles relax just slightly at her pain being eased as bruises and scratches of old and new fade just a bit.

'Good, she let her guard down for just a second, that's all I needed.' Sakura knows.

It's enough for her to draw out her syringe from her sleeve quickly, to pinprick her skin between spots of healing her and Karin not feel the sting of the injection...

"You work with Sasuke, correct? I am...or well I used to be one of his teammates. Back in Konoha that is." Sakura begins simply, watching her facial expression for any recognition or changes.

As she expects, just saying Sasuke's name out loud makes her eyes soften before they harden once more. Karin lifts her face to look at her properly, cruel smirk etching her lips.

"Hmm, so you love him too, huh? Well I can tell you this he isn't going to go back Konoha unless it's as a corpse at this point." She laughs humorlessly.

The sting lands as much as Sakura hates it, it lands and burrows into her. But her selfish feelings, her selfish heartache aren't important right now.

She balls up her fists until they're nearly white before quickly unclenching them, not rising to her bait. "You're a sensory type, I deduced that much from watching your pattern of movement throughout the forest. In that case, you can sense other people's chakra. You must see that Sasuke's chakra signature is getting darker and colder with each passing day, right?"

Karin shrugs or at least attempts to, scoffing at the idea. "It's fine if he's becoming more and more darker and twisted, as long as I can be of use to him! Anyways, you wouldn't understand him when you haven't seen him properly in years."

Sakura doesn't immediately respond, green boring into red. A knot breaks and snaps within her stomach at a bitter realization.

'Is this me?'

After all, they both have feelings for Sasuke and at one point said feelings clouded her judgement, made her nearly be okay with this person Sasuke is currently becoming if it meant she could be by his side...

And if she had reached that point she wouldn't have cared who she hurt be it family or friends, that's how far gone she would be.

"You're right; I don't understand. Because the Sasuke you know and the Sasuke I know are like night and day. If it takes beating sense into him to return him back to who he once was then so be it." Sakura responds.

It might even feel good to actually punch Sasuke, to release some of this pent up tension and pain she's been carrying around like weights.

Karin snorts, brows furrowing. Though she didn't look it, she could sense the strength pouring of off Sakura, that wouldn't be enough to take on Sasuke however in a one-on-one fight.

Before either of them can say anymore though a stream of smoke rockets up into the air staining the sky in a reddish-gray, the smell of fire follows and she catches Kakashi-sensei's eye.

The Kage Summit has been interrupted.

"Shit, we're too late; we may have already missed Sasuke!" Karin berates herself, cursing how much things have gone wrong in such a short amount of time.

She'd have to make it up to Sasuke as soon as they managed to rendezvous, as soon as maybe Jugo or some other type of interruption/interference could get her out of these stupid ties.

Karin's eyes narrow, focusing in on the chakra signatures a few meters ahead before her gaze abruptly falls back to Sakura.

"You said Sasuke is gaining a more unstable, sinister chakra, correct? Though I can say the same for the shinobi on your side as well it seems, I sense a very malicious chakra up ahead." She huffs.

Sakura swallows, following the direction of her stare.

'That can only mean Naruto.' She concludes.

Her attention is twisted from the scene though at the sound of new footsteps approaching, shadow of a figure about to loom right over them making Sakura leap back into the trees before a fist can slam into the back of her head. The man lifts up Karin easily right over his shoulders now that she is out of the way, muttering wildly about his missed kill of her.

"About freaking time Jugo!" Karin hisses before they too are shrouded in the smog.

-X-

Hinata

"How do you feel now?" Hinata asks, wishing this tent was just slightly bigger for them to properly share.

'I didn't want either of us to be cold, but I didn't know either we would be sleeping this close again.' Hinata squirms.

Nightfall approaches, moon half visible through remnants of haze and branches. The disaster of the Kage Summit is now hours behind them, though the uneasiness remains. All of the Kage are set to return back to their respective villages to discuss what occurred and create next steps. Sasuke once again managed to run off, allied with the Akatsuki and she shuts her eyes trying to get his coldness, the emptiness of his stare out her thoughts.

'War is inevitable now.' The very thought elicits a shiver.

"I'm fine." Naruto states quickly to respond to her question.

He rolls over to look at her properly and she's invaded with the scent of pine, musk, and a spicy ramen he must've ate hours ago that together is all so utterly Naruto that it makes her face burn at his closeness, at his rubbing away of her goosebumps. Cobalt orbs become dark and thoughtful reminding her of the ocean in a storm. Looking into his eyes she's sure his mind is all over the place, weighed down deep with all he's just learned and saw today.

"You know, Gaara said killing Sasuke would be best if it will create peace. I suppose he's right though I didn't really want to hear it from him." Naruto mutters, recalling how he harshly pushed Gaara's hand off his shoulder at being told what he should do.

She had talked with Gaara too, gotten his perspective on the way he saw this situation.

"Naruto is the type of person to go with option 2, then option 3 if option 2 doesn't work and so on and so forth." Hinata explains watching Naruto walk off to think alone for a few minutes.

Gaara looks back at her before nodding his understanding. "I know this isn't an easy topic for Naruto to digest, however as he too wants to be a leader for your village one day tough decisions like this will have to be made." He warns.

He pats at her shoulder, gesturing in his direction. "I spoke to him in terms as his friend, though you're more to him than just that I sense. He should listen to you better than me."

Pink dusts her cheeks, though she nods promising she will discuss the topic and comfort Naruto as best she can at a later point.

"Oh, before you go Gaara I wanted to ask, what do you know about one of the bodyguards; the man named Ao?" Hinata questions.

Gaara's brows furrow, clearly a strange topic to suddenly switch over to. "Not much, I know he's a renowned shinobi from Kiri having once been a part of their Anbu team. I assume you're curious about his body modification, I can have some researchers look into it."

Hinata smiles a bit then, nodding. "Thank you, there's no need to rush. Anything you may find helps."

The question burns at her of his byakugan eye, planning to learn everything she can about the man. Who did he steal it from?

And mainly can she get retribution for this fallen clan member.

Gaara too it seems sees something between her and Naruto she herself has yet to fully notice whenever Naruto is near her.

"It's not impossible to get Sasuke to see the error of his ways I suppose. Gaara used to be filled with such hatred and bloodlust too after all, though Sasuke's situation is entirely different..." Hinata reminds him, stopping herself.

"If I give up on Sasuke-" Naruto starts only for Hinata to fix him with a glare.

"Sasuke already gave up on you Naruto, he only sees you as a burden now. He will kill you and everyone else in the village we know and love all for the sake of power and revenge." She cuts him off.

"It's easy for you to say that since you didn't know Sasuke that well!" Naruto answers back after a moment, tone rising to match her vitriol.

That just fuels her on.

"Neither do you Naruto! How well do you know him if he's okay with trying to murder people he used to call his friends and teammates?" Hinata argues, unable to hide this rage she's bottled. She softens seeing Naruto's stricken look, that her words are like daggers picking and digging at truths he wants to keep buried.

The difference between Gaara and Sasuke is that Gaara was willing to change after a good beatdown where Sasuke after multiple skirmishes does not.

"Do you think Sasuke can be saved Hinata? I want to know what you think." Naruto asks suddenly, watching her carefully making her heart lurch.

'Honestly, no. Not at this point.' Hinata thinks, pursing her lips. Is there a polite way to say that?

"...He keeps hurting you Naruto and I...I've never really payed him any attention. His personality always seemed so haughty and cold; bitter and power-hungry especially after seeing your own growth match to his." Hinata remarks instead.

Naruto looks at her for a long moment and she feels the beginnings of a blush coming when he leans close to whisper in her ear.

"That didn't answer my question, you know!" The teasing lilt to it making her breathe out slowly and hopefully cool this tension between them.

There's an unmistakable trace of frustration though lingering in his voice, at her avoidance of a proper answer faintly simmering beneath them knowing that this is going to be something they don't fully agree on just yet or even ever.

Naruto mutters out a soft goodnight immediately after and Hinata pauses for moment, arguing with herself on what to do next before snuggling herself into his chest. He stiffens for a nervously long minute at her action and briefly Hinata wonders if he's going to push her away before Naruto relaxes and sighs, loosely wrapping an arm around her.

Her answer wasn't the response he wanted.

But she wasn't about to lie to Naruto, especially not over this matter.

In the morning the conversation is completely dropped, Yamato deciding they need to as well report back into Konoha before she and Naruto can decide where and what they want to do next.

"I'm sure Kakashi and Sakura aren't too far from here. They can give us an update on what they've learned as well." Yamato considers.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura? Why would they be out here?" Naruto questions. They should both be back in Konoha helping with the repairs and at the hospital respectively, unless there is something they know that needed to be immediately reported to them.

Yamato doesn't immediately answer, with Naruto just about anything he says can be twisted into a negative meaning.

"I believe they came out to most likely gather their own information in finding out what Sasuke's been up to and who he's been associating with, they don't want you to be the only one burdened with this though they knew you probably wouldn't have agreed to their ideas." Hinata pipes in, Yamato sending her a thankful look.

Naruto arches a brow, said 'ideas' must be referring to killing Sasuke. Though Kakashi-sensei and definitely not Sakura would want to do that unless it was a last resort...

"Alright, let's meet up with them then." Naruto decides after a moment, twisting himself in the direction Yamato determines of their location until Hinata reaches for his arm regaining his attention.

"Even...Even though we don't agree exactly on how Sasuke should be handled it doesn't change my feelings for you!" Hinata explains in a rush, words nearly jumbling together. Her cheeks start heating fast at the declaration, at Yamato-sensei having to witness this as well (However, his expression doesn't say one way or another if this is awkward for him or not).

Maybe there is no reason for her to even need to say this, but she just wants Naruto to be reminded after how chaotic the summit became.

Naruto blinks, face reddening just slightly before he scratches at his cheek averting his eyes. Hinata curls at her toes, startled to see this shyness that is the complete opposite of his usual bravado and confidence.

"I know, I didn't think it did." He mentions quietly peering back at her after he finds his voice, growing smile infectious.

He lightly taps their foreheads together, breathing in slowly before his expression becomes serious and dark once more.

"After seeing what Sasuke did to you I know killing him can't be off the table." He murmurs.

-X-

Kakashi

"I'm sorry, I let her get away." Sakura apologizes, fist slamming into the remnants of an ashen tree. It crumples into the snow, turning it a murky grayish-black.

Kakashi shakes his head, ensuring they are out of this clearing first, out of any more potential enemies coming in. While the Land of Iron is typically neutral territory, the Akatsuki and their associates keep pouring more and more into these areas.

"It isn't your fault, their 3rd team member was on a killing rampage and you had to get out of the way while Sugietsu melted off." He states again.

'Those body modifications he had, those are the work of Orochimaru I'm sure. We may not have gathered much, but it seems those 3 are all working together and at least know Sasuke in some form or fashion.' Kakashi determines.

The main event of the summit is long over now, one Iron officer that they managed to get to talk to them explaining the meeting had barely kicked off before being interrupted.

"We should head back to Konoha now, at least to regroup and maybe see if Naruto, Hinata, and Yamato-sensei are already heading back." Sakura mentions after a moment.

"No need, seems they're coming to us first." Kakashi replies at seeing blond hair through the thicket of trees and bush. It's easy to misinterpret Naruto's bright grin as everything is fine, but it's a mask he's seen him use before...

Hell, it's a tactic he's used himself even.

"So you guys wanted to crash the summit meeting as well, huh?!" He jokes when they are close enough.

Sakura straightens up beside him, jade orbs curious and anxious to hear what news they have. Hinata beside him is quiet, pearl orbs somber and it becomes immediately clear they encountered Sasuke.

"Did...Did he try to ki-harm you guys?" Sakura manages, not bringing herself to say the alternative.

The smile falls from Naruto's face, there is no use in lying so he merely nods.

Yamato pipes up at the ensuing silence, gesturing in the direction of East. "He is going after Danzo now and based on his actions, he can't be trusted no matter his past ties to Konoha. I know Lady Tsunade is still recovering, but preparations need to be made in the village for war."

They spend the rest of the afternoon making progress back towards Konoha until the last remnants of the sun is gone, setting up makeshift camp in the first signs of grassy plains they've all seen in days. The air is finally less frigid and biting, he used to hate the heat of the summers in Konoha but he'll take it any day over the near constant chill of the mountains in Iron.

In spite of his body's urge to rest his mind is alert, staring into the moonlit fields for any activity.

"You know, I can take over night watch for an hour or two." Yamato suggests sometime around midnight, but Kakashi waves off the gesture.

His thoughts keep spiraling back to this masked man Naruto and Hinata mentioned, this man who refers to himself as Madara when the real Madara should be long dead by now...

'Why is he using his name? And besides wearing a mask to hide his identity, does he have a distinguishing feature on his face that would give away his identity?' The questions keep piling up.

The ruffle of bushes gets both Kakashi and Yamato's attention to back below, not the only ones apparently awake.

"How have things been between you two?" Sakura asks simply to end this day on a lighter note, mischief dancing in her eyes seeing alarm and embarrassment flash across Naruto's face. Ino was going to ask as well once they were back in the village, heck probably all of their friends would be curious to know the nature of their relationship at this point in time. Whatever they called it was clearly skimming the lines between friends into something more.

"...Hinata is sleeping you know!" Naruto replies instead, motioning at her wildly to hush when this makes her erupt in laughter.

'Well, at least he knows what she meant by that question.' Kakashi muses, that was some progress.

"I'm not sleeping, at least not anymore." Hinata clarifies, sitting up while avoiding Naruto's stare.

And Sakura sighs, both of them now going into silent mode over the topic. "Fine, you guys have it your way; for now."

Hinata stretches, they never did ask what she and Kakashi-sensei gathered. "Did you learn anything about Sasuke's associates?"

At this Sakura perks up again, nodding as she pulls out a small glass vial from her bag.

"As a matter of fact, I did. We should learn something hopefully in the next day or so from that one woman on his team." She remarks.

'I know it was a quick decision, but if I'm correct this will shake her trust in Sasuke.' Sakura notes to herself. Lady Tsunade wouldn't like her taking a risk like this with so many complicated variables of what could and may just truly go wrong with the plan once Karin and her teammates find out what she's done, but in spite of that the pros outweighed the cons.

This was a bet worth taking, one were the rewards were sure to be high.

Naruto scrunches his nose, perplexed. "How will you know so soon?"

Sakura rolls the vial between her fingers, letting the container shimmer in the moonlight revealing it's emptiness to him and Hinata. Kakashi shifts forward to better hear her response too, these extra steps she put into place that she didn't even reveal to him.

A bitter smile spreads across Sakura's lips.

"Because I poisoned her."

-x-

High emotions all over the place, hopefully everyone felt in-character enough. Let me know your thoughts as always!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	7. Of Family

Chapter 7: Of Family

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu

Hinata

'Poison?'

It takes a moment for the word to fully sink in, to realize what Sakura has done.

"What's her name, the girl you poisoned?" Naruto questions.

"Karin, I didn't get much out of her but I know for sure she is one of Sasuke's current partners on a newly made team he's created." Sakura relates, scrunching her nose at the memory of their conversation.

Hinata watches as Sakura shifts herself seemingly in discomfort at the recollection, but it is more than just that she knows from the way her emerald eyes shift away from Naruto.

There's something else she's not telling them or at least doesn't want to tell Naruto.

She purses her lips, she'll have to ask her a later point most likely when Naruto isn't around.

But for now her muscles scream at her to rest, laying her head back into her sleeping bag as sleep pulls at her once more into darkness. When she awakens the sun is a sliver on the horizon, sky turning a familiar golden-violet that reminds her of mornings training back at the manor.

"I'm thinking of looking into Konoha's central library once I unpack at my house later on today." Naruto mentions to her as they get back to traveling, quietly shuffling his hands through his air.

And it is at his prolonged stare she realizes he is wondering if she will come along with him, feeling a flush rise to her cheeks.

"Oh! Ah okay, I'll just need to check in with Father and the others at the compound. We can meet there around noon or so." She suggests, trying not to sputter or tumble over each word.

Naruto smiles, relaxing his hands back into his pockets. "That works for me; we can go get lunch at Ichiraku's!"

Sakura scoffs at their antics, rolling her eyes. "You two are as about as smooth as these rock formations!" She announces, gesturing to the last of the jagged stones and rocks they will see until they are finally fully out of the Land of Lightning.

Naruto mutters something under his breathe that she doesn't catch. Instead of gazing back to him though she twists her focus to ensuring no rogue shinobi are tracking or watching them from the shadows. As it stands though the terrain is quiet in all directions, a bit eerily so after all the destruction and mayhem they saw just hours ago.

Konoha is just as busy as they would expect for an afternoon when they finally arrive, citizens shuffling about either helping with the reconstruction or checking around the marketplace.

"I need to check in with Lady Tsunade before she leaves her office. She spends longer hours wandering about if Shizune doesn't keep an eye on her." Sakura mentions looking again at the center clock, clearly antsy and eager to get away from the way she stretches out her arms.

Before Sakura can slip away into the crowds though she catches her arm. Naruto is still distracted by Kakashi and Yamato-sensei discussing his next plans, he isn't looking their way...

"What else is there to know about Karin?" Hinata asks quickly because this will probably be her best chance to force an answer from Sakura before work at the hospital and her other assorted duties get in the way and bury it to the back of her thoughts.

Sakura blinks before her jade orbs turn a shade darker, lips straightening on the edge of a frown. She follows her eyes back to Naruto rapidly to make sure he still isn't focused on them before sighing.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I believe she hails from the Uzumaki clan." She mutters back just as fast.

Hinata lets her go then, nodding.

Just that alone trails into another assortment of questions.

When she twists back around Naruto is already peering at her and she tacks on a smile.

He doesn't ask what they were talking about, only mentioning he'll see her at Ichiraku's.

And so they part ways temporarily, Ko greeting her outside the manor.

'Where is Father? He wasn't in the study, his office, or any of the training halls.' Hinata wonders, roaming through another empty hall. Neji and Hanabi had already greeted her, Hanabi indulging in a light snack in the kitchen while Neji was on his way to do a training session with his team. Neither had seen Father since the early morning at the dining table.

She finally finds him meditating near the back of the gardens, resting near a patch of blue hydrangeas and yellow azaleas. It's an unusual time of day for him to meditate...

He pats the stone next to him, opening one eye to look at her upon approach.

"Ah, Hinata. We have much to talk about I'm sure."

-X-

Naruto

"The man on the far left ordered a Miso ramen and a tonkotsu ramen to go. The woman in the middle wants a shoyu ramen with extra mushrooms!" Ayame calls out an array of orders to Teuchi.

And like clockwork Teuchi gives a nod of confirmation, blending the herbs, spices, and of course noodles that are Ichiraku's specialty for each patron.

"It's busier than normal." Hinata notes, glancing around at the full tables to the seats beside them. Perhaps it's just the lunch rush or it could be just that noodles are a fast meal to eat on the go especially with all the construction workers milling about.

"Naruto! Brought your girl with you for a lunch date, huh? If I remember correctly, Hinata ate even more bowels of ramen than you during our last all-you-can-eat contest!" Teuchi laughs as he comes out of a waft of steam, greeting them properly once all the previous orders are filled.

He winces immediately at the connotation, he's never brought anyone here on a what could really be called a date. Sakura had once told him Ichiraku's didn't fit the qualifications of a proper 'date' location what with the smell of grease to sweat sometimes in the air and he imagines knowing Hinata's Hyuga background that she will think much the same.

"It's not a-" Naruto begins only to stop himself at seeing Hinata's smile as she takes in the atmosphere. She watches a nearby young couple feed their toddler son noodles for perhaps the very first time, beaming at the ruddiness of his chubby cheeks, of his curiosity and excitement trying to hold his chopsticks properly like his parents.

'She didn't hear him.' Naruto realizes as Hinata looks back his way, noting Teuchi's presence in front of them.

"Oh, are you ready to order now?" She asks and Naruto simply nods, swallowing down his earlier thoughts.

Maybe this is a date.

Ayame nods knowingly at Naruto's usual order of miso ramen while Hinata orders the same with an extra egg. If this is a date, he needs to pay! Crap, how much ryo does he have on him?

"I have no idea what the Hyuga women sees in you if you're becoming this much of a wreck just to get some noodles." Kurama remarks.

"Shut up!" Naruto growls, tuning out his snickering.

He knows truly where he needs to go next after resting for a few days, away to Mount Myoboku to train with the toads or better yet find out of if Killer B truly is dead like the rumors say...

Because his gut feeling tells him he is only in hiding, that he is far better connected to his tailed beast than he currently is with Kurama.

"What do you hope to find at the library by the way Naruto?" Hinata questions when the noises surrounding them have died down to a quieter hush of conversations.

Naruto looks away from his broth, working to find the right words to explain what he wants to do. His mind drifts back to those few dark seconds in his fight with Pain where he teetered on the edge of releasing Kurama, his vision twisting to red consumed with a rage and upset he'd never felt before.

His heartbeat thrums to life in his ears, the very reason for his wound up feelings right next to him.

"Not here." He eventually whispers. There are too many curious onlookers on him now since Pain's assault, eyes that used to treat him as invisible...

'Stop thinking like that.' Naruto scolds himself.

Hinata looks ready to push him to go on before nodding in understanding and Naruto swallows down tiny knots that even without words he can communicate so well with her.

The library is thankfully quiet once they arrive, surrounded by books towering to the ceiling lost to time and dust.

"What did Sakura say to you before he left?" He lets slip abruptly once the librarian lets them be and at Hinata's telltale darkening cheeks, he smirks. He'd seen them talking and send fleeting glances his way, it's not like he was completely absorbed in all that Yamato and Kakashi-sensei were telling him which was only the usual spiel of staying safe and cautious of the Akatsuki.

Of Sasuke.

"Nothing." Hinata answers breezily, but she's just as bad a liar he is and she squirms when he leans closer to her even scraping his chair across the wood flooring.

"You're blushing you know!" Naruto observes, poking at her cheeks in emphasis until she gently swats his hand away in mild annoyance. Now that he is taking note of it, only he can bring this glow to Hinata's face, get her to react in ways reserved only for him.

"I'm not!" Hinata counters, taking to study the wood designs of the table.

"Getting possessive?" Kurama questions.

He pointedly ignores him.

"Is it about Sasuke?" He pries and Hinata purses her lips, shaking her head. His name alone brings a frostiness to her expression, he is miles away from here plotting to kill Danzo and then strike Konoha they both know.

"I...I wasn't going to hide it from you Naruto, I just wanted to do a bit more research on it before I discussed it with you." Hinata eventually says, gazing at him properly.

He catches her hand then before she can place it back in her lap, squeezing gently until she fully intertwines her hand with his.

"Just tell me now, you know how impatient I can be you know! And...it's quiet here, so we don't have to worry about nosy people." Naruto pulls on his award-winning grin just to prove it and Hinata let's escape a giggle before wincing as it echoes across the empty aisles.

"Let go of my hand for a moment, I need to reach that old history of Konoha's clans and neighboring regions to your left. I think it's one of the only books here that may have information on the Uzumaki clan." Hinata mentions, gesturing to the worn textbook on his opposite side.

Naruto pushes it to her with his free hand instead, puzzled as to why she wants to know about his Mother's side of the family. His purpose for coming here was actually to learn more about his Father's background. In those dark few minutes where Pain made him feel utterly hopeless, where he was ready to break the seal to release Kurama he had came to him. The little he had to go on wasn't much, but it was a starting point.

And maybe in this searching he could get an idea of what his Mother looked like, her likes and dislikes, who she was in her short life...

"From what Sakura determined, Karin may come from the Uzumaki clan as well." Hinata murmurs.

Naruto stills then, azure eyes shining with an intense curiosity before clouding over again at Hinata's shake of her head.

Even if this is true he doubts Karin even knows who is Mother is and based on Sakura's description of their interaction, she doesn't care to know him.

Hinata presses on the knuckles of his hand, regaining his attention.

"Hey, there's still a lot we may learn here! The secrets Konoha's past Kage and advisors have kept buried still linger within these pages, are still in the memories of the elders." Hinata boosts him up.

Naruto nods, straightening up. He never did ask Pervy-sage enough about his parents, how they met or even if they all spent a lot of time together (did they get on him for his perversions and his Make Out Paradise books?), too much else was going on to ever ask of their connection...

But that doesn't mean there isn't anyone else he can ask.

'I need to have some long overdue conversations.'

-X-

Sakura

"In Room 5 Mr. Agawa's last bag of his blood transfusion is about to finish. I just gave him his antibiotics for the foot infection which podiatry reviewed and cleaned around 3:00 pm. Oh and Room 6 said her IV looks like it's blown though Haruki just changed it an hour ago. I think she's drug seeking for another dose of pain medication." Keiko relates with a light scoff, giving her an update on her hall of assigned patients.

'It's non-stop.' Sakura breathes, nodding her thanks and picking up the pace. Night shift is not the quiet of empty halls and sleeping patients that Day shift assumes from their snarky comments to teasing.

All this chaos however is just how she likes it; just what she needs.

Because in this slew of buzzing machines, of potent disinfectants, and even of the smell of blood and infected sores she feels a comfort she hasn't felt in days. There is a rhythm to her work that keeps her mind off of all she's witnessed back in the Land of Iron, of the poison she injected that will soon have Karin exhibiting the same symptoms she's seen time and again rush into the ER.

Nausea, vomiting, sweats and those will just be the milder problems starting out.

'Is Sasuke going to care?' That one question keeps bubbling up no matter how much she tries to stomp it down (Ha, if only her feelings could so easily be beaten down). If Karin is truly his teammate and most likely the healer of their team will he be worried? Try to seek out a cure for her?

Or will he like he did to her and Naruto simply see her as a weakness and abandon her to her pain?

It's nasty of her, but a tiny part of her hopes for the latter. If just for Karin to see how truly monstrous Sasuke has become.

She is on her feet until nearly 11:30 pm, Shizune approaching her with two bottles of water.

"Ino is right, you're going to end up becoming one of these patients if you don't take a proper break." She sighs, though she appears to be as winded as she is telling from the haphazard state of her hair.

"Another orthopedic emergency?" Sakura guesses as she plops down beside her.

Shizune fans herself with her hand, smiling lazily. "I wish; it was a complicated injury he sustained from a construction accident involving a wood plank piercing his side. Too many shinobi and civilian getting heat stroke from long hours trying to finish building up lost businesses without breaks like a certain somebody I know. You were gone for nearly 2 weeks though I don't imagine you took a proper break during that whole time you were away."

Moonlight settles over her features then, obsidian eyes growing thoughtful. Curious. "You saw a lot out there. Lady Tsunade would've understood if you needed to take a few more days off."

'What and be trapped in my circling thoughts, endure more of Mom and Dad's worried looks? No way.' Sakura nearly snorts at the suggestion.

She knows they're just trying to look out for her though her goal is to one day become head of this hospital, open new departments to better treat the needs of their pediatric and psychiatric populations. There is no experience gained sitting at home or trying to gather knowledge from simply a textbook alone.

And truly the real beauty of this job is that the problems of her patients make her own seem miniscule.

Shizune takes a long gulp of her water, shifting herself back up after a quick glance to her watch.

"Lady Tsunade has been waiting for you to take a break so head over to her office before returning back to your unit." Shizune notes before twisting back in the direction of the OR.

'She's actually in her office?!' Sakura wonders in surprise. At this time of day she's usually off in a gambling area or dozing from the warmth of evening and afternoon sake coursing through her.

Amber orbs are bitter and piercing as soon as she comes into her view, gesturing for her to sit. Part of her imagined she would at least be a little hung over, but there is no telltale flush to her cheeks.

Before she can pull out the chair though Tsunade pulls her in, squeezing her into a hug as if she'll disappear.

"You're a bigger idiot than I was at your age." She huffs by her ear.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you worry, made you think I wouldn't return home.' Sakura thinks, blinking back the sudden prick of tears in her eyes. Even if Lady Tsunade smells like booze or the ink of papers she is a familiarity; a reminder of home.

"So...based on what Kakashi has told me you had quite an eventful journey. Wouldn't exactly call that a vacation." Tsunade begins when they sit down properly.

Sakura shrugs, Kakashi-sensei told her everything there is to discern from their Land of Iron trip. From their encounter with Sasuke's cohorts to Danzo's apparent deceptions finally coming to light putting him now on the run.

The only thing she hopes Kakashi-sensei left out is her poisoning of one of said cohorts.

However, Lady Tsunade wouldn't call her here if she wasn't suspicious of not getting the full story. Did she check all the medicine cabinets, do a surprise inventory check of each herb and vial that had been used over the last week?

They stare each other down for a painfully long few minutes and Sakura feels as if she is 13 again, about to endure a grueling session that will push her bones and muscles to the point of snapping and tearing only to be healed a moment later to repeat the cycle over.

And finally she breaks, pushing herself away from the table.

"I didn't take anything from the hospital if that's what you're worried about, but I did mix the vial in one of the labs." Sakura concedes.

Tsunade blinks, slow grin curling at her lips. "I must say I was sure I was going to have to get you to somehow drink some of my sake or initiate a bet if I was going to get you to start talking!"

'Ugh, maybe I should've taken my chances with a bet.' Sakura curses herself, but then again her chest feels lighter not having to hide her secrets from her mentor. She grins at her cheekily and Sakura can't help the laugh that escapes her after how busy the night has been.

"So what was your toxin of choice? I imagine it needed to be something strong enough to induce visible symptoms, but not potent enough to kill." Tsunade asks curiously.

Sakura nods, memory shifting back to that night in the lab waiting until all the workers had gone home. Ino hadn't given much question to why she wanted to know more about and buy the most poisonous plants to herbs her family kept hidden reserved only for the most dangerous missions, only telling her to handle them carefully and make sure the target she used it on was worth it.

Monkshood or Lily of the Valley were her first ideas despite how poisonous they are, but reading further on them they would've put Karin into a delirium and sent her heart into a fatal arrhythmia mere hours after being injected.

"Just what are you trying to pull here Forehead? I don't condone you having to murder unless it truly is your final option!" Ino hisses, tugging her into the supply room away from any of the shop's regular customers hearing them.

In the back it smells even more of the Yamanaka's best flowers ready to be shipped out or put on display. Ino whisks her through a row of white gardenias and spiraling purple wisteria. They reach a mini workstation in the back, a batch of pink roses on a wooden table soon to be made into a bouquet and Sakura moves to sit at the stool opposite while Ino takes the chair.

"I'm not looking to kill anyone lest I have to. Come on Pig, surely you have a toxin here that isn't going to outright cause death after ingestion or being injected. I just need something on standby, just in case I run into some trouble." Sakura explains.

Ino fidgets in her chair, azure eyes wary before sighing.

"Okay, I can think of one that should work." She determines.

"I used a blue Iris mixed with the crushed seeds of some paralytic agents, nothing too strong or too weak." Sakura speaks once more.

When indigested the Iris can create mild symptoms of nausea, vomiting, headache, and fever, but she was concerned more about the external side effects it would mainly have.

Tsunade hums thoughtfully. "You gave it subcutaneously, enough that she should receive skin irritation from the effects as well."

"Yes, I'm wondering now though if I should've used a plant with a stronger toxicity. I don't know exactly how her body works, but she appears to be the healer of Sasuke's team." Sakura mulls over.

Tsunade shakes her head. "The other plants you looked at most likely would've caused hallucinations then led into an irregular pulse in hours. With this it will at least diffuse through her body slowly."

Tsunade twirls at her pen, hazel orbs growing serious once more.

"So, what's the estimated time of her noticing you fucked up her body?"

Sakura scoffs, leaning back in her chair. "You don't have to say it like that!"

"Tomorrow will be the peak of her symptoms, I'm sure our paths will cross again before the month is over." Sakura muses, gaze roaming towards the open window. The night sky is clear, moon full and bright over the the village.

"I would bet you are right in that regard." Tsunade agrees, proud of her apprentice despite her methods. Jiraiya was right when he said the next generation was indeed moving to surpass them...

Sakura smiles back, switching gears to discuss what all she's missed at the hospital.

Already she can picture Karin's pale skin littered with blotches and rashes the same shade as her hair. Her partners will regard her in a mix of puzzlement and disgust (because she honestly doesn't seem that close to them no matter how much she sang of Sasuke's praises), they'll wonder if perhaps she is dying. Her mind will become fogged, rewinding through where she's been and who she's been in contact with.

And then it will click to her.

Yes, Karin will come back to her they already know for one reason alone.

'An antidote.' Sakura smirks.

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"You desire this woman more than you want to admit." Kurama mentions, barely veiled amusement in his tone.

"I can't concentrate if you don't be quiet!" Naruto retorts.

The deep rumble of Kurama's laughter greets him in return. Still this is better than his constant mockery, of him keeping him up late until morning reminding him of all of his hate of humans.

"I'm not the one who fell asleep while trying to 'concentrate.' Kurama scoffs.

And at this, Naruto jolts awake.

His apartment is still and dark, it must already be way past the middle of the night.

He can't remember which one of them fell asleep first, Hinata had been dozing off midway in reading a section she found on Uzumaki clan during the Warring States Period he recalls but after that he had wanted to rest his eyes for 10 minutes.

10 minutes turned into an hour!

'Hiashi won't be mad if Hinata sleeps over again, right?' He wonders dazedly, right before they went into study and reading mode they had changed into more comfortable wear for indoors. Now that he thinks about it Hinata's own sleeping clothes have become more and more mixed in with his own when he reminds himself to do the laundry.

Naruto stretches out the crick in his neck, looking fully over to Hinata's position. She's rested her head against the open page of the textbook in an angle he recognizes will leave it feeling sore if it stayed that way until morning. He can move her to his bed without waking her he determines; she's light enough.

But Hinata stirs as soon as he loops her arm around his neck and he gulps at the way her body lulls into him, breasts pressing right against his chest. Looking down gives him a view of her cream colored bra and he winces at feeling heat immediately pool in his chest and downward.

Shit.

"Naruto..." Hinata moans out his name softly, burying further into him.

"Yeah?" Naruto questions after he gathers his nerves, voice croaky and dry.

He's greeted with silence in response and he realizes from the pattern of her breathing she is still asleep.

'Okay, I can do this; don't panic!' Naruto cheers himself on.

He squirms at the thought of her feeling his growing erection before reaffirming his hold on her properly and moving for his room. Hinata tumbles easily into his sheets, she was far more exhausted than she let on to him.

He should go back to the living room now or maybe take a cold shower until his skin is completely numb, but rather than doing any of that he loiters by his bed. The last time he was this close to Hinata was back at the hotel in Kumo, though the circumstances were completely different from now.

'I'm just going to lay down for a minute, wait for my heartrate to calm.' Naruto decides.

The excuse sounds pathetic even just thinking it, though nothing will happen. They've slept next to each other plenty of times before now just fine.

This time isn't any different.

Though his heart refuses to stop pounding in his ears, drumming twice as loud when Hinata rolls over close to him to stay warm. They've spent a chunk of this day trying to find out about his parents, however now in the quiet of his room he thinks about his future, of the family he wants to create.

Naruto looks down to Hinata, sighing as he brushes violet locks out of his face.

'Could we be parents? Have kids of our own?' Naruto considers.

Inevitably he thinks of Pervy-sage's lessons and Hinata shifts one eye open feeling his index finger pressing too hard against her cheek.

"Hmm?" Hinata asks drowsily and quickly Naruto shakes his head, retracting his hand back.

"Sorry! Go back to sleep." He orders gently before sighing.

'Yeah, I'm going to need that cold shower after all.'

-x-

This chapter is brought to you by insomnia! But really, let me know your thoughts. I took some liberties with the use of a flower's poisonous mechanisms of action. Sasuke and his gang will appear more in the next chapter!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	8. Of Intentions

Chapter 8: Of Intentions

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart." -Helen Keller

Sasuke

"You honestly look like shit, granted your current appearance isn't that much different from how you usually look!"

Suigetsu laughter echoes out all across the base, liquefying himself when Karin tosses a pillow aimed directly for his head. Their ongoing squabble has carried over into the morning now, worsening when Suigetsu realized that Karin hadn't touched any of her dinner last night or any of her breakfast today.

The faint odor of bile rests too in the air, it can't have been anything she recently ate since they've all had the same meals or a side effect of the cold weather they've all been traveling in for days now. Only Karin alone has these symptoms, fine just a few hours ago.

Part of him considers leaving her here, there is no reason to keep Karin around if she can no longer be of use to him.

But her healing ability is important, one he isn't going to ever come across again or at least he highly doubts it. At times this aptly dubbed Team Taka brings about fresh memories of long afternoons of training or eating with Team 7 and other times like now...

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Karin snaps back at Suigetsu's continued snickering, but her tone holds far less bite to it than usual, voice scratchy and tired.

"What was that? It's hard to understand that croaky/granny voice of yours now!" Suigetsu smirks, earning him a steely glare.

Yes, at other times he wouldn't mind just leaving them all in the middle of the night.

Sasuke watches as a curtain of Karin's scarlet hair falls back over eyes, her figure slumping down back into her bedspread once more.

'She has a fever.' He notes from the way beads of sweat dot across her forehead to her flushed cheeks.

Whatever this is that she has, it's slowing them down and he feels a sliver of impatience burn at his chest.

'Leave her; she's dead weight.'

"I'm fine Sasuke; really!" I can keep going." Karin mentions at his stare, already knowing where his thoughts have gone. She winces as she moves again to sit up too fast and it is then he gets a full view of a rash the color of fire that trails along the sides of her arms and legs she'd clearly been trying to hide from him.

'Who did this to her?'

Nothing is adding up yet.

He doesn't answer for a long moment, Danzo is within reach now and this game of chase can end today. After being on the run for days along the outskirts of the Land of Iron, his location has been finally pinpointed near one of the bridges.

"Perhaps it would be better if you just rest here for a while Karin. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and I can take on Danzo and any of his associates just fine." Jugo weighs in diplomatically at the ensuing silence.

Sasuke is about to agree with this sentiment when Karin abruptly begins moving to stand once more, wobbly on her feet.

"No! If you and that idiot over there get injured or run out of chakra then you'll be shit out of luck! Sasuke, I'm most worried about you. This Danzo guy has been holding back on his true abilities based on the what I've seen of him so far." Karin relates.

Sasuke scoffs under his breath, Danzo can't be that strong if he is choosing to run instead of facing him properly.

'Based on rumors regarding those bandages though, he's known for stealing eyes. That must include from the Uchiha clan as well.' Sasuke recalls.

He needs to find out for himself if said rumors are true.

Karin, who have you been in contact with besides us?" Sasuke questions, getting them back to the main topic at hand.

He at least needs to make sure this isn't contagious.

Karin furrows her brows in concentration, shutting her eyes rewinding through her memories.

When she opens them again her crimson orbs icy, resolute and dark.

"Your old teammate, the pink haired one." She mutters.

'Sakura?' Sasuke considers, pausing to consider her of all people.

He hadn't seen her with Naruto and Hinata or even through any of the fields of snow they had trekked. When the sky had became blanketed and a bruised purple-gray with smog and fire from the Kage's attacks, all his priorities had switched to ensuring he didn't get captured in the onslaught to now tracking down Danzo.

Where had Sakura been in all of that?

And then he recalls that brief moment when they were all split apart...

'Does Sakura have acute knowledge of poisons?' Sasuke further wonders. Sakura may have been a step behind he and Naruto when it came to offense on the battlefield, but he knows she has a wealth of information in terms of understanding the human body, of tactical planning even under stress.

He pictures then her verdant eyes from the last time he saw her, blurry with tears before dulling at the realization he truly was defecting from Konoha.

It isn't too far of a stretch to believe Sakura poisoned her knowing her medical background the more he thinks about it, a toxin running through Karin's veins now that neither know the extent of which can do.

'It could kill her.' Sasuke realizes, but keeps to himself for now.

"I'm going to be fine." Karin assures him, reaching to squeeze at his arm. Sasuke removes himself from her grip in disgust as if her touch will melt his skin, frowning as more recollections of Sakura along with Kakashi-sensei and even Naruto resurface.

"I'm leaving now, if you slow me down even just slightly I'll leave you to your death." He warns, heading for the door.

He ignores her wince, the wave of silence in return over his words.

Danzo is by a teal colored bridge just as reported, dark eyes flashing with a mix of fear and anger at his approach.

"You Uchiha just never quit, do you?" He hisses.

Sasuke smirks in return, stare moving towards his loosening bandages. "You're one to talk, taking the eyes of our clan like a petty thief."

Danzo's scowl deepens, fully revealing a trail of crimson dotting his arms.

"You're just like your brother indeed, such a smart mouth and never properly following through on orders." He scoffs.

His chest twinges at hearing Itachi's name as memories bubble up before he buries the ache down, forcing himself to focus on the man before him that played a role in Itachi's decisions that fateful night.

The eyes of his dead clansmen stare back at him.

"It was necessary, everything I do is for the village first and foremost." Danzo reiterates.

His words only eerily remind him once more of his old team, long boring history sessions on the rules of being a shinobi before heading for the training grounds. Are they acting on behalf of the village now to hunt them down as well?

Or is it for the friendship he severed?

Sasuke clicks his teeth, so weak and pathetic of him to even still have them all in the back of his mind...

He readies his chidori, finishing this quickly is his best option no matter what type of tricks Danzo tries to pull. He feels Tobi watching him from the shadows, curious as well to see what is going to happen next.

"Sasuke, get ready on your left!" Karin rasps out, poison robbing her of moving any closer to the scene.

Sakura. She really made sure to strike into his team without him even seeing her.

But Sakura isn't a murderer he's sure, at least the girl from his memories isn't.

-X-

Hinata

'What am I doing here?!'

Naruto's sleeping face stares back at her, one hand loosely over her figure lessening her chances of making a smooth escape out of this. Faint rays of warm golden yellow to red slip in through the blinds and over his figure, sheen of drool trickling from his cheek to the pillows.

She can't recall ever walking to bed properly last night, let alone to Naruto's!

'Did he carry me here?' Hinata questions herself, cheeks growing hotter that her mind is drawing an absolute blank.

Father had brought up concerns about this exact situation happening...

"You and Naruto are both still teenagers even if you are nearing the age of adulthood. I'm sure you've heard the whispers and gossip of the attendants even though I try to reprimand them..." Hiashi trails off.

Hinata studies the ripples in the garden's pond, turqouise waters shimmering under the sun. She and Hanabi used to skip stones in this very pond in the late summers while listening to the cicadas, sometimes even wanting to sink away into the murkiness below to escape training.

"Actually, I have not. But it must be a pressing matter for you to bring it up." Hinata finally asks.

Opalescent eyes harden on her just slightly and familiar pangs of anxiety she hasn't felt in years around him strike at her chest once more, goosebumps rushing over her skin. "You spend your nights at his apartment more often than here Hinata. As well, you've just came back from the Land of Iron and there is talk you were in close quarters with him there as well."

"That...That was Yamato-sensei's idea! I mean, well we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves as Leaf shinobi." Hinata defends herself quickly, voice falling to a whisper.

Hiashi pats at her hand and she forces her gaze to meet his.

"I'm sure Naruto has been the upmost gentleman around you Hinata; I'm not worried about that. However, take into account as you travel with him your Hyuga name as well. I'll stomp out as much unsavory gossip as I can along with Neji and Hanabi's help." He states gently.

"The Akatsuki want Naruto, nothing was settled at the summit. In fact, things are spiraling into war coming." Hinata sputters out. The words tumble out faster and faster of all she saw in the Land of Iron going and coming, the landscapes of white snow, the danger and smell of smoke that clung to her clothes for days...

And Hiashi nods throughout it all, squeezing at her hand encouragingly.

When there is nothing left to say, Hiashi only has one question left for her. Neji has tried to persuade him not to ask, but he needs to know especially with all this in mind what his eldest daughter's next steps are.

"Naruto; does he want you to live with him?"

Father expected her to say yes, though truthfully she wasn't sure.

Not having come home properly last night will only add fuel to the murmurings regarding her current relationship with Naruto. He yawns then as if sensing her thoughts, cerulean eyes opening to see lavender upon him.

For a long few minutes, both freeze at their current positions. His arm remains languidly on her, her chest neatly snuggled against his own. Hinata feels her face darkening, even awake now Naruto hasn't untangled himself from her...

"Morning! Um, how did I get in here? I remember last being in your kitchen." Hinata asks lightly.

"Oh, I brought you here!" Naruto answers breezily after a pause, fingers trailing and rubbing near the curve of her breasts and Hinata's breath hitches in surprise. Perhaps Naruto is half-asleep though his stare remains fixed on her, watching the way her body squirms from his touch.

"...I thought sleeping and the shower would help you know, but now that I'm awake again..." Naruto trails off in a series of mutters and Hinata can't be sure he's talking to her or to himself. His gaze roams over her figure, nerves tingling all over her skin when his thumb briefly ghosts against her nipples.

He swallows becoming completely tongue-tied, azure eyes managing to focus back on her.

And too late in scooting back from her does Hinata feel the beginnings of his erection anew, blush blooming across his face that surely matches her own. She's always tried to keep her body hidden beneath long sleeves and jackets to avoid perverted stares despite Sakura and Ino's exclamations of how good she looks, how perfect it is for any type of seduction mission.

This body she's always felt embarrassed by for years now though is now one Naruto desires, reacts to in a way that sends a pleasurable shiver down her back.

"I'm sorry; don't be mad!" Naruto apologizes so quickly the words sound all blended together.

A laugh bubbles up before Hinata can help it, shaking her head. "I'm not...I mean it's okay."

Naruto purses his lips, retracting his hand back still as if it is on fire about ready to roll himself off his bed and out of this painfully awkward situation. "I, err I just shouldn't have touched you first without permission! Pervy-Sage taught be better than that."

Hinata curls at her toes, reaching up her hand to twine their fingers loosely.

"Only you can Naruto." She murmurs.

Silence falls over them again, wind howling lightly outside and Hinata curses herself for being so forward as blood once more rushes to her cheeks. Like a trapped bird her heart flutters anxiously, pounding right up against her ribcage.

Naruto's thumb slides to edge of her lips, shifting close enough to her again that she picks up on the familiar scent of pine and morning breath...

The whistle of the wind comes back louder though, a harsh tapping following at the windows until a figure abruptly blots out the sunlight that had been coming in over the bed. Naruto is the first to notice, moving back from her reluctantly as he spins his attention on the man.

"Shit. Why is Kakashi-sensei here?"

-X-

Naruto

"He interrupted you about to initiate sex. I figured you would be angrier about this." Kurama questions, honestly curious over his jailor's behavior.

"No such thing was going to happen!" Naruto denies.

Not that Kurama is even going to listen to him, forcing himself to drop this conversation for now. Jiraiya would've remarked and surely teased him over having let his more perverted thoughts cloud over the rational ones.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back later." Kakashi mentions keeping thankfully a few feet behind to give him and Hinata space, but Naruto grits his teeth that's it's fine.

It isn't fine, none of this is fine!

Hinata can't even look at him properly now, not when she most likely thinks (correctly, he might add) that Kakashi-sensei is as equally dirty-minded as his fallen mentor. But as far as he knew Kakashi-sensei just enjoyed reading Pervy-Sage's novels, not actually indulging in watching said scenes happen in real life.

But everyone has their secrets, including Kakashi.

'There's a lot I'm sure he's kept from me.' Naruto frowns.

Kakashi-sensei was one of Jiraiya's most open fans of his works and in the corner of his room remain the unfinished manuscripts of the latest novel he had been working on, pages withering to a dull yellow-gray, ink smeared and messy in certain sections. There's enough though that perhaps he can use it as a bit of leverage considering how much in the past Kakashi hated being spoiled on upcoming chapters/stories...

Naruto slows his pace down, waiting for Kakashi to catch up.

His eye crinkles at the action, looking between him and Hinata before sighing.

"You knew my Dad, right? More than just as the Fourth Hokage, right? Was there any other reason why you couldn't tell me besides Old Man Third's orders?" Naruto questions, lowering his voice.

Kakashi doesn't immediately answer and Naruto almost believes his inquiries have evaporated or been swallowed up by the buzz of conversations surrounding them until he finally speaks up.

"It was to protect you from Minato-sensei's enemies as well. Granted, the life of a shinobi is always fraught with danger and you chose the same career field as him." He muses.

'I look just like him though, any of Dad's adversaries could've made the connection.' Naruto thinks and the excuse leaves a sourness to his gut, clenching his fists as this bitterness swirls into a tight ball.

He shouldn't have asked, knuckles turning a deep red from the pressure.

Hinata lightly taps at his hand, momentarily making his fists loosen back up.

"None of us did a good job Naruto on handling the topic of your parents around you. Not me, not Lord Third, and not even Jiraiya. Death and the threat of the village's secrets leaking out forced us to push those topics to the back of our mind, to ease the pain of loss that tears at the mind and heart especially right after a war. " Kakashi ventures further.

"That's a terrible explanation; what do you think I was going through growing up while you all decided to 'push' said tough subjects out of your thoughts as much as possible?!" Naruto snaps and he recognizes the malice in his tone is too similar to Kurama's.

Kakashi picks up on it, but his expression gives nothing away over hearing the shift of his voice.

'Deep breaths. Relax.'

"What did you need to see me so early in the day for anyways?" He asks, switching gears.

Kakashi merely points ahead, in the direction of the Hokage tower. The building glitters in the growing sunlight of the day, shattered windows and tears to the metal fixed and refurbished as if only a patch of renovations had been done.

Like it wasn't the cause of another attack on the village.

"You have more questions I'm sure, the best place to answer them is there." Kakashi explains.

-X-

Kakashi

"You're right, this could've waited until later in the day." Naruto yawns, already shutting down from the topic. He can't really blame him, he's being vague once more on his parents despite him now being able to label a face and name to them.

Hinata gives him a look not to be rude, murmuring that Kakashi-sensei is trying to help and over how he isn't exactly a morning person either.

'Nor am I a punctual person.' Kakashi wants to add. It's not like he wanted to witness his loudest student in such a compromising position with the Hyuga heiress either...

And yet, that is how his day started!

He should've have waited an hour before going to his apartment like he originally planned, it would've saved them all from this awkwardness now lingering between them. Just because he likes Jiraiya's works doesn't mean he mimicked his behavior in real life.

Not that Naruto will believe him right now if he said that.

Naruto can be annoyingly stubborn when it comes to many things, training, going off on missions outside his rank, and even just getting his usual bowel of ramen from Ichiraku's.

It all comes from Kushina, as fiery in personality as her trademark red hair.

But then he catches the sneaking looks he continues to pass to Hinata who is woefully pretending not to fully see them for some reason (probably because of his presence) and he realizes Naruto is just as obstinate regarding matters of the heart.

"Kushina used to think I was strange back during our Academy days. I didn't speak much to her then and she was so often picked on for being a foreigner, for her long crimson hair. She'd beat up on anybody who dared to call her a 'tomato head'!" Minato laughs.

"That hasn't changed." Kakashi snorts beside him before his gaze twists towards the sky at the smell of rain. Ominous black-gray clouds bloom on the horizon, a rumble of thunder following.

A downpour was coming and with it the blustery winds that always came to Konoha around the fall season.

Minato straightens beside him, blue eyes hardening on the creeping of a figure just a few feet ahead. He attempts to hide in shrubbery not yet laden with dead leaves and broken branches, copper brown orbs looking right back at them.

This man doesn't yet realize he's dealing with Konoha's Yellow Flash and soon enough he will witness the confidence drain from his expression.

And by then it will already be too late for him...

"I'll finish the rest of this story another time." Minato smiles.

It didn't matter if Minato-sensei never did finish that story as that mission revealed the true scale of what turned into the Third Shinobi World War, he had already told him the love story of he and Kushina at least 100 times before that.

Listening to it for the 101st time would still have made it interesting, the details of Kushina's kidnapping in the night down to his rescuing of her by simply tracking the streaks of her scarlet hair along the forest trails.

"That's not true!" Hinata giggles, interrupting his thoughts.

"It is, I saw it for myself!" Naruto snickers back.

He peeks back to the pair, his not paying them any mind getting the two gravitating towards each other talking again.

About what though he isn't so sure.

But all talking ceases as they enter the doors through the Hokage tower, Tsunade meeting them halfway down the hall. She ushers them into the office, through towering files and empty sake bottles.

"What's happened this time Granny?" Naruto questions at her serious look. Kakashi too feels a weariness settling into his stomach, he should be used to receiving bad news though it never gets any easier to hear...

Hinata perks up beside him and he's reminded of overhearing her interest in finding Ao and how he obtained his byakugan eye.

Tsunade purses her lips, amber orbs cutting into Naruto for him to not interrupt her like usual before she speaks.

"It involves Danzo and very likely Sasuke as well."

-X-

Sakura

"You bitch."

Those two words drip with acid the way they are hissed at her, however all they do is make Sakura smile. She's used to being called every curse word known to man by her most confused and bitter patients angry with the world/their situation, mad that no you can't walk outside with only one leg unattended, and of course there are her absolutely kindest patients that lose their temper in a heartbeat as soon as you tell them their diet must change from a regular diet to nothing by mouth to prepare for an operation.

So she's been expecting these two words to be thrown at her and she has to give it to Karin, lasting a little over 48 hours now after being injected with her poison is no easy feat.

'I'm sure her healing abilities and Uzumaki heritage helped play a role in that.' Sakura hums.

Moonlight crosses against the zigzag patterns of her rash, of her blotchy wet cheeks and disheveled hair.

At a little past 2:15 am now, it is only them alone in this back hall, her rounding having finished up on checking the south and east wings.

And somehow Karin knew this is the route she takes back to her office, waiting for the right moment to slip out of the shadows.

Karin fits the role of a sick patient as Sakura looks her up and down, security wouldn't have questioned her presence here or need to come to her on the pretense of needing a second opinion for her symptoms.

She takes a step closer to her and Sakura finally notes then her odd posture, smell of blood invading her nostrils and instantly her smile fades.

'That isn't from my poison.' Sakura clenches her teeth.

"Sasuke did this; didn't he?" Sakura asks aloud, hoisting Karin's arm over her shoulder and guiding her quickly to the closest gurney. Her mind shifts into emergency mode, tearing at her sleeves to put pressure on the gaping wound that is far too close to her heart. She needs her first aid kit to disinfect or at least to go run and get some supplies from the closest storage room.

'I'll work with what I have on me.' Sakura decides, using her free hand to dig out the syringes of saline, alcohol packets, and a few bandages she always stocks up into her pockets at the start of a shift.

Vermilion eyes watch her work, reactions slowing even when she pinches her. "Stay awake Karin as best you can for me. I know it hurts, I know you feel sleepy..."

"I'm fine damn it, don't talk to me like a child!" She snaps abruptly at her soft tone.

"Just tell me, was Sasuke the cause of this injury?" Sakura asks again patiently.

Karin pauses for too long of a minute confirming her suspicion, shifting her gaze to anywhere but at her. "...Not on purpose; it was just to get to Danzo before he escaped and-" The pain stops her from continuing, squeezing her eyes shut.

"He'll hurt you again, this was no accident." Sakura mentions when Karin opens her eyes once more.

Karin grunts lowly under her breath, though doesn't say anything to refute her point. Right now she is too weak to attack her or try and pin her down to take all of what she's just said back. In these last few hours she's been on the receiving end of Sasuke's cruelty she concludes, the little warmth he has for her doesn't compare when without hesitating he was willing to make her be a sacrifice.

"You're the healer of the team and I'm assuming the white haired fellow is the stealth while the orange haired one is the muscle leaving Sasuke as the de facto leader. Sasuke as you've already experienced now is okay with you dying if it means this revenge of his gets completed." Sakura remarks coolly.

Karin bites her lip at the viciousness of her words, hurriedly blinking back tears simmering into her eyes.

'It hurts, I know.' Sakura sighs. How many times has seen Karin's expression looking back at her in the mirror?

The boy she loves is buried somewhere within that darkness and how long it takes to bring him out of that she isn't sure...

"I didn't come here to be scolded by you! I know you're the one who poisoned me so don't act so pure and innocent!" She huffs.

Sakura abruptly twists her face back to her, jade meeting crimson.

"I'll cure you Karin. I've never pretending that I'm a saint, don't worry about any of that. However, know that this will come with a price and you don't have a choice in the matter." She punctuates, making sure her nails dig enough to indent her skin and leave a mark.

The shift in the coldness of her voice startles even her, Karin wincing from the pressure.

"...What is it you want me to do?" She finally whispers out.

Sakura smirks in a way she's sure Lady Tsunade and even Ino would be proud of, the next phase of her plan about to go into motion.

"You're going to become a spy for us. Just as Sasuke betrayed your trust; you will do the same to him."

-x-

A bit off topic, but being in the healthcare field the Covid vaccine is available now to my clinic/hospital and I plan to receive the shot this coming week! I'm a bit excited and nervous; wish me luck!

Regarding Karin, I never liked how she in the manga/anime just forgave Sasuke so easily with his flimsy apology of 'Sorry for purposefully shooting you in the chest just to get to Danzo; my bad!' I know she's supposed to be literally madly in love with him, however I'll be altering her character slightly to give her more self-dignity/respect. Sasuke was so easily forgiven by literally everybody in fact now that I think about it and eventually I will delve into the real consequences of his actions in regards to Team 7 and Sakura! Just my thoughts.

Anyways, I hope all my readers have a safe and warm Merry Christmas and New Year's coming, here's to 2021 being a better year for us all!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	9. Of Afternoons

Chapter 9: Of Afternoons

"We love the things we love for what they are." -Robert Frost

Naruto

"Danzo's dead?"

Naruto repeats Tsunade's statement, just to make sure it's clear. It isn't a surprise really that he and Sasuke would clash, but to know he killed him changes things knowing how strong Danzo is.

No, was now.

Tsunade gives him a frustrated look at his interruption, but nods. "This is based on preliminary reports I received late yesterday night into this morning from our spies near the Land of Iron."

'That must mean Sasuke is already on the move again, but to where exactly?' Naruto frowns.

Eventually he was going to head back for the village, either to attempt to capture him to aid the Akatsuki in extracting Kurama from him or to exact revenge against Konoha for everything that happened to his clan.

Or both.

"Based on what the Akatsuki have done and will plan to do, war preparations are going to be made here and throughout the other nations. Naruto, considering you are part of their plans you can no longer go any missions or excursions that will take you away from the village unless it is to put you into hiding/protection. And no, this isn't up for discussion." Tsunade explains, adding in her last point at seeing Naruto about to refute her decision.

"I'd rather not just sit here and wait for them to come in and potentially destroy the village again." Naruto grumbles under his breath, it's hard enough to bear watching the Konoha be ravaged over and over knowing he is part of the reason it keeps happening.

Hinata bumps her elbow gently into his side, giving him a look not to argue and he sighs.

He forces himself to listen to the rest of Granny's points but his mind already is starting to drift...

'The Akatsuki, Sasuke, Kurama. There's so much to do and I'm running out of time.' The realization stings.

A headache blooms at the back of his head, about to swirl and encompass until he feels a hand brush against his own. Hinata is still staring straight ahead at Granny, but her hand twines with his own and everything weighing on his mind briefly disappears.

For now, there isn't much he can do in terms of helping plan for the war and as much as probably both Kakashi-sensei and Granny want him to stay here in the village he knows he's going to leave again before the week is over.

Because out of the all the things circling in his thoughts, channeling the power Kurama can give him comes first.

"What makes you so sure I will share power with the likes of you? I never did such a thing by choice for my past jailers and you won't be any different or-" Kurama starts

"You will, you should know by now I'm not like any of the past people you've been unwillingly sealed into." Naruto interrupts.

Kurama scoffs dryly, eyes burning and sharp. Naruto may not be as much of a brat as of late, but he still was ignorant to many things including that of his own family...

"So you say." He snorts.

"If you're referring to my Mom, then I already know." Naruto mutters before Kurama can finish.

'There's a lead on the guy who had the Eight Tails beast. I'm sure he isn't dead.' Naruto reminds himself, pushing away Kurama's voice for now.

"Alright, that's all my updates for now; don't and I repeat, don't stick your nose into anything without permission Naruto." Tsunade warns, amber orbs focused solely on him.

Kakashi-sensei too watches him carefully, but says nothing. He'll be busier now helping Granny with preparations even if he doesn't feel there is much he can add to the meetings surely coming.

Naruto meets his stare, Kakashi arching a brow waiting for him to speak and the urge to tell him what his research with Hinata has gathered so far regarding his family rests on the edge of his tongue. Photos they found buried deep within the library regarding the Uzumaki clan hidden between torn pages, brushing away the ash off burnt pictures to reveal striking long scarlet hair and a name inscribed barely legible at the bottom.

Kushina.

'Why didn't you tell me about my mother, I know you knew who her. Maybe you couldn't tell me about my Dad knowing his enemies, but why not her?'

He bites back the questions though, instead twisting back to Tsunade to give her one of his winning smiles despite this tension lingering in the air, bright and easygoing. "Sure thing Granny!"

"Are you getting hungry? I can make us a light brunch or we can get lunch somewhere?" Hinata suggests on the walk back to his apartment, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, Hinata you're the one always making us lunch! I can make a meal for us this time." Naruto relates and a laugh bubbles up from her.

"It won't be just ramen?" She asks teasingly and he feels his face warm. In all their outings they've always gone to Ichiraku's or gotten the instant ramen from the convenience store down the road...

Crap, no wonder Sakura says he needs to change up his diet despite him never wanting to take her advice.

"I'll show you how to make different types of meat and rice bowls you'll like Naruto like donburi or tonkatsu. We can use the ingredients you already have at home, even the vegetables that you hate so much." Hinata explains, humming to herself.

His kitchen is soon filled with the aroma of spices and herbs that remind him of the marketplace, hovering behind Hinata helping her either chop and dice the vegetables or simmer the pork.

'We won't be able to keep doing this.' Part of him realizes at seeing Hinata tie up her violet hair in a loose ponytail to keep it from getting in the way, steam of the broths coating her forehead in a light sweat.

Days like this, afternoons like this are fleeting...

Her cheeks gain a rosy hue from the heat of the broths and steam, pearl eyes glittering admiring their work and absently he leans into her for a backwards hug, pressing close eliciting a small squeak out of her.

"Naruto, finish straining the rice!" Hinata orders with barely any conviction, flustering even more when Naruto ignores the command and snuggles deeper into her.

Jabbing him the back end of the spoon makes him finally release her.

"Ow, I can focus on my meal preparation and watch you!" He determines, ignoring the faint waft of smoke hitting his nose.

"You're going to burn your apartment down all due to your being in heat." Kurama adds in.

"I'm not 'in heat'! Stop cutting into my thoughts!" Naruto gripes back, but too late does he start to feel the tips of his ears feeling hot.

"Focus Naruto, you're going to burn the meal if you don't pay attention to each step." Hinata mentions, finally moving to meet his gaze when he doesn't immediately respond.

Cobalt to lilac watch each other, neither speaking or moving from their closeness.

Kakashi-sensei interrupted them earlier for better or worse and his stomach tightens at the notion they are truly alone again once more...

Naruto moves to rest his hand against her cheek, brushing away strands of hair that cling to her sweat. "Come with me back to the Land of Lightning. I have to complete my training on controlling Kurama before the war starts. And err, well if it would help if you were there with me you know!"

He said that all in one breathe, swallowing down nerves and the urge to fidget.

"Kumo? Why that location in particular when we just came from there?" Hinata breathes out.

'Father may be upset to know I'm leaving the village again so soon.' Another part of her considers, but she doesn't let the thought linger.

Traveling with Naruto is another chance to see more of the world, to find out more about Aoi...

"I'll go with you." Hinata smiles and Naruto grins back, leaning his head against hers.

He considers how to answer her earlier question, there is but one other jinchuriki now who can help him, the man he briefly heard the Raikage mention in passing during the Five Kage Summit.

"A man named Killer B resides there and based on the rumors I've heard, was smart enough to outsmart the Akatsuki into thinking they killed and captured him."

-X-

Sakura

"He's not a complete monster as you think you know." Karin mentions, studying the evening sky. The brief drizzle of rain from earlier had ended up leaving the sky a patchwork of grays and orange, the smell of dew still lingering as the air grows colder.

And yet still, Sakura is as seemingly wide awake as she has been since the early hours of the morning.

Watching her.

Why not just put her in chains? No, there's no reason to treat her like a prisoner when what keeps her stuck here is already coursing through her veins. Sakura cured her yes, but not without ensuring she can activate what remains of the poison in her blood should she try and disobey these new set of rules she is under.

Sakura finally glances up from her files, verdant orbs impatient and just a tinge bit exhausted at her interrupting her from her work again in the last hour. "Who? You mean Sasuke?"

Karin nods, shifting her body to look at her fully despite the slight jolt of pain that sears down her. "He's become colder yes, but he cares about me, Jugo, and even that idiot Suigetsu. We're a team and he worries about us in his own...ways."

Sakura arches a brow, shutting the particular file she was reading closed. "Really? Why hasn't he come to check on you if he's so 'worried' as you say? For all he knows you could be dead in a forest right now."

Karin clenches her teeth, but says nothing. 'Sasuke does care! She's just jealous is all, jealous he has new teammates and abandoned her and that blond guy.'

It isn't like that blond guy is without a darkness to him either, she sensed it from him. A malicious chakra hidden beneath his cheery grin that frightened her upon seeing his presence during his earlier check in to see what Sakura was up to.

She swallows down a growing knot, meeting Sakura's gaze once more. "Look, I'm not the best actress. Sasuke will know I'm up to something even if you want me to be a spy."

Sakura chuckles lightly then, shrugging. "I've watched you long enough to know you can hide your emotions when you want to. That's one of your skills after all, being able to read people and read their chakra in addition to your healing potential."

Karin shakes her head still, nails digging into her palms. "Not when it comes to Sasuke! He'll see that I'm acting strangely, question what happened for me to be gone for so long."

But despite saying this it's clear Sakura doesn't care, lips pursed and flat as if she didn't say anything at all.

"You're going to betray Sasuke. Every 3 days you will give me an update on where he's located, what his plans are next, and especially who he has been associating with." She explains calmly.

Karin clenches her teeth in return, spitting out how fucking ridiculous this plan is and the urge to bolt out of here claws it's way up her chest. Sasuke will see through her instantly, burn her with his ink-black flames until she confesses. It won't matter how far she goes running off though now, Sakura can track her...

"Don't you love him too?! He'll only try and kill you once he finds out about this plan." She hisses.

Sakura gives her a tired smile, nodding. "Yes, I'm aware and I assessed the risks before I injected that poison into your bloodstream Karin. The thing is, you don't know the Sasuke from before, the one that was willing to actually lay down his life to save Naruto during our Wave mission so long ago, who actually liked to get a meal with us every once in awhile. That is the Sasuke I fell in love with it and still love. You've only seen the after, the results of Orochimaru's corruption and the need for revenge and blood clouding him. I know beneath that though remains the 'before', it's a process though for Sasuke himself to see he never needed to bury it in the first place."

'Sasuke will never go back to how he was, those days have long passed and she and the blond guy just refuse to see it.' Karin observes, but then Sakura's expression hardens back into ice.

"If there's one thing we can both agree on, Sasuke would never expect this out of me of all people nor would he expect this out of you." She remarks.

Karin blows a strand of hair from her face, frustrating boiling at the pits of her gut. "Team Taka is stronger than this! Envying our team for having Sasuke with us is you and the blondie's lost; don't act like that hasn't been your secret motivation to do all this!"

Sakura returns back to grinning then, as if in on a secret she refuses to divulge. "Is it?"

"Yes! Our foundation isn't weak like your Team 7's!" Karin spits, throwing up her hands in annoyance.

How could she not see this? All the signs were there.

Sakura blinks, leaning back in her chair. "Is Team Taka actually strong enough to withstand all the secrets and lies you all hold; of betraying each other for power? And really, you don't know the full extent of my plans. You're wasting your breath pitying me and making assumptions."

Karin bites her lip quickly at the retorts on the tip of her tongue. Nothing she's said has seemed to gotten under Sakura's skin, if anything it reminds her of Sasuke when he watches her with thinly veiled aggravation like she is a petulant child.

Her heart twists at the sudden comparison, the last thing she wants to think about is how alike Sasuke and Sakura are to each other at the moment.

They spend the next hour in silence, Karin only taking nibbles at the sandwich Sakura brings her from the hospital's cafeteria while she finishes up reviewing and charting on some intensive care patients. She assesses her body from head to toe one last time noting the red splotches from her rash are gone to her being fever-free for 24 hours now.

And then finally, she moves to practically run out of her office wishing she could ignore Sakura's call out to her.

"I look forward to hearing from you in 3 days!"

"Where the hell have you been? Thought you went and died somewhere among these trees and rivers since we didn't get any word from you." Suigetsu is the first to ask at her return and she jabs him straight in the chest making him turn to liquid.

"None of your damn business! I went to go get healed up so I would stop being a hassle to Sasuke is all." Karin scoffs.

Her eyes search then for him, spotting his onyx hair just a few meters up ahead with Jugo. Sasuke turns to briefly glance her over to see that she is indeed looking healthier than she has in days before turning back around.

"We're heading towards one of the bases in the north to regroup; keep up." He orders simply.

Karin nods happily, smile faltering once she's sure no one is looking at her.

This plan has officially started now.

'Damn it.' Karin sucks in a breath, forcing herself to relax. Sakura's words are playing on a loop in her mind, the frostiness that laid beneath her mocking grin questioning this team she considers her sort-of family, of Sasuke's further motives...

'Is it?'

-X-

Hinata

"Don't try to hide it Hinata, I can smell him on you!" Kiba smirks, tapping his nose in emphasis. Akamaru barks his agreement and Hinata squirms, scooting back from him.

"I...I don't smell like Naruto!" She retorts, turning her attention from him back to her drink taking a larger than necessary gulp of her green tea to hopefully calm her down. The warmth is comforting, but it doesn't stop her from hearing Kiba's snickering over her behavior.

"I have to concur with Kiba for once, you smell more like Naruto's favorite ramen meals and even faintly of his soaps as of late." Shino adds in.

Hinata bristles, sending him a look that of course does nothing to faze the bug specialist.

"Now, now you guys! There's no reason to spend all of this night teasing Hinata. We're out tonight to discuss planning for the coming days ahead." Kurenai-sensei from in front, tapping the table gently to get all of their attentions.

Indeed even this small tea shop buzzes with energy, of whispers between civilian and shinobi that the potential for the Fourth Shinobi World War is becoming all to real.

"I remember Grandpa's stories from when he fought in the Second Shinobi World War, I don't want Dad to have to go through that." A woman murmurs to her presumed sister, squeezing at her hand before tacking on a grin for the man opposite as he returns with their orders.

Hinata looks over his attire, the traditional green vest that acknowledges his job and understands their worry.

Like all wars, this one won't be without deaths, without blood being shed...

Kiba straightens up and Hinata turns herself from the conversation to focus on what Kurenai has to tell them.

"As I'm sure you all have already heard from whispers, the Akatsuki has declared war on each of the shinobi nations in preparation for a plan that seems to consist of robbing all citizens young and old of their free will. More details are to come from Lady Tsunade in the coming days on exactly how team and team leaders will divided for taking them on." Kurenai begins.

"These Akatsuki guys are the same ones going after all the Tailed Beasts, right? Has there been any mention of how to protect Naruto?" Kiba asks, side eyeing Hinata knowing she must be curious about this as well.

'I haven't told them that I already met with Lady Tsunade earlier.' Hinata notes, keeping her expression neutral. She isn't going to make them worry by bringing up her and Naruto's plans, especially when she knows they won't be fully comfortable with it.

Kurenai shakes her head to Kiba's question. "I'm sure Lady Tsunade will want Naruto to be under heavier protection than he currently is, but there hasn't been any further mention of how that will exactly work. With Mirai, I don't think I'll be of much aid except for in minor rescue and evacuation operations."

"Any help is important sensei, don't undersell yourself." Shino points out, glancing up from his meal.

"Shino's right, all shinobi no matter their status or age will play a role in this coming war." Hinata adds in making Kurenai's grin widen.

They move on from the topic of war soon after to lighter subjects, Kurenai switching her teasing over to Kiba based on gossip she's heard of him visiting a woman known for her keeping of and raising cats.

"I'm not sure how Akamaru will feel about you getting into a relationship with a cat lover!" Kurenai jests lightly, Akamaru growling Kiba's way as if to ask if said rumors are true.

"How...How do you know about that?! I mean, no it's not anything serious, I just go to visit her when I get some free time is all." Kiba coughs, looking between both her and Akamaru.

'It's not everyday I see Kiba reddening.' Hinata smiles, even she had heard passing chatter from his sister that things with this 'Tamaki girl' could get serious.

Back outside night has completely fallen, crescent moon clear and bright against the ebony of the sky. Wind rattles leaves against her feet, but the sound is soon swallowed by the commotion of festivals and shows about to start with show-staff dressed in glittering golds and reds, of the night markets alive with colorful spices and goods.

"Tell Lover Boy we give our regards!" Kiba laughs before heading southward with Shino.

"Let's all meet up again soon, it's rare I get a night off from watching Mirai!" Kurenai-sensei calls to them before they truly all go their separate ways and Hinata pulls on a fake smile, hopefully as bright as everything surrounding them.

She isn't sure she can keep such a promise.

'I wonder if Naruto is home.' She considers as she takes the route through the market stalls, pausing when she swears she hears her name being called out to her to the left.

Neji?

"You're out later than usual Lady Hinata." Neji mentions as he approaches and her body stiffens, unsure what to say. Did Father talk to him? Surely he's heard the whispers from the attendants of where she spends her afternoons into the nights.

"Well, I just came from meeting with my team. It's been awhile since we've all been able to catch up and not be distracted by missions and what not." Hinata explains.

Neji nods, though the milky hue of his eyes darkens for a flicker of a moment, enough for her to know what questions are truly weighing on his mind.

"Uncle says you spend your nights at Naruto's apartment more than the manor, correct? I assume he is treating you well based on him not giving me any details beyond that." Neji questions.

Hinata feels her cheeks burning, there is no point in denying it. "Yes, I do stay at his apartment more as of late. Naruto hasn't treated me badly Neji, you and Father don't need to worry. I enjoy his company and I believe he could say the same for me."

But even as she says all this her mind inevitably thinks of earlier, of when his hands briefly palmed at her breasts and he looked at her with such desire it made her shiver, the moment his lips could've been upon hers if not for Kakashi-sensei's interruption...

She swallows, willing the memory away.

"Naruto feels the same as you do I believe as well. That's why I asked to make sure he continues to be the upmost gentleman to you, it's important to use protection if it comes to it or for kunoichi you can ask at the hospital for-"

"Thank you Neji. I know." Hinata emphasizes, to cut him off.

Of all the things to talk about, her tone is far too bristled and sharp that he finally picks up on her annoyance. Did Father ask him to do this?

Lee's voice mercifully comes through from the crowd, asking where Neji has gone while Tenten tugs at his shoulder to relax.

"Neji! We're going to miss Gai's youthful performance to the children at the center square if we don't hurry; he saved us front row seats!" He yells.

Hinata holds in a giggle at Neji's roll of his eyes, he had other motives for wanting to talk to her besides just about Naruto it seems.

"Please come by for lunch or dinner, Naruto can come as well. Uncle would never say it aloud, but he misses having you at the table for meals." Neji states after a moment before heading in the direction of Lee's beckoning.

And once Neji is no longer in site she treks again for Naruto's home, noises falling away to a hush to further she goes. Her heart thrums fasters, the morning encounter she wanted to bury resurfacing...

"I'm home." Hinata states absently as she turns on Naruto's light by the entrance, flustering realizing her terminology when cerulean orbs widen in silence. Naruto is indeed here and not out enjoying most likely the last festivities Konoha will have before all shops close down for war preparations and rationing supplies, not at Ichiraku's enjoying his favorite ramen before he has to make do with the microwavable ones.

Cobalt eyes quickly soften, tint of red to his own face as he scratches a hand through his blond locks and Hinata feels her nerves slowly relax as she smiles back. For a second she wonders if his thoughts are drifting back to earlier as well, of what can happen between them now when they're close together with no distractions or interruptions. Maybe though she's just seeing in his features things that she wants to see as his eyes roam over her before he coughs and glances away.

And then absently she reminds herself they need to get started on packing, to not think of Naruto's touch or continued staring.

"Welcome back, heh never thought I would get to actually say that someone you know!" He beams, encompassing her into a hug.

When she manages to peer up at Naruto properly there's no mistaking his expression this time as one thought comes to mind.

'Desire.'

But before either can say or even do anything about it Naruto moves back from her, face dusted pink as he excuses himself to his room.

-X-

Kakashi

The thing about his students are they're all so different personality wise.

He studies his old group photo of Team 7 as the last rays of sunlight filter across his room, it is of the few pictures he keeps in his room that doesn't completely strike up only sad memories.

Naruto is loud, mischievous, and hides his pain through smiles and juvenile jokes. It's a sharp contrast to Sasuke's quiet, the anger and bitterness he stewed in for too long that he as his sensei was unable to bring him out of.

And then there is Sakura like in this very picture who falls somewhere in between in terms of her disposition, but as of late he worries she is slipping into her own kind of darkness by using these cold and twisted kind of measures he would never have expected out of her.

'You never trained with her enough.' He reminds himself.

Though under Lady Tsunade's tutelage she's set to become the medic nin across all the nations with strength to boot he wouldn't have been able to give her.

He sets the frame back down just as a knock comes to his door, surprised and unsurprised at once to see Naruto there under the glow of his porch light.

"Naruto. Do what do I owe a visit at this time of day?" He asks, stepping aside to let him in. Naruto pauses for a long minute, seemingly deciding if this should be a short visit or not before finally moving forward.

He notes he's come alone and as if sensing his thoughts Naruto speaks up. "Oh, Hinata is back at my place sleeping."

'So this is a conversation he doesn't want her to fully be a part of yet.' Kakashi realizes.

Naruto takes in his room, he's pretty sure none of his students have been to his actual residence now that he thinks about it. There is much to look at, walls a plain sterile grey to basic wood flooring and furniture all a simple tan color.

And Naruto of course makes it a point to tell him. "You're house is quite...boring sensei. Yep, no other way to put it!"

He gestures then to Make Out Paradise book lying open on his living room table, scrunching up his nose. "I don't know what you see in Pervy-Sage's work."

"Read them and you'll see!" Kakashi answers smoothly, granted the idea of his own student using porn for advice probably won't do any wonders for his budding relationship with Hinata.

Maybe.

"Yeah, I already have. However, I guess I'm glad you still find appreciation of his work." Naruto responds dryly.

Kakashi shrugs, gesturing to the kitchen and offering him a water he refuses. Naruto didn't come here to question his taste in home décor or his avid love of Jiraiya's book series, especially when they both know he's hardly ever here with all the missions or assignments they go on and that he's been in love with the trashy romance for years.

So sure enough blue eyes sharpen even flickering red for a second, staring at him straight on. "Earlier I couldn't bring myself to say it you know, but Hinata and I looked more into my family history."

His statement brings up a flurry of memories of his time being on Team Minato, of being in the Anbu and his chest briefly tightens knowing what he will say next.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about my Mom? Weren't you assigned to watch over at some point or at least that's what I could gather from the little information there was." He speaks, voice tight.

There is no way to say any of this comfortingly, trying to find the right words without causing Naruto further anger and upset.

"...Yes that is true. Your Father Minato-sensei I should say assigned me to observe her from the shadows while she was pregnant with you. I know I've told you it before, but both your parents had enemies. In Kushina's case they were a few rogue shinobi here and there looking to draw the Nine-Tailed Fox out of her before her pregnancy came to term." He explains.

Naruto takes this all in quietly, though his eyes remain stormy. "You never talked to Mom much then, did you?"

'No, I was still upset about Rin, about Obito who may or may not be alive based on Lady Tsunade's report now.' He sighs.

"Well, she did use to pack us some lunches at times. She'd get easily excited over the most mundane things like getting a recipe just right and then just as easily become enraged if you pointed out something was burnt." Kakashi laughs lightly.

The bruise to his head for that comment lasted for a good while.

A small grin cracks through Naruto's expression, nodding. "I would've liked these stories you know."

But there is no turning back time.

His gaze softens, taking to studying the thin cracks along his wood table. "I'm not going to stay here in the village, I need to train to have a better handle on Kurama and the best way to do that is with a fellow jinchuriki. Hinata will be coming with me to train more on her byakugan and research into that one guy who took one of the Hyuga's clan's eye."

Kakashi nods his understanding, not asking for any further details.

"I already knew." He confirms.

He considers letting the secret slip of the fallen comrade he's always alluded to before during the early days of Team 7, it could give Naruto an idea of what he is up against even if he isn't 100% sure.

"For what it's worth, I truly am sorry for the way we handled things regarding your case." Kakashi mentions.

There's a flash of bitterness in his eyes once more, gone as quickly as it came.

"You've already told me." He states semi-mockingly back with a smile.

Naruto moves himself to stand once more, stretching. "I should get heading back, Hinata may have already woken up."

"Hold on Naruto, there's one thing I should warn you about." Kakashi abruptly brings up before he can head back into the night, weighing the implications of decision before continuing on.

"Do you remember the stories I told you, Sakura, and Sasuke of never abandoning your teammates no matter how dire the situation becomes, it was one of the first lessons I gave? Anyways, I stick by that motto because of the teammate I lost on a fateful mission." Kakashi clarifies.

Naruto's brows furrow in thought, vaguely recalling the gist of the storyline. It must connect in some way to this impending war and a frown begins to edge across his features once more, pointed and curious. "And?"

"His name was Obito, he was from the Uchiha clan."

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"Where did you go?" Hinata whispers in the dark, poking at his cheek seemingly getting back at her for doing said action to her so many nights ago.

Naruto chuckles, grabbing her hand before she can trace against his whisker marks once more. "Paid Kakashi-sensei a visit, told him we were leaving the village and he'll have to suck it up and listen to Granny properly and stop re-reading Pervy-Sage's books!

Hinata lets out an unladylike scoff in disbelief before quickly covering it, flustering. "I'm sure you didn't say it like that!"

Naruto waggles his brows, he's pretty sure he's the only one allowed to see Hinata not acting so prim and proper as the Hyuga clan has raised her to be. He leans close to her, beaming as the heat of her blush crawls it's way down her neck.

"I did! Turned just as red in shock as you are now when I could recite some of the dirtiest chapters from memory." He discloses as if such a thing wasn't already an open secret within the village that Kakashi-sensei enjoys every novel in the series.

"It's getting late, we need to rest in light of tomorrow." Hinata mentions gently, changing the subject back to them actually going to sleep.

Except sleep is hard to focus on when she can feel his heart drumming when he pulls her to his chest, his warm breath right by her cheeks.

Naruto swallows, voice becoming so unusually soft and low tinged with nervousness that she strains to hear him.

"There's one thing I want to do before we truly call it a night." He murmurs.

"Hmm?" Hinata asks as he turns her to face him.

He thumbs the edge of her lips once she is looking at him properly, nerves tingling before he leans his face down.

"Can I kiss you?" Naruto asks carefully.

Words escape her, voice turning equally as dry as his as a flurry of anxiousness to excitement wraps around her. Hinata manages a nod, shutting her eyes and leaning into his touch.

His lips descend slowly first against the burning of her cheeks to the edge of her jaw, lingering there letting her get used to him, to ensure this is okay.

And then slowly Naruto tilts his head allowing their lips to meet clumsily, positions shifting to get closer, knocking heads as Hinata reaches her fingers to tangle gently into his hair.

-x-

Happy New Year Everyone, hope you enjoyed the bit of spiciness!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	10. Of Desires

Chapter 10: Of Desires

"Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction." –Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Naruto & Hinata

Her skin feels on fire, biting her lip not to gasp.

Naruto has turned what was meant to be a simple kiss into much more, trekking them into dangerous territory when his hand slips beneath her nightgown and palms at her breasts. He thumbs at her nipples until they're completely hard from his touch, fingers roaming and caressing further along to sides of her stomach and below.

"Hinata." Naruto murmurs out her name into the pulse of her neck, dragging out on the last syllable into a low groan when she shifts her body into his rising erection. He swallows her sigh with another kiss, pulling her as close as she can get to him to elicit another moan.

'We need to go to sleep.' A sudden thought bubbles up into Hinata's mind.

Despite this warmth, despite this heat between them that feels nearly palpable, they need to stop.

And it is this clarity that comes through the haze of pleasure that reluctantly, she grabs Naruto's hand before he can tug fully away her bra.

"Sleep. We're never go to get any rest if we...if we continue this." Hinata manages to say.

Naruto looks equally as dazed as she must look, cobalt orbs foggy before clearing as the reality of what they were teetering towards comes through. He pulls back, but doesn't fully move away like she expects.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I've just been wanting to kiss you for so long and we got interrupted before so-" Naruto stops his sputtering at Hinata's smile. Maybe there's no need for him to apologize, that she loves him all the same despite how terrible he is when it comes to intimate acts like this.

Even with all of Pervy-Sage's lessons he still was unprepared for the real deal.

'Love burns at you kid, you'll know the sensation when it's time. It will consume at your thoughts no matter how much you try to bury it and soon enough your body will react to her and only her.' Jiraiya's musings resurface.

He hadn't paid his advice much attention back then, too caught up in the need to be stronger and train harder than any of the vigorous exercises he went through at the Academy, to ensure that the next time he and Sasuke fought he wouldn't lose.

Thinking on it now, he still hasn't fully accomplished either of those goals...

It was during all those downtimes though when they simply sat and enjoyed the quiet of the forests and calm of the air fresh with pine and moss that Jiraiya provided him with such life lessons that truly stuck. In spite of a majority of his lectures being tainted with 'research' that mostly got him slaps or glares at the best of times, Jiraiya maybe for once got this one lesson right regarding love.

His body has yet to catch up with his mind though, taking in slow deep shuddering breathes until the urge to peel away the layers of Hinata's clothes one by one leaves for now. His own shirt is layered with a thin coat of dampness he fans away, clinging to him uncomfortably like a second skin.

They're still a tangle of limbs and sweat, the scent of strawberry to jasmine lingering on her skin even when Hinata turns over away from him to adjust her position more comfortably.

It's no surprise to him that Hinata falls asleep first minutes later as he listens to the rhythm of her breathing, of how her violet hair now messy from their actions slips against her flushed cheeks.

"You have better restraint than I thought. I figured that Old Pervert's lectures would have you going at it no matter the time of day." Kurama mentions.

"Yeah? Well, I know enough that this isn't the right time." Naruto snorts back.

Crimson eyes bore into him when he turns himself away before he lets loose a sharp, gravely laugh.

"Humans get so easily consumed with feelings of passion and longing, you'll give into your lust eventually and so will the woman as well."

Naruto gulps, steeling his nerves.

He lets one arm loosely wrap around Hinata, not fully ready yet to part from her warmth. There is always his living room couch if this becomes too much for him, the pricks of the unhinged coils digging into his sides from the corners of the sofa would be enough of a distraction to keep these thoughts at bay.

Morning comes too fast once more, waking to the sight of a haze of pale yellow light beginning to pour in. It's still early from the way the moon shines against a background of pinkish teal, ribbons of thin white clouds streaming in. Downstairs as well is too quiet with streetlights casting orange glows on empty streets, no familiar sound of footsteps of the tenants below heading out for work, the market, or even the light chatter-arguing of the older couple a few doors down.

'My alarm hasn't gone off yet.' He realizes.

Hinata stirs at his movement, lifting her head away from his shoulder where she somehow ended up in the midst of deep sleep.

A yawn escapes her before she can help it, stretching her hands up allowing him a brief view of her cream skin.

"Just the type of view I like to start off my day!" Naruto jests lightly, snickering when Hinata jolts and meets his gaze that yes, he is indeed awake.

Her eyes glance around frantically, a bundle of confusion and sleepiness that only makes Naruto's grin widen. They must follow such a rigid schedule at the Hyuga manor down to a T, staying with him is such a complete change to her usual lifestyle where he's often slept in until noon simply because he could.

"Don't worry, we didn't oversleep you know! We still have a good 7-10 minutes before my alarm is set to go off." Naruto relates, knowing where her thoughts have gone.

At this, Hinata's shoulders relax as she falls back into his sheets. "Ah, that's barely anytime at all! Should we get up now since we're both already awake?"

The suggestion rests in the air for a long minute, blue to violet eyes watching each other waiting for one to make the first move. The familiar stirrings of desire bubble up taking in their bodies. From the outline of skin against the plain white cotton of one of Naruto's many t-shirts to the taste of each other still lingering on their lips, one of them is about to break. Eventually Naruto is the first to look away, feeling his face burn with a telltale heat.

"I um, actually already reset it to go off in 15 minutes." He coughs.

Hinata giggles into his chest then, feeling equally drowsy and sluggish as his body is to leave this warmth before she whispers something just loud enough for him hear.

"Reset it for 20 minutes instead."

-X-

Sasuke

Karin could still be sick.

Or at least she is behaving that way with how quiet she currently is staying towards the back of the group, not even wanting to latch onto his arm like usual begging for his affection.

It's strange, but there's no reason to complain or truly think about it.

The most important thing right now is the gift Itachi has given him in death; his eyes. Those very eyes that will boost his power exponentially, break through the current limitations his own eyes continue to have.

Smoke singes the air tinged faintly with the scent of blood the closer they get to the hideout, the cracking of bones echoing throughout the barren landscape. The sun is dipped low in the sky now, chill picking up in the wind as the last curtains of sunlight fall against desolate trees, a reminder they've been out in the fields for nearly a full day with barely any stops.

"Ah, the guest of honor arrives." Tobi remarks at finally seeing their arrival. He lounges languidly in the shadows, as if having been counting the minutes just waiting for him to show up.

"Save it, I don't want to discuss any further plans until I have Itachi's eyes implanted." Sasuke cuts him off.

The process will be grueling and painful, putting his trust of sight in a man he can't even fully believe in. He could very near blind himself if one nerve is struck incorrectly or if he attempts to overuse his eyes too fast after the procedure is done.

'This operation would do better in the hands of a skilled medic nin.'

And inevitably a flash of pink crosses his thoughts, olive green eyes sharp and warm before darkening into a cold dullness that is all because of him.

No, Sakura would never agree to any of this.

Jugo and Suigetsu immediately head for their respective rooms but Karin lingers, scarlet eyes dancing between the two of them. Tobi glances her way and she stiffens just briefly at his piercing look.

"I'd like to be on standby. Just in case you need any assistance during the transplantation. It's going to be...messy." Karin explains at his questioning expression, straightening her posture biting back any fear threatening to crawl up.

Tobi looks back to Sasuke for approval and he shrugs, resisting a sigh. As long as Karin didn't get in the way of the process she was fine to stand back and watch how it worked.

The more skills she learned, the better.

So she is there as all his facial nerves are numbed, the cutting of the blood vessels of his eyes one by one. The sick smells of antiseptics and gauze waft around him, bandages wound tightly around his face before he can even move to sit up. The rest of the remaining Akatsuki are his most useful allies at this point, but even they will run out of tolerating with him if the Eight Tails isn't properly captured soon in the common days.

Along with the Nine Tails.

"Wait; don't rush it!" Karin warns, but he pushes away her hand just as he feels her fingertips brush against him.

His skin practically burns at the urge to tear off these bindings and finally see for himself everything through Itachi's eyes, to use the power that in the end his body was too weak to handle.

The power pulses like a drum and he grits his teeth to be patient.

Even with these wrappings he can still feel Karin's stare, from her continued odd change in demeanor to the way she shifts back from him at knowing her touch won't help.

And abruptly he asks what is weighing on his mind.

"Are you still sick Karin? Tell me." He orders.

"I'm fine Sasuke; honest. The healer I used is one of the best around." She mutters out.

The way she says this so bitterly, her whole body seeming to tense just having to explain this into the silence of the room.

"Did she heal you 100%?" Sasuke pressures her and Karin once more becomes quiet and still.

"No, not exactly." Karin grumbles.

"What comes next Sasuke; once your eyes are fully healed that is?" She asks softly switching topics. He hears the scrape of her chair against the granite, of the shifting of glass vials and tubes that assort this procedure area.

He moves his head in the directions where he hears her footsteps go, clicking his tongue at her obvious dodge of the question. Maybe it isn't that important to know right this minute as long as her illness truly won't be a hindrance to his plans, he can get the answers he wants out of her at a later date by force if need be.

She still loves him after all from the way she dotes upon his every need. Even her skin becomes riddled with goosebumps just from being close to him, warm and bright knowing she remains of use to him.

But now she just might be keeping something from him...

"You already know that answer to your question." He snaps and in spite of his currently lost vision, he knows she has flinched.

-X-

Hinata

This must surely be the passion Kurenai-sensei spoke of during her early days of dating Asuma-sensei. The thrill that makes your heart pound, the rush of warmth that comes just from sending each other secret smiles during a long meeting.

More though than all those little moments and bigger than the times spent eating dinners together or training out in the forests is the pure lust that comes when it is only you two alone.

But in her case she must bury these feelings, push away the intensity of her kiss with Naruto just hours ago.

"Are you almost done packing?" Naruto's voice cuts into her thoughts and she nods quickly, adding in the last of her kunai and the one grainy photo she has to go by of that man.

Ao.

What little she gathered told her retrieving back said eye wouldn't be easy, those talisman earrings he wore acted as a barrier to prevent any and all shinobi from getting too close.

Still though, that wasn't a complete failsafe and nor would it stop her.

"Did you tell Hiashi of your plans?" Naruto asks as he adjusts on his own backpack and Hinata feels herself stiffen at the returning memory.

"It will upset Lord Hiashi not to here this from you in person Lady Hinata."

Ko's warning runs through her thoughts and she shakes her head, sighing. "I passed along a message to Ko, I'm sure he's already let him know of my plans. I know he would prefer me to stay here in the village, however..." Hinata trails off.

Naruto arches a brow, gesturing for her to continue. "However?"

A smile makes it way upon her face once more. "However, I know I want to be with you much more. To get stronger and see the world with you Naruto."

Naruto pauses then, cheeks gaining color that she's seen upon herself so many times before. He opens his mouth to speak before shutting it close once more, averting his eyes to the ground and shuffling his feet before lightly mumbling they should get going.

Kumo is quite the distance away and on the way there she is sure Naruto will want to check in at Mount Myoboku based on the Great Toad Sage's premonition.

It lingers in the back of her mind to ask what Naruto was about to say, but she decides against it for now. The fluttering in her stomach gives way to a growing wedge in her chest, this path they're about to go on will test so much more than the current state of their relationship.

Morning dew still rests upon the forest floor and leaves, smell of pine and maple lingering all around them. The forest still feels asleep, birds tucked deep into nests in the canopy and creatures of the night making their last patrols before retreating back into the shadows for rest.

But it's hard to take in the beauty of the nature surrounding them when they're being watched, not by the guards from Konoha's main gate or even the ones situated just outside the main trail that leads into Konoha who patrol the area hourly.

Hinata activates her byakugan, studying their chakra signature before it clicks.

'Wait, that's-'

The snap of a branch breaks off her thought and Naruto is immediately on edge to defend her, coming in front of her view as a flash of brown hair leaps down from the trees.

"Big Sister!" Hanabi pounces, nearly knocking Naruto out of the way to envelop her in a hug. Her auburn locks are still damp either from a shower or having leapt here quickly through the trees, twigs and leaves intertwined through each strand of her hair.

"You didn't think you could leave me without a proper goodbye, could you?! You've barely been home and already you're going back out on the road?" Hanabi complains, pouting revealing the ruddiness her cheeks.

"I know Father would've just wanted me to stay here within the village and while I know I would get stronger training under his and Neji's tutelage, I want to travel to the other nations with Naruto. It benefits our clan as well to make connections outside of Konoha." Hinata remarks.

Hanabi frowns, still not completely satisfied with her answer before squirming away from Naruto's affectionate ruffling of her hair, sending him an utterly ineffective glare. "Just because you might one day be my brother-in-law doesn't mean I'm okay with this situation!"

Naruto freezes up then, retracting back his hand. "Huh?"

Hanabi's eyes grow frostier so reminiscent of Father's or Neji's, looking between them both. "I'm sure Father's asked you this already, though I want to hear it for myself properly. If Big Sister is truly going with you on such a dangerous trip where there is the potential for severe injury and even death, then I want to know do you truly love her?"

"Hanabi..." Hinata begins, sharpening her voice but her gaze is focused completely on Naruto.

Naruto doesn't immediately answer looking tongue-tied for once unsure what to say to appease her when romance and love still isn't his forte, looking to her instead and her whole body feels set aflame from the intensity of his stare. There are hundreds of ways Naruto can answer her, but then she supposes silence is a response in of itself.

And Hanabi watches him too before a light grin crosses her face, stepping back from them with a nod.

"Never mind; I just got my answer."

-X-

Sakura

'He's implanted Itachi's eyes into himself; still recovering and to soon work with the masked man.'

Right at 12:00 am on the dot, Karin's message has arrived. Well, she knew the repercussions of not keeping to their deal of every 3 days. The messenger bird disappears back into the cold night, slipping back into the darkness from which it came.

It's written on a scraggly damp note, ink having bled onto the edges and stains at her fingers. Still, Sakura reads the message 5 times over committing it to memory.

Sasuke just became a much more formidable enemy.

And once his eyes had properly healed from the procedure, there was no telling what he would do next.

She swallows down another gulp of her now cold coffee, willing her mind to focus on her upcoming shift come sunrise. The patients coming into the emergency room are sicker than ever, stress from all the talks of upcoming war again leading to more cases of heart attacks and strokes.

On top of that by the end of the week new protocols will be in place to begin rationing supplies and food, triaging their incoming patients based on how truly injured or ill they are.

And if they can even be saved in time...

A distinct buzz resounds in her pocket breaking her from her thoughts, peering down at her pager. The ringtone that chimes out is the one she set for Lady Tsunade specifically.

For her to be up at this time of night as well can't be good.

Still she takes her time moving to stand and stretch, muscles popping at having finally being moved about. She really has been sitting down for hours, too many hours.

'I should take Ino up on that offer of doing afternoon or morning runs. At least to take my mind off of work and this assignment.' Sakura considers.

She passes by the ICU on her way to Tsunade's office, thankfully no code blues in process or confused patients attempting to wander about. It's a unspoken rule to never say aloud a unit is 'quiet' especially during a night shift, but it's the first thing that comes to mind to ask the charge nurse Manami when they cross paths near the stairs.

Hazel eyes shine with friendliness, one of the few older nurses not ashamed or annoyed to take orders from someone less than half their age by nodding in her direction politely. "Making rounds Sakura? We're all clear up here! Room 3 had some congestion and a bit of a rash that cleared up with a breathing treatment and some antihistamines."

Sakura shakes her head, gesturing to her pager pinging out again. "Going to check in with Lady Tsunade, just wanted to take the long route to see if anyone needed anything."

Her eyes as she expects turn a shade darker, clouding with subdued alarm. She can't blame her, most everyone is on edge in spite of needing to put up a mask of calmness for their patients and themselves.

"Ah, let's hope she hasn't made some late night gamble with a psych patient or something like that one time!" She jokes, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sure it's just going to be to review the current patient census and available beds." Sakura jests back lightly.

She takes the stairs two at a time, crisscrossing through the telemetry unit and bypassing the surgical wing until finally she reaches Tsunade's door. The lights are on, her figure looming over what looks to be a stack of paperwork.

Yes, definitely not good news.

Tsunade looks up and sees her before she can even knock, urging her inside.

"Close the door, we have much to talk about."

Sakura plops down into the nearest chair, nodding her agreement. "Yes, we do. Where do you want to start? Hospital business or...Other business?"

A smirk ghosts across Tsunade's face, Sakura matching her grin with one of her own.

"Well, with all the terrible shit I've heard today so far, yes your good news would be nice from the so called 'Other business' first. Has your little experimenting and toying around to get a mole actually come to fruition?"

'That's one way to put it.' Sakura muses, granted it wasn't exactly positive news, though at least they could be better prepared for what is coming.

They go into code-speak, the Danzo incident wasn't too long ago and there is no telling how many of his spies or associates with his same ideologies remain lingering about.

Even with seals in place across this room, Sakura lowers her voice.

"My scarlet mole tells me that the raven has traded out his old eyes for new ones." She murmurs.

Tsunade's eyes widen a fraction, reaching for her sake.

"Damn it Sakura, that isn't good news!" She hisses.

But it's important news and she's known Lady Tsunade long enough by now to know she's pleased to have this knowledge at hand.

Sakura straightens up in her seat, pushing on. "Apparently the raven hasn't fully recovered yet, masked man is guiding and advising him how to proceed."

Tsunade snorts at that as she drains the rest of her glass down, they both knew that much or at least had an inkling of that.

Amber meets jade once more before they both fall to the files and folders below. "War is hell Sakura, all the training in world I and Shizune gave you can't prepare you for what you will see out there."

Sakura agrees silently, swallowing at feeling her tongue getting dry. Images flash to mind of traumatic injuries described in grisly detail from all her medical textbooks, the ones that made her stomach churn and threatened to make her nauseous.

Those images would soon be their reality.

In between these preparations she should visit with Lady Katsuyu. Lady Tsunade herself hasn't ever been to the Shikkotsu Forest as far as she knows from the stories she's told her, but the legendary unexplored region could medicinal plants and herbs not found in any of the other nations. She pictures woods shrouded in fog, trees densely packed together enough that blots out the sun for the majority of the day.

More than just improving her medical ninjutsu, she needs to boost her nature affinities to defend herself properly.

"When will you get the next update?" Tsunade asks as they start to switch gears to look at the ER's current census and staff load.

"3 days." Sakura replies breezily, having memorized it to heart.

Every 3 days at midnight...

As long as Sasuke doesn't find out.

-X-

Kakashi

'I'm not going to find anything here.' Kakashi sighs.

Naruto's apartment is much cleaner than the last time he was here like a completely foreign territory, blinds shut only letting specks of light in. Jiraiya's manuscripts sit in the same corner, but gone are the familiar scatterings of empty ramen bowls to strewn laundry, everything organized and in their proper place.

He starts first in his room, the best spot to gain an idea of where he's gone off to. He imagines it must be to Kumo or Mount Myoboku even though he never mentioned an exact location during their last talk, these are only strong hunches based upon his behavior leading up into his departure. Though he's visited Naruto's apartment plenty of times before no problem on Hokage's orders or simply to check in, Hinata now stays with him and to dig through Naruto's personal items would mean potentially going through hers' as well.

As if having expected his presence to eventually come Naruto's left little to no clue of where his final destination is, the faint smell of lilac lingering in air near his sheets to the scent of ink and ramen by a set of books stacked neatly on top of each other.

Hinata must be with him, at least he can confirm this fact to Hiashi to give him some ease.

'They checked out these books around a week ago from the Central Library.' Kakashi reads as he picks up one book with the title of 'Konoha's clans throughout the years: From the Warring States to Present Day.'

He knew Naruto had been doing some research into his family, but this was much more extensive than he realized at the scattering of notes along the indents and corners of each page.

Even then, there is little that can be found on the Uzumaki clan within these pages.

'This isn't of top importance right now. The Akatsuki are coming after him; after the Nine Tails.' He reminds himself.

And perhaps among that group Obito may truly be alive, ignoring the twinge of his chest tightening at the thought. Lately visiting the memorial stone hasn't been enough to calm him or push away these nightmares. If anything with each passing day there is unnerving sensation of his old comrade watching him, of anger that has only grown over the years now into a malice for the sins he's done.

He sighs, closing back the book and stepping back out of Naruto's apartment.

Gai catches him midway in his trek back to the Hokage's office, for once not looking giddy and eager to challenge him to another duel at his somber look.

"I assume at the direction you're coming from Naruto knows of your the plans the Kage have been talking of?" He questions.

Kakashi shakes his head, Naruto has already left the village to prevent being confined here and saying this makes Gai's brows furrow.

"It wasn't to be confined here in Konoha, it's too risky and increases the likelihood of a Pain incident all over again. They want to keep confined on a island near Kumo, somewhere far enough away from the battlefield and the Akatsuki." He explains.

Tightness returns back to his chest, the bitter sensation of eyes watching him.

Waiting to strike.

It doesn't matter how far Naruto goes or how much they try to put him in a cage out of harm's way, not with the abilities they've seen within the Akatsuki so far.

Eventually they'll cross paths with all of them, delaying it won't help.

'So I'll be ready if that truly is you behind the mask Obito.' Kakashi steels himself.

As if his old teammate can hear his thoughts, the feeling of being watched burns at him doubly so.

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

Fog lingers about even though it's midday, Naruto staying ahead brushing past fauna and bush jagged and swirly that could only grow in a climate like Kumo's.

'We're getting closer; there's a strong chakra signature just a few meters up ahead.' Hinata determines.

Motoi, their guide since they re-entered the village (based on their asking and insistence on where to find 'The Octopus') has stayed mostly quiet even though he knows this supposed island far better than them.

"Is this the right location?" Naruto asks looking back to them as they reach a clearing where sunlight simmers down across the area, looking more to Hinata than to Motoi.

Motoi nods before Hinata can answer, the cascade of the falls resounds close by, crystal blue waters shining.

"The Eight Tails, or Killer B's residence is just up ahead." He confirms.

Though he can't be sure what type of mood B will be in to suddenly having strangers here on the island. The exotic plants and animals that call Turtle Island home can't be enjoyed as much from the mini tour he's done so far, overshadowed by looming thoughts of war.

Does Naruto even know this Island will become an enclosure for him as well as the holder of the Nine Tails? He can't imagine so from his current expression and actions, but that is news for another time.

Naruto steps forward then, pounding at the door until abruptly a tall, burly man appears before them. He takes them all in silently before his eyes rest upon Naruto at his stare.

"You're the Octopus, or err Killer B, right? I need your help on how to connect and train with my tailed beast the way you did, you know!" Naruto blurts out in one breathe.

"You can't train with me ya fool, especially not when you have all of that all balled up inside of ya like a wall!" Killer B remarks before shutting the door right in their face.

"What does that even mean?" Hinata murmurs in surprise at his blunt answer, glancing back to Naruto only to frown in concern at his clutching towards his chest.

"It's everything I've buried, all the anger and vitriol over the years." Naruto whispers back.

And among that are the dark secrets, the guilt he buried on top of it not even wanting Hinata to know about these cruel and icy thoughts he's had in passing...

But now all of that must come to light.

-x-

I'll be altering a bit the order of the countdown to the Fourth Shinobi War. With Hinata here, she'll be influencing Naruto's Nine Tails training a bit and doing some training/studying on her own as well. Hope you all look forward to it! Let me know your thoughts!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	11. Of Reflections

Chapter 11: Of Reflections

"For small creatures such as we the vastness is bearable only through love." -Carl Sagan

Hinata

"So this is something Naruto must face alone?" Hinata questions, peering back towards the waterfall in the distance to which Motoi nods.

To the ordinary observer nothing in particular stands out about the Falls as water cascades down into the mini lake below. From the overgrowth of vines settled against the rocks to the fauna that shrouds it on all sides, this isn't what she or Naruto pictured how Tailed Beast training would begin.

"The Falls of Truth is how jinchūrukis connect with their Tailed Beast, it is the first step needed towards mastering control of their beast and harnessing their power." He explains.

'Mastering control.' Hinata considers, recalling the nightmares that off and on plague Naruto. While they aren't as frequent as before based on what she's seen since spending nights at his apartment, when they do come on Naruto is listless and quiet the following morning for hours.

But at the end of this Naruto would have not only control over Kurama's influence, but the immense power that came from him as well.

In spite of this closeness between them, she can tell he never gives her the full details of said dreams or darker memories.

"For now, all you can do is wait." Motoi points out at seeing Hinata move to get closer to said Falls.

Naruto plants himself at the base of the Falls in a meditative pose, entering his mindscape.

Hinata watches him for a long minute before turning back to Motoi, there's no reason for her to just stand around while Naruto begins his own training in a sense.

"Where is a good place to study and practice with my own chakra natures without harming the environment or disturbing the creatures here too much?" She asks and Motoi blinks before gesturing for her to follow him a few ways into another clearing.

"Killer B likes to often practice here at these rock formations and trees. They're dense and sturdy enough to take a few hits to them." He reasons, running his index finger along the scratches littering the sides of the branches and rocks to emphasis his point.

'I can practice against these then without worrying they'll crumble or break apart.' Hinata smiles, nodding her thanks.

First she would test the basics of lightning releases combined with the Gentle Fist.

Motoi lingers around, dark eyes moving been her and the greenery surrounding them. "You came here for more than just training I presume? Even if you're a jinchuriki's lover people rarely set foot on Turtle Island unless it's for the strict purposes of keeping watch over them or escorting said person to their confinement for fear of being killed by their Tailed Beast."

The bluntness of his words startle her and Hinata pauses, weighing how much to tell him.

He is still for all intents and purposes a stranger, one from a land with lingering tense relations with her own home nation to boot.

But answers aren't going to come keeping silent forever.

"You're right, this trip is more for me than just getting stronger or observing Naruto's interactions with the Nine Tails or Kurama I should say. I want to know more about a man who holds the eye of one of my fallen clan members from years ago: Ao."

Motoi looks thoughtful at the name before he snaps his fingers. "Oh, you mean one of the Mizukage's bodyguards! It's a mystery to me where he got that eye so I won't be of help to you there on that front."

His expression gains a mix of curiosity and a tinge of concern. "What are your plans once you come face to face with him?"

Beneath those words is a wondering how she'll take him on she imagines, that a man who has so much more experience in battle and even war won't be an easy opponent for her to face simply out of revenge.

Anger flares in her chest at his doubt of her abilities, jabbing at a falling leaf right by his neck piercing a hole straight through. Motoi steps back in alarm, studying the now cracking leaf as it falls gently to join the foliage below.

"Return back what he stole of course."

-X-

Naruto

"It's pathetic how much you've tried to bury me."

This warped, bitter version of him chuckles, obsidian-red eyes contrasting to his own blue. It's his first time hearing aloud how truly vile his thoughts have been at least from a version of himself, the anger and hatred he always refused to keep giving into.

"Have you forgotten how these same villagers that are praising us treated us like utter shit just a few short years ago? They're the reason behind our loneliness and suffering, even when they knew who our Father was." His Dark version sneers on at his silence.

Naruto lets out a breath, weary to even try and have a conversation.

But the lure of power shines back at him, crimson eyes cold and vicious digging exactly where it will hurt.

"I'm not going to hold a grudge against the villagers for how they treated us when we were younger. I proved they don't need to be afraid of me; us." He asserts.

His Dark version arches a brow, chuckling lowly.

"Did you?" He echoes back, moving to stand.

And there it is then, a flash of a memory. That incident. The one of the old man who lost his son during the Nine Tails Attack years ago.

He stiffens and his dark side smirks.

"Starting to come back to you now, isn't it?" He taunts.

The memory clings, the harshness of steel eyes upon him, of lips twisted in a deep scowl as his face turned a reddish-purple in rage.

He was a retired shinobi, Taishi Nakagawa.

Really, he should've just let his behavior go knowing he was inebriated. His breath had smelled of cheap liquors and smoke from a night out of drinking when he had gotten up close to him. From experiences watching the fellow residents of his apartment he learned some drunks become sleepy and giddy while others like him become hostile. All he wanted to do at the time was get to his bed after the exhaustion of training since dawn trying to perfect the basic jutsus all his classmates can do with such ease compared to him.

But then their paths had crossed...

"You! It's because of that monster within you I lost my oldest son. My grandchild is without a father because of you." Taishi calls out to him. His blinks away spots from his eyes, words slurring together as he trudges into view out of the shadows seemingly having waited for this moment all day.

Naruto pauses, arching a brow. The streets are empty except for them and he clenches his teeth to stay silent. 'For once I won't open my mouth like Iruka-sensei has told me to do when people whisper behind my back or yell directly at me.' He decides.

He refuses to let him pass though when he attempts to move around him. He reveals a kunai from his jacket pocket, shining in the buzz of the streetlights making his eyes widen a fraction. Still, Naruto pushes him back gently only igniting his rage that he won't take him on seriously.

"I don't want to fight you, sir-" Naruto begins."

No, I won't let Shigero's death be in vain!" He cuts him off sharply.

So his words have fallen into the air. Taishi steps forward with the blade pointed, hands shaking just slightly at seeing Naruto's pitying stare.

"Don't look down on me you brat! You're lucky Lord Third's orders prevent you from being fully confined." He hisses.

Naruto purses his lips, there's much he wants to ask on what exactly said orders are though he already knows he won't get an answer. It'd be better if this man like so many others would've just ignored him or pretended he was invisible.

Because now added to his tiredness, his grumpiness is the rush of annoyance that this man truly won't leave him alone until he at least has hurt him in a way whether it be physically, through reminders of his loneliness, or bitterness over unresolved questions.

And out of those frustrations, anger blooms.

"I'm sure that man didn't forget what we did." His dark version croons, at least not replaying the memory fully out.

He doesn't have to though, everything he's said is enough to bring up the recollections of the encompassing heat that overtook him, the flash of scarlet he saw mirrored back at him in his gray eyes before he slashed into his clothes.

"If talking isn't going to get through to you then we'll solve this by fighting." Naruto interrupts him before he can bring up more images of their past actions he thought would stay locked in the back of his mind forever.

It would never be that easy though, not when people like Nakagawa reminded him of that.

His mirror image chuckles, blocking each round of his kicks and punches.

"You and I are evenly matched, we're one in the same after all." He points out.

He leans close to his ear just before Naruto can swing his kunai into his side, tone sharp and cold.

"The only difference between us is I keep those secrets you buried alive."

-X-

Sasuke

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sasuke repeats.

Even with choking her, watching as vermilion eyes dull Karin gives another weak shake of her head. Her stare towards him is still filled with pure adoration when he finally lets her go with a scoff, letting her tumble to the ground like a puppet.

"You're worried about me, that makes me so happy Sasuke!" She squeaks out in delight, voice too raspy to speak any higher.

Sasuke doesn't respond, turning out of her room.

Searching through her booklets and bedspread didn't provide anything, but he can't shake the feeling that something with Karin is off.

Karin follows after him out of his room, fingers pressing into his back. "I'm glad you're so concerned that I may run away again but trust me I'm with you in this for the long haul!"

'Then why do I sense you're keeping a secret?' He wants to ask in return, though his search so far has proven fruitless.

The sharingan and all it's forms, no matter how strong can't detect whether a person is lying or not.

And Karin who is well versed in understanding chakra and emotions can turn her feelings and behavior off and on like a switch if need be. Nothing in her smile gives away she's done anything out of the ordinary, it seems more so like he is the one acting overly cautious for no reason.

"You want to go practice out your new eyes on a living creature, right? It would be best to go now before nightfall truly hits." Karin notes, gaze turning towards outside.

The sky is tinged an amber-violet moon brightening as cold air of the night seeps in through the open windows. They both know the best animals to test Itachi's eyes out on are only around during the daylight hours. Leaves and dirt crunch beneath their feet as they head out into a trail not too far from this hideout, Karin following in his footsteps to help lessen the noise.

"I have to get some herbs for dinner. As much as we typically pass over them, a lot of the plants that grow around here have secondary medicinal purposes and are nutritious for keeping up health and strength." She points out at his stare.

"Right." Sasuke answers in a clipped tone, focusing his attention towards a pair of wild boars eyeing them carefully as they close in on their territory. He cracks his hands, they would do for now for the simple testing of his vision.

Neither one notices the trail of black flames approaching until it is far too late.

'A boar isn't going to be enough, I need to try this against a bear or a pack of wolves before moving to an actual person.' Sasuke considers, watching as ash and blood mix into a puddle at his feet. A low whine escapes the smaller of the swine not yet fully dead when he moves his hand down to check it's pulse, squirming and wiggling to no avail.

'Weak.' Sasuke sighs.

Dark eyes look into his own, breathing heavy and uneven. It's eyes trail from it's dead loved one back to him, fidgeting when Sasuke's kunai comes into view readying at the neck.

He cuts off it's squeal before it can echo out into the forests.

When he looks back Karin's way she is entangled in a thicket of grass and bush, red hair sticking out amongst the green. Her hands are filled to the brim with more than enough herbs and plants to last them until the end of the week. He follows her gaze then towards the valleys below, the mishmash of sloping green and copper hills shining faintly in the last bits of sun.

'That's the direction of the Konoha.' Sasuke realizes.

For a flicker of a moment he pictures the glow of the night markets and festivities, couples and families mingling or running about to try and get their final meals of the day and catch up on the latest news.

"They sell tomatoes half-off on Wednesdays at this one stall Sasuke, I can take you there if you want?" Sakura suggests, stopping in place.

Naruto has already moved on ahead to Ichiraku's at his scoff they're 'moving too slow' for him.

Never mind that he was the idiot that caused them to be late in the first place in returning back to the village after taking too long to capture a stupid lost dog that went into the woods.

"I have enough at home." Sasuke replies, slipping out of reach from her hold before she can grip at him.

The fridge he's sure has at least one left, one that may or may not be spoiled by now after the string of missions they've been on.

To his surprise Sakura doesn't push it, nodding as jade orbs cast their way down the rows. Even with all the commotion, his stomach noticeably gurgles reminding him he hasn't ate anything proper since before dawn.

"You're not a very good liar when you're hungry." She muses before slipping into the crowds away from him.

But then his thoughts trail to the Uchiha district, the cracks of crumbling foundations and the glitter of glass and corpses paving the streets and he buries the grisly images back down.

"We need to get going; now." Sasuke orders more harshly than he intended.

Just looking at the small town below creates unwanted memories.

Karin twists her head slightly towards him as if noticing his presence here for the first time. A haze rests under her eyes before clearing with a nod as she straightens up.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke questions, suspicion burning back at him. He digs his fingers into her wrist before she can lift herself up, only breaking his hold when her hand takes on a bluish-purple hue and she winces from the pressure.

Karin only gestures with her head to the bundle of plants, seeds, stems now scattered around them. An easygoing grin rests upon her face as if not a care in the world at all.

"Nothing! Honestly maybe I should get injured more often if I get to see you worry about me this much." She chirps, rocking her bruised hand slowly and sighing in relief once blood flow properly returns back to it.

She glimpses one last time to the tiny community maybe thinking of her mother or old home below before turning away, briskly moving ahead of him back to the hideout to help prepare in dinner.

There is a remnant of glassiness in her eyes though as her smile fades slowly, enough for him to be certain these niggling thoughts aren't completely unwarranted.

Maybe what Sakura said back then years ago is true, people lie when things like hunger or fear get in the way.

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"You're not fine. You don't have to lie to me Naruto." Hinata musters up.

The words ignite this restless uneasiness that's been pouring off of him, Naruto stiffening up and twisting away from her again.

Naruto has hardly said anything since returning from the Waterfall of Truth, if anything he's shut down even more than all the times before they left for Kumo.

"I've told you already over and over; I'm fine!" He snaps back, clenching his teeth at how loud his voice bounces across the room. Hinata is more stubborn than he's given her credit for, maybe from his influence on her.

His stomach abruptly tilts, queasy and knotted recalling their kiss. If he's truly influencing Hinata then she mustn't mind considering she kissed him back, leaned into his touch wanting more...

"Things just aren't going to be as easy as I would've hoped you know." He finally admits, meeting her gaze properly when she presses into his side. He takes in a slow breath, reminding his thoughts not to wander in spite of a growing urge to kiss and nip at the parts of her body he never got to wander to last time as a form of distraction.

Hinata pauses, considering her next words. "You mean in dealing with Kurama, right? I'm sure nobody is expecting you to master control of decades of negativity and hate in just one day; you didn't even learn his name until recently if not for us pouring through all those old books. That's why we came here in the first place."

'No, it's more than just that. It's these ugly reminders of the things I've done when Kurama took over. I lose control of myself and hurt the ones I love.' Naruto clicks his tongue.

"How are things going with your search for Ao?" Naruto questions, changing the subject off of himself.

Hinata frowns at his clear avoidance of the topic before shrugging out the tension in her shoulders. "Not as easy as I hoped either you could say. There isn't much information on him even from database records or family history after doing a basic search through what Kumo's facilities have."

"He's one of the Mizukage's bodyguards and he keeps to a low profile." Naruto thinks aloud, vague details coming to mind when trying to picture the man. He and the other Kage were the furthest things from his mind once he saw Hinata injured.

Hinata bumps their shoulders, smile returning back. "I've heard from Motoi that there is a woman within the village who was a resident from Kiri many decades ago, but escaped with her children sometime around the Second Shinobi World War to family she had here on her mother's side. They call her Madam Yua or Lady Kojima from the Mists. He said her memory is beginning to fade now with age, though it's possible Ao's name might bring up a recollection."

"Ah, hopefully she'll be willing to talk with me being an outsider! I'm sure as well she probably doesn't want to dredge up the past by having a complete stranger bombard her with such questions." Hinata abruptly considers, pursing her lips.

Her mind pops up with images of being pushed out her door as soon as they confess they are Leaf shinobi or being caught in a lie and coldly told to leave. The worst case scenario is that perhaps this Madam Yua will know about Ao, but her memories will be too fragmented and disjointed to make sense of.

Naruto grabs at her hands before she can further doubt how good of an idea it is to even talk to his supposed wise old woman, pressing the tips of her fingers to his lips watching as her cheeks flush pink.

"Hey now, weren't you just telling me a minute ago not to let negativity crap and stuff weigh me down?!" He teases. He rubs at each of her fingers slowly, tracing at fading cuts new and old from her training by the rocks.

"When people see the byakugan the first thing they think of is the Gentle Fist, not our nature types. That is one way to take advantage of and surprise an enemy in battle." Hinata notes before concentrating electricity into the tips of each finger.

"You can practice on me if you'd like!" Naruto suggests, chuckling when Hinata seems to weigh the idea.

"Only once you finish your jinchuriki training." She eventually decides.

"This is different and you know it!" Hinata huffs back bringing Naruto back to this current situation, slipping her hands away from his to fall back into their sheets. Naruto tumbles after her, hovering above her and her breath quickens watching as cobalt orbs roam her figure.

She squirms under the heat of his gaze, undressing her with his eyes.

"I want you Hinata...I know I shouldn't, but I do." He murmurs in the curve of her neck, pressing his body into hers. Her body instantly reacts all over again from his touch, warming in anticipation as whispers to turn to light kisses at her cheeks.

This time though she wants to feel him if only briefly, drawing lines along his chest and downward before his hands can trail any further. Naruto shivers, grunting out her name and she stops at the edge of his pants, face aflame as realization seeps in that she is no better at controlling her lust than him.

"Tomorrow, come with me to see her? It will take your mind off of training for a bit." She suggests suddenly, drawing her fingers back.

Naruto doesn't answer at first, considering the option. Maybe a temporary distraction will help him better understand how to face his bottled hatred.

"Tomorrow." Naruto repeats slowly after her eventually, fingers pressed at her sides squeezing before letting go.

-X-

Sakura

On her first actual real night off in perhaps weeks, her scarlet mole's delivery arrives a quarter past midnight.

It isn't like Karin to be late, even with all her griping and cursing throughout her short notes.

'The raven is getting suspicious. Brother's eyes working well, planning to go after Eight Tails again soon.'

Shit, this isn't good.

While it's inevitable Sasuke and Naruto are going to face each other again, she can't be sure Naruto's ready for these new improvements Sasuke has literally implanted into himself.

On top of that there is Anko's report of bodies found scattered throughout Konoha's neighboring forests, all apparent victims of Kabuto's experiments that delve beyond anything she and Lady Tsunade have witnessed before upon studying their cadavers.

Sleep eludes her in a game of chase trying to put all of these circling thoughts to rest. She could make a herbal tea perhaps, however it would waken her parents already exhausted over her workaholic behavior and question how couldn't she be sleepy after such long hours on her feet?

So before she even opens her eyes she feels the distinct thrum of a headache coming on, left side of her head pulsing.

Blearily her vision adjusts to soft pastel pinks and reds settled behind her curtains, gaze shifting to her alarm clock.

'6:03 am'. She reads.

Good, that meant her favorite café was already open for the day.

"Deep in thought and not even on the job!" Kakashi greets her just as she's getting out of line to find a table outside to sit. The coffee she's already had turns to sludge in her stomach, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't come here so early in the morning unless it was a matter too important to leave alone.

He plops down beside as if they're about to enjoy a simple breakfast together for old times sake that would look like to any passerby something normal; ordinary.

'He doesn't know about Karin or the poison; relax.' She reminds herself before her features can give away any telltale signs of tension or worry. A waitress comes by to get his order and he takes her up on her offer of trying the scrambled eggs with toast and coffee on the side.

"My body has adjusted to being up early with the way my hours typically are. Unlike some people I know constantly late for missions, a hospital never sleeps." Sakura huffs back semi-teasingly.

Kakashi arches a brow, looking away from the growing long line out the door. "Speaking of the hospital, anything new to report regarding the patient populations and symptoms they're coming in for? You said before it's mainly just been geriatric patients with a few younger ones interspersed between them."

Sakura leans back in her chair coolly, it's too early and her migraine still looms to play into Kakashi-sensei's game.

"Rather than that, you're more curious about my own projects; aren't you? You have no reason to worry." She jumps straight the point.

Onyx eyes don't relax though, only sharpening in concern. "Of course it worries me that my own student is engaging in risky behavior. It was one thing to poison her, but what happens if you abruptly stop hearing from your mole? Sasuke will come after you as soon as he makes the connection."

The waitress appears again with her simple omelet and bagel before she can respond, no longer so appetizing with this new churning straight to her gut.

'He knows.'

Damn it, the tiny holes she ignored in this plan have now become gaping fissures.

"I want to help you, don't be alarmed." Kakashi mutters once the waitress returns back inside to take another slew of orders from arriving customers. The buzz of their surroundings nearly drowns him out, that along with the drumming of her pounding heart and headache mixing together.

"How? You can help by never asking about it again." Sakura hisses too harshly after a minute of thinking before pursing her lips shut at her coldness.

Kakashi arches a brow, maybe expecting her bitter response.

"Sakura...you don't know exactly what you're getting into or doing. These allies Sasuke has on his side aren't like any others you or even I have ever faced." He remarks.

Sakura scoffs, moving to cut into her omelet before it becomes cold. Rather as well have a full stomach to deal with the rest of this conversation.

"I know that already, it's not like I'm still a genin fresh out of the Academy. Besides, what makes you think I have just one Mole in the works?" She replies smoothly.

It pleases her to see the flicker of surprise in his expression, that all her cards so to speak haven't been revealed or realized by him just yet.

The silence gives her a moment to take in the peppers and spice mixed into the egg, no wonder it's one of their most popular menu items. When she finishes her bite she looks up at Kakashi properly, hardening her gaze to prove her seriousness.

"If I didn't say it to you before Sensei, I'll say it you now. I've already seeped into the cracks in the foundation of Sasuke's team and there is no turning back now even if it is a slow process. I have fallback upon fallback measures for worst case scenarios. On top of that, there's more than one way to get to his so called loyal teammates. Trust, like most anything can be broken under the right circumstances." She smiles.

Kakashi doesn't move even as his plate and coffee are set in front of him, gesturing with his hand to continue when they're both sure none of the patrons close by are listening.

"How?" He asks.

Sakura's grin widens, there's only one word to explain it as she lowers her voice an octave.

"Bargaining."

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"You know, are we even sure this old hag can help us?" Naruto questions midway in their walk towards Madam Yua's apparent home. The morning air is particularly sticky and humid, sun blotted in and out by rolling waves of gray.

Hinata nudges him in his side, fixing him with a look that makes him wrinkle just slightly. "We haven't even met her yet Naruto! Besides, it's our best lead, no our only lead to go off of on Ao's history."

Her home like many of the other houses and buildings scattered throughout Kumo seems to tower towards the sky, windows reflecting a patch of sunlight that manages to break through the clouds.

And both freeze upon her seeing her figure appear at said window, auburn eyes observing their approach with neither a frown or a smile.

"That's creepy, how long was she standing there just looking at us?" Naruto hisses lowly, grabbing Hinata's hand to pull her back should this old woman try anything.

"It's just her alone in terms of chakra signatures I'm picking up." Hinata murmurs back, deactivating her byakugan.

Madam Yua shifts away from the window the closer they get, appearing before them at the door a minute later without them needing to knock. "I remember all the talk and rumors I heard about you two when you came here so many weeks ago. A mysterious young couple who never fit the bill for anyone from the Yotsuki clan even with their transformation jutsu."

Naruto and Hinata look to each other before quickly back to her, Hinata speaking first.

"Ah, we're sorry to trouble you Madam Yua so early in the day! I'm Hinata-"

"Missy, I know who you are so don't waste your breath; I did my own research after hearing all that gossip. Motoi and some of the younger village folk may think I'm going senile for whatever new damn reason they came up with just because I like to be left alone. I have no reason to interact with them or even you two for that matter." Yua cuts her off with a snort dripped with derision over their presence.

Hazel orbs sharpen at their silence and lack of turning away, scoffing before stretching out a crick in her neck.

"So, what does the heiress or really former heiress of the Hyuga clan I should say and the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails want with me?"

-x-

Guys, I think my best writing ideas come to me when I'm half asleep and it's the middle of night because yeah it looks to be 1:41 am at the time of completing this! I don't know if you guys fully realize who Sakura is alluding to during her discussion with Kakashi. I didn't want to make it too obvious the other facets of her plan, though I would like to see your guesses! Let me know your thoughts!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	12. Of Kisses

Chapter 12: Of Kisses

"Soul meets Soul on Lovers' lips."- Percy Bysshe Shelley

Naruto & Hinata

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Madam Yua begins. Her stern stare remains fixed and indifferent upon Hinata and Naruto finds himself scowling before he can help it, fidgeting in his seat to not make a smartass remark back.

What is it about so many adults they've encountered that have such bad attitudes upon meeting them? Being Leaf shinobi and even their aptly dubbed titles she noted upon greeting them shouldn't be reason for her to exhibit such frosty behavior.

He crosses his arms, meeting her glare head on when she glances his way and he smirks when she backs down just slightly from the intensity of his silent fury. Nothing about this woman so far gives him the impression she'll be of any help, if anything this will be an exercise in patience...

In control.

Hinata holds up a hand, already sensing where his thoughts are trailing to and Naruto huffs, leaning back in his chair.

"I haven't done anything yet you know!" He complains.

"But you're starting to think about it. I can tell." Hinata counters back.

"No, I'm not! Wait...the byakugan can't read my thoughts, right?!" Naruto questions after a moment.

Yua rolls her eyes at their antics, tapping her fingers impatiently against the end of her wooden table. Her morning is being wasted by a lover's squabble of two teenagers.

She moves to pick up her tea again before it grows cold, studying her reflection in the ripples of amber. What possessed her to even invite them in? The memories are coming back, the smell of smoke singing her lungs, voices booming in her ears from all sides telling them to run...

"I'm sure you didn't come here to waste my time, correct? Time I'm sure is an important lesson taught in your clan and surely things haven't changed thatmuch between the generations." Yua emphasizes, finally looking back up at them.

Their light arguing instantly ceases, the pair at least having the decency to be embarrassed over their behavior.

'Bickering mustn't be something they do often.' Yua notes at the change in their expressions, Naruto smiling softly at Hinata encouragingly.

Hinata swallows her nerves, she knew already it wouldn't be easy to speak to this woman, but not this much so.

She straightens her posture, pearl orbs giving her her full attention.

"Madam Yua I wish to know more about Ao, a man from your home nation." Hinata begins.

Yua scoffs, chestnut eyes hardening. "Why? Do you actually think you could take him on the way you are currently? Yes, I know of him. Most shinobi and civilian from Kiri know of his status as the Mizukage's bodyguard and being a Hunter-nin."

"How did he come to possess a Hyuga clan member's eye?" Hinata probes further.

Yua takes a long sip of her tea before responding. "At some point during the Third Shinobi World War he came back from the battlegrounds with that eyepatch. Such an ugly war that was, but then what war isn't? Children just fresh out of the Academy, some not even with full mastery of how to use kunai or shuriken were being led into fields to face grown adults more than twice their height and weight."

"He became known as the 'Byakugan killer' for a while, didn't he?" Naruto questions.

Yua shrugs at that, though a passing smile crosses her features. "Sure I suppose; that's what he is after all. A lot of shinobi looked up to him for somehow taking down a Hyuga, especially with their renown visual process. Guess not so much so for the man he murdered. I was mainly focused on getting my children and I the hell out of there when the skirmishes started causing all these night earthquakes and blazing fires. None of the history books really discuss how it impacts the regular civilian, how it changes a person not just physically, but mentally as well."

Hinata bites her lip at how sourness, how easily she is dismissing her clan.

Yua catches her stare before she can mask it, grin widening. "What's wrong? The truth isn't pretty nor does it care about feelings."

Hinata intakes a slow breath in and out, focusing for a moment on the memorabilia surrounding her. Pictures of smiling faces accumulating dust, knickknacks and heirlooms silver to sapphire in color from journeys done long ago.

"I would like retribution for my fallen clan member. One that didn't deserve like your own loved ones to die alone in a battlefield filled with strangers and far from home." She explains.

A sliver of unease curls at her chest at the silence that follows. Thinking about it now she isn't sure if anyone in the clan remembers who this man was. Father knew of the loss, but he never likes to discuss the topic of war with her. Tension still lingers between the Main and Branch families as well and surely if this man was from the Branch family he has disappeared into the past...

She squeezes her fists together before the thought can take root. 'No, I won't let that happen.'

Yua's grin contorts quickly into a frown, flicking away strands of gray hair from her face. "...I see you did more research on me than I thought."

Hinata grins softly then. "Of course. It was your Uncle if I remember correctly, Kohei-"

"Don't say his name!" Yua spits before she can finish, hazel orbs burning before leaning back in her chair calming herself.

"You came here to talk about Ao; not myself. There isn't much to know about the man. He's from my generation, taught than men should be tough and quick-thinking no matter the situation. He liked the thrill of battle from what I recall of seeing his training exercises, a great tracker of course."

"Any weaknesses?" Hinata questions, all she's mentioned so far is his skill.

But everybody has a weakness.

Yua looks thoughtful for a long minute, humming lowly to herself. "Well, whatever weaknesses the byakugan has; he has them as well. Maybe his pride or shades of bitterness at getting older, a man like that who has only seen war his whole life has no concept of peace. Perhaps he would even detest it, such a thing could leave him bored and unsure what to do with his time."

Hinata looks to Naruto then, it wasn't much to work with.

Naruto beams though, cobalt eyes bright despite this woman giving them mostly veiled insults over the last half hour. "You've been very helpful ma'am! And don't worry, I'll make sure you can continue living a peaceful like here you know!"

Yua watches then as he helps Hinata out of her own seat, staring between the pair before sighing. She wishes they didn't remind her of Kohei and his own wife, of long afternoons chasing dragonflies through patches of greenery so naïve to the war on the horizon...

"I see a lot of good in your future Yua, whether it's your baked goods for the community that always brings a smile or that sharp tongue of yours that makes me laugh!" Kohei mentions, Manami nodding in agreement beside him as she picks leaves from her hair.

"None of that matters right now when you're leaving!" Yua whines in return. She shouldn't sound like such a stubborn or whiny child when she is an adult herself too who understands every able bodied man must participate. She has kids of her own that she would reprimand for such pouting.

"Just for a bit though! We men all have to do our part to help out Kiri." He chuckles, pinching at her cheeks until she gives him a proper smile in return.

She blinks away the memory, straightening up to see them to the door. "The trick is I suppose like with any shinobi, you need to catch him by surprise. You've studied him well enough I'm sure to know how to land a sneak attack. He's skilled with water too, like most Kiri-nin though lightning as one of your natures could maybe counter that."

Hinata takes all her advice in slowly and Yua herself finds it hard to resist a coming grin.

She bows to her politely, Naruto following suit after a moment before they turn to go.

"Thank you." Hinata murmurs.

Yua shakes her head, features shifting between a smile and a grimace of painful recollections...

"Don't say you two weren't warned."

-X-

Sakura

"Has your scarlet mole truly turned into a mouse?"

Sakura barely looks up from her paperwork to deign Kakashi-sensei with a proper answer, clicking her tongue. He would appear in the middle of shift change, between her just getting updates on a mother and son's food poisoning case who have come into the ER for the 3rd time today already to the psychiatric case of a man continuing to hallucinate he is still on the battlegrounds.

"Not my biggest priority at the moment." She replies after a moment, finally looking up at Kakashi properly.

He waves a file in front of her face and she sighs, pushing back from her desk.

Curiosity needles at her, a much needed distraction from what will be another busy night.

"I took the liberty of doing some of my own investigating you see. This report is from the very whispers of the Red Light District and the underground Black Markets. Particularly, I was able to get one man to talk bringing up the name Suigetsu, your 'bargaining' man so to speak." And Sakura knows even without seeing it there is a smile beneath that mask of his.

A grin passes and fades from her own features, it truly is hard to keep secrets from Kakashi-sensei even when he thinks the very task at hand is a chore to do.

So she shrugs instead, keeping up her own façade. "Well as you've already noted Suigetsu more than anything wants to collect all the swords of the infamous 7 Ninja Swordsman from Mist. He's a collector at the end of the day and I'm sure Sasuke knows that, it's part of the reason why he joined him in the first place."

Kakashi arches a brow, nodding for her to go on.

"So like you, I used a rumor network that I knew would get back to him. That if he fed me info on Sasuke's plans he could get one of those prized swords he so desires, or at least a damn good replica of one." She finishes.

"He would know it's a fake immediately and why would he agree to even help you in the first place?" Kakashi counters and questions.

'Because he can see how unstable Sasuke is perhaps getting, that eventually the harm he did to Karin can be turned to him even if they are a team.' Sakura thinks, but keeps to herself.

"Suigetsu is dangerous in his own right Sakura, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that. This situation can go wrong in so many ways I don't think you've thought of yet. Sasuke as well can-" Kakashi starts at her silence.

"Sasuke is as strong as he is right now onlybecause of this current support system he has!" Sakura cuts him off sharply before calming herself.

"Look, with the masked man who you said is potentially another Uchiha named Obito along with these highly skilled rogue ninja working with him someone has to try and crack into that; time is of the essence here. Jugo wasn't going to budge no matter what Sasuke has done and Karin is grudgingly helping only to avoid facing a slow death to poisoning. Suigetsu was the best option, granted it's not a perfect one like you said but his trust and loyalty to Sasuke only runs so deep..." She trails off, rubbing her head to ward off a migraine.

Saying this all aloud makes her stomach roil as if on fire, knots set aflame by the reminder of the things she's done and will have to continue to do.

And then she bristles at the thought of this plan going oh so terribly wrong like Kakashi-sensei worries. That Naruto will be captured and have the Nine Tails extracted from him before she can do anything, that Sasuke will be the one to do it severing Team 7 forever and making all her nightmares become real.

Kakashi's look softens at her expression, sighing as he turns his attention to outside. It's a contrast to the buzz of activities going on inside the hospital, roads below quiet and barren as streetlights glow bright yellow to white along the pavements.

"Has Suigetsu been properly in touch with you yet?" He eventually asks.

"Just to ask if I could even seriously help him with his goal of collecting. I know he cares about Sasuke on some level, however this was a passion project of his before he even met him. On top of that more than anything I know he gets a thrill of cutting things up be it physically or emotionally, I'm sure that extends to breaking ties if he sees the benefit for himself at the end." Sakura replies.

Her pager beeps urgently once more from within her pocket, a flash of Lady Tsunade's name that she's needed in the ICU.

"I have to go, but let's keep each other updated sensei." Sakura remarks, moving to stand.

She can feel his eyes boring on her as she gathers back up her files, focusing her jade eyes instead on notes she's going to need to reread once more before giving an update to Tsunade.

"You're entangling yourself in many webs Sakura. Sasuke himself is probably already suspicious, though I don't imagine he's traced it back to you yet or else we wouldn't be sitting here talking so casually." He mentions.

'Don't you think I know that!' Sakura wants to snap back however she knows he's just concerned over how much she is pushing herself on top of these long shift hours. Naruto doesn't even know about just how much she has weaved herself into Sasuke's team...

But it's better that way.

Her heart swooshes in her ears as she pulls on her white coat, pinning up her hair properly as she tacks on one last grin for Kakashi.

"Remember, keep me posted!" She repeats, gesturing for him to leave her office via the window as he came in so that she can lock up.

She passes dark haired men both young and old as she transverses the halls to get to the ICU, burying the thought of Sasuke as far as it will go before he eventually resurfaces to the forefront of her mind like time and again.

He can't find out about her plans, no he won't find out...

At least until it is too late for him to do anything about it.

-X-

Naruto

'Damn it, I'm not getting anywhere with this training!'

Afternoon has progressed into nightfall with no progress at all at better controlling Kurama's power. Each session at the Falls of Truth is just anger and bitterness being drudged up over and over, each memory worse than the last.

The moon shines overhead, full and silver in the clear sky and he swipes at sweat pooling at his head.

His muscles burn and twinge all over, thinking back on what Killer B told him when he saw how difficult this task was for him. He communicates so easily with his own Tailed Beast like their old friends and if it weren't for Motoi running into that squid earlier he isn't sure B would've provided him with any help.

But at least he was friendlier now than their first interaction.

"You won't gain control of your tailed beast until you beat all that heat burning up in you ya fool! Maybe you should take a break before you keep making any more of these mistakes!"

Couldn't he give him proper advice without making it into some type of rhyme or rap?

Anyways it doesn't matter right now, it's late and sleep pulls at him to truly call it a night.

'Hinata must already be asleep.' He imagines as he enters the guest house not too far off from the Falls. This forest was much larger than he imagined, Motoi probably never gave them a complete tour of all that lies within the fauna and shrubbery.

Within the darkness though to his surprise he sees flickers of white to yellow sparks, Hinata sitting up in bed with a multitude of ninja tools spread out across the bedspread.

He watches as she picks up a kunai, holding it towards the moonlight creating a faint current of electricity making it glow.

Lavender eyes are so deep in concentration he almost doesn't want to interrupt, though his footsteps creak against the wood flooring and her gaze moves up to meet his.

"You're back late." She smiles, scooting the weapons aside for Naruto to plop down with a sigh.

"You've been busy as well, probably got way ahead in your progress than me." Naruto remarks back, gesturing to the mix of kunai and shuriken and Hinata's grin fades just a bit.

"I'd hardly say I've made much in way of 'progress' either. Despite it being one of my affinities, I haven't used lightning release much in practice. It could be used effectively though by blending it with Hyuga clan techniques and could be used for more long range attacks." Hinata muses.

Naruto sits up from the sheets. He wishes his current training was as easy as trying to master a new skill, none of his past drills or exercises in creating the rasengan or even making his renown shadow clones compares to what he is dealing with now.

Hinata notes his stare and stretches her body out to be beside him. "Let's switch topics from talking about our current stressors for a moment. It can get...overwhelming thinking about war coming and everything that entangles."

She leaves off on saying aloud the Akatsuki's rising power, their influence on Sasuke on how based on the information currently gathered he won't be the only Uchiha he'll have to face on the battlefield.

'I'm losing out on time, ugh how do I get rid of that dark version of myself?!' Naruto questions himself.

"Stop thinking about it." Hinata whispers by his ear, fingertips tracing along his whisker marks turning him back towards her. She presses her lips against his before he can say anything else, tasting of a blend honey and cinnamon.

His whole body ignites.

He wraps an arm around her immediately pulling her in for a deeper kiss, taking the lead switching their positions rolling himself on top of her. Her breasts rub against his chest and he pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of her flushed skin, the lightness of her nightgown nearly giving him a perfect view of her body. He presses back into her, letting her feel just how easily she can get his body to react.

Her blush turns a shade deeper if possible when he tosses off his shirt and locks their lips again, breaking it to leave a trail of kisses that lead down and down until she squirms and snaps her legs shut.

"I...I Naruto, we can't do this." Hinata breathes out.

The haze in Naruto's stare doesn't lift, cerulean orbs flecked with red as he thumbs and makes slow circles along the sides of her hips. "Why? I can smell your desire and I want this too."

Hinata shakes her head, gaze flickering towards outside. The rustling of the bushes to the low howls of the nocturnal creatures prowling about.

"We're guests here Naruto, it wouldn't be right." She points out in return and it is this that makes Naruto pause thoughtfully.

He doesn't take Motoi or Killer B to be perverts or voyeurs, however Pervy-Sage gave him enough lessons that intimacy and intimate acts should be done in private.

"Sorry, I keep letting my emotions act first before thinking of the consequences!" Naruto breathes out all at once, slipping off of her quickly to bury his head out of sight from her.

Hinata lightly pokes at his cheeks until he meets her gaze properly.

"That's one of the reasons I love you Naruto, you let people know how you feel whether it's going to upset them or not. Something I still struggle to do you're able to do so easily. It's why so many of the villagers no longer fear you, they saw for themselves you're not just all talk and that you care about them in making sure Konoha doesn't continue to suffer." She starts.

Naruto feels his face warm, just as it always does whenever Hinata says she loves him. His voice goes dry, stumbling to find the right words to say he feels the same while simultaneously trying to ignore a crawling fear that love isn't meant for people like him as Sasuke and so many others have told him before.

"What makes you think someone like you, someone who has committed such vicious acts in the past can be loved" His mirror version scoffs with contempt.

"-Naruto, listen." Hinata urges snapping him from his thoughts as she squeezes at his hands forcing him to focus.

"Have faith in yourself." She repeats, lilac meeting azure before she leans her head back against his chest.

He's sure she can hear how fast his heart is pounding.

-X-

Naruto & Hinata

"Back again so soon?" Dark Naruto smirks, though he arches a brow faintly at his opposite version's stance.

It isn't one prepared to fight, arms instead reaching forward as if to...hug him?

"I accept you and myself. I know I've done some cruel things in my past, but I'm not going to keep letting the past hold me back from moving forward." He remarks.

With that in watching this version of himself fade, the first trial is done.

Hinata beams at him in return while B gestures for them to follow him into the sacred temple behind the Falls. He leads them into rooms with walls painted blue, headless figures lining them on both sides.

"What does this second trial consist of?" Hinata asks when they come to a stop at a room with switches in front of them.

"Naruto will have to fight the Nine Tails head on, absorb enough of it's chakra while also making sure to not lose complete control." Motoi speaks up before B can explain.

'I see, so Naruto will have to fight Kurama head on. This is chakra sealing chamber should the worst case scenario occur.' Hinata notes.

Her eyes move towards Killer B, he'll be helping him during this process but even then it won't be easy.

"I would never give my power away to my jailer willingly." Kurama snarls as Naruto approaches him, baring a row of fangs while crimson eyes pinpoint on him ready to strike.

"So you say. Don't forget I'm going to change that attitude of yours!" Naruto grins.

And then he breaks the seal.

Kurama slices away the Eight Tail's tentacles with ease before they can pin him down, purplish-black orb forming from his mouth about to launch directly at him.

'That's a tailed beast bomb!' Naruto's eyes widen.

"Oh no you don't! This fight ain't over yet." B remarks, blocking Naruto from receiving a direct hit with the last of the Eight Tail's strength.

"Go Naruto, do it now!" B orders and Kurama looks back to Naruto only to see him no longer there.

A clone.

His eyes move then to the glow of energy swirling above him, roaring away the rasengan before it can make impact. Even so, the real Naruto still manages to appear from amid the whirls of rasengans and pin him with a proper rasenshuriken.

"Get off of me; you don't deserve my power or even to be here!" Kurama roars.

He sees a flash of his Dark self once more, the hatred and bitter memories clamping onto him like vices.

"You're not strong enough, stop wasting your time." He hisses cruelly.

"Naruto, don't let anything Kurama or your mirror version says get to you!" Hinata calls out to him at seeing darkness pouring over his figure, Motoi keeping her back from getting any closer. Neither can do anything to help during this phase except wait.

"You have no right to tell him he can't be here Kurama." A new voice joins the conversation.

Naruto catches the glimpse of long scarlet hair from the corner of his eye before he even turns around fully, same green apron dress and violet eyes from the few photos he and Hinata managed to find regarding his family.

"Mom?" He croaks out.

-x-

I live in the Southeast part of the U.S. which this past week was hit by and is still experiencing the effects of a devastating winter storm. Without power and cooped at home, I spent most of this week writing this chapter on old notebooks and typed it up once power got restored. I just wanted to end my week on a positive note so I decided to post this next chapter even though I'm not sure it's 100% my best. I'm okay and my family's okay, this cold is not something most of us have ever experienced or want to experience again for the rest of our lives though!

Please let me know your thoughts if any!


End file.
